Les renégats
by Aelyan
Summary: Dix ans après la Bataille des Cinq Armées, les relations entre le royaume des elfes de la Forêt Noire et les nains d'Erebor sont au plus bas. La haine gronde et la guerre est proche. Un simple hobbit pourra-t-il l'empêcher ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, je fais seulement joujou.

Histoire longue et quasiment finie. Updates régulières, c'est promis.

 **Attention au rating ! L'histoire contient des descriptions de violence (c'est une guerre, après tout).**

* * *

.

.

.

Bilbon Sacquet fit avancer sa monture le long du lac. Voilà dix années qu'il n'était plus venu ! Cela lui aurait paru une éternité si les nains ne lui avaient pas rendu visite chaque année ou presque depuis lors. Dix ans depuis la fin de la bataille des cinq armées, depuis la mort de Thorïn, Fili et Kili et depuis le couronnement de Dain Pied d'Acier.

Le petit poney au pied sûr s'avança sur les pavés de la grande route. Les habitations en pierre de Dale s'élevaient vers le ciel. Aux larges fenêtres, des banderoles flamboyaient et ondulaient sous le vent. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial : le Roi sous la Montagne se mariait, dix ans jour pour jour après son couronnement. Tous les puissants de cette partie des terres du milieu avaient été invités sans distinction de race, du semi-elfe Elrond au magicien Gandalf.

L'invitation de Bilbon lui avait été délivrée personnellement par Balin et Dwalin. C'est donc à trois qu'ils chevauchaient leurs poneys dans la paisible ville de Dale, remontant l'avenue principale en direction de la Montagne solitaire.

Les larges portes s'ouvrirent à leur arrivée, les cors retentirent et dix nains vêtus d'armures rutilantes surgirent de la montagne. Bilbon prit peur un instant avec de s'apercevoir que les armures étaient trop brillantes pour avoir servies récemment et que les armes restaient coincées dans les ceintures des nains. Un cor gronda longuement.

Le hobbit démonta. Avec ses deux acolytes, son paquet de gâteaux à l'anis fourré rapidement dans ses poches, il s'avança le long du pont séparant Dale et Erebor. Dain lui-même s'avança dans la lumière du jour, somptueusement vêtu d'un long manteau de fourrure et de cuir, un marteau attaché dans son dos, son visage reflétant la joie sincère de revoir deux de ses conseillers et un invité de marque. Sa couronne d'acier scintillait dans le matin glacial de l'hiver.

« Ah ! Le hobbit ! Vous êtes en avance, dis-donc ! »

L'humeur du Roi sous la Montagne ne s'était pas arrangée avec le temps, il était toujours aussi exubérant. Le nain prit Bilbon sous son bras et le traina presque littéralement à l'intérieur de son royaume.

« Nous vous avons réservé la meilleure des chambres des invités ! Je me doutais bien que vous arriveriez tôt ! Les autres ne viendront que la semaine prochaine pour le mariage. Enfin, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Je ne veux pas d'elfes dans mes pattes si je puis l'éviter. Sauf le Seigneur Elrond. Il a du chemin à faire, il viendra la veille mais ça va, ce n'est pas le pire. Mais vous, mon cher hobbit ! Nous vous devons ce royaume et nous vous devons un festin comme vous n'en avez encore jamais connu !

— Allons Dain, laisse-le donc respirer un peu ! le rabroua gentiment Balin avec l'assurance tranquille que donne le grand âge et le respect. Cela fait trois semaines que nous chevauchons !

— Oui, enfin, nous avons aussi fait quelques auberges, rappela Bilbon avec un sourire.

— Ca ne compte pas ! Y'a eu des orages ! »

L'objection de pure mauvaise foi de Dwalin amusa grandement ses compatriotes. Dain, bien assez sage pour savoir de quoi il en retournait, ne s'offusquait pas de leur apparent manque de respect. Ils étaient des nains, après tout. Leurs manières étaient extrêmement raffinées. Extrêmement ! Un nain débarrassa le hobbit de ses affaires, un autre conduisit les poneys à l'écurie.

Le hobbit, le Roi sous la Montagne, ses deux conseillers et les dix nains de la garde rapprochée s'enfoncèrent dans la montagne. Elle n'était plus silencieuse, sale et sombre comme la première fois que le Hobbit l'avait découverte. Elle n'était plus non plus couverte d'or fondu, de blocs de pierre détachés de la montagne et le sol jonché de tapisseries éventrées, comme lors du départ de Bilbon. Au contraire, le bruit de la mine était assourdissant, les joyaux installées sur les murs et les piliers scintillaient de mille feux et des tas de nains allaient et venaient. Les tapisseries restaurées pendaient le long des hauts murs de pierre. La principale montrait Thorin écu-de-Chêne dressé face à Azog le profanateur, son épée passée en travers du corps de son ennemi, couvert de blessures et la montagne en arrière-plan.

« C'est magnifique ! » s'exclama Bilbon.

Dain s'enorgueillit. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il souhaitait impressionner aujourd'hui, c'était bien Bilbon Sacquet, seul hobbit connu dans cette partie du monde et membre de la compagnie de Thorin.

La visite se poursuivit jusqu'à la découverte d'un petit salon cosy aux meubles bas, taillés tantôt à même la roche et tantôt dans un bois sombre, couverts de coussins et de couvertures épaisses.

« Votre chambre est à côté, Maître Sacquet, indiqua le Roi sous la Montagne. Le déjeuner sera servi dans deux heures mais les cuisines vont sont ouvertes n'importe quand.

— Mais nous laissons toujours de la bière ici ! nuança Balin en servant quatre choppes.

— N'hésitez pas à vous promener où vous le désirez. Vous être ici chez vous ! Le roi Bard réside à Dale. Il sera heureux de vous revoir également. »

Tous assis sur les sièges, leur choppe dans la main, il y eut un moment de flottement. Chacun resta les yeux dans le vague. Les souvenirs de Thorin restaient vivaces. Chacun d'entre eux en gardaient de lui et chacun d'entre eux ressentait cruellement sa perte.

Bilbon leva sa choppe.

« A Thorin ! A Dain, Roi sous la Montagne, et sa future épouse, puissent leur règne et leurs vies rester sous de bons auspices et la fortune leur sourire ! »

Balin et Dwalin suivirent son exemple. Dain s'inclina respectueusement.

.

.

Les jours passèrent et furent aussi doux pour Bilbon que ceux passés dans la maison d'Elrond. La vie auprès des nains était grossière, sans délicatesse et merveilleusement plaisante. Leurs ouvrages garnissaient les tables, leurs pierres précieuses s'amoncelaient sur leurs habits et pourtant leurs cœurs restaient aimables, sincères et francs. Ils étaient colériques et prompt à boire une pinte avec l'ami qu'ils insultaient deux minutes auparavant, pour se disputer deux minutes ensuite.

Maintenant que Bilbon n'avait pas à faire la vaisselle des nains après leurs repas, il profitait pleinement de leur bonne chère et de leurs chansons gutturales. La nourriture était excellente, variée et contentait largement un bon hobbit.

Il racontait aux jeunes nains son aventure et s'amusait de leurs regards émerveillés. Il se promenait le long de la ville de Dale, saluait Bard et ses enfants devenus adultes, la joie au cœur.

Les préparatifs du mariage s'achevèrent la veille de l'anniversaire des dix ans de la bataille des cinq armées. Ce jour-là, le regret prit le meilleur de Bilbon. Le hobbit passa de nombreuses heures au plus profond de la montagne, à côté des trois tombes de ses amis. L'arkenstone brillait toujours autant sur la poitrine du premier Roi sous la Montagne depuis la chute de Smaug et illuminait à elle seul la grande caverne.

Il fut rejoint là par tous les membres survivant de leur compagnie. Le tour de taille de Bombur avait augmenté. Comment il trouvait encore des pantalons à sa taille, Bilbon l'ignorait.

La compagnie n'avait pas tellement changé en dix ans. Tout au plus Balin avait-il les cheveux encore plus gris et les nains arboraient-ils une barbe encore plus longue. Leurs vêtements, en revanche, n'avaient plus rien à voir avec les manteaux fatigués et les bottes usées. L'or, l'argent et les pierres précieuses brillaient sur leurs tenues. Des chapeaux gigantesques aux couleurs vives donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient encore plus grands et imposants –ce qui dans le cas de Bombur était tout à fait inapproprié.

Les dix nains et le hobbit firent un cercle autour de la tombe de Thorin. Demain serait un jour de fête. Aujourd'hui serait un jour de souvenir et de nostalgie.

Ils restèrent près des tombeaux toute la journée, racontant l'un après l'autre un moment de la vie de Thorin. Les nains écoutèrent Bilbon avec attention. Ils connaissaient tous son histoire pour l'avoir vécue également, mais le hobbit parvenait à la raconter d'une façon telle qu'elle en devenait magnifique. Ils pourraient passer leurs vies à écouter le récit des aventures de Bilbon.

« C'était ma première aventure, déclara Bilbon ce soir-là. J'étais un piètre cambrioleur, un très mauvais menteur et ma maison m'a manqué dès que nous avons dépassé les frontières de la Comté ! Si je devais le refaire, je signerais le contrat sans hésiter.

— Ainsi a parlé le hobbit, au cœur plus grand que cette montagne elle-même ! »

Les nains hochèrent la tête, approuvant les paroles de Balin, puis ils quittèrent la crypte.

.

.

Le jour du mariage de Dain, Roi sous la Montagne, Erebor et Dale arboraient leurs plus beaux atours. Les fenêtres débordaient de fleurs et de banderoles. Les habitants tant nains qu'hommes s'étaient parés de leurs plus beaux atours.

Des poupées en paille à l'effigie de Smaug, de gobelins et d'orques étaient empilées à l'écart à proximité des réserves de nourriture. Ce soir, la population y mettrait le feu et y ferait griller la viande pendant la réception.

Dans la salle du trône, Dain attendait ses invités. Seul Elrond était arrivé la veille et patientait sur un côté de la grande salle entouré de ses fils et de trente de ses guerriers. Ils avaient troqué les armures et les armes pour des tenues de cérémonie richement tissées aux couleurs vives. Elladan et Elrohir portaient chacun un coffre.

Très tôt, les invités arrivèrent. Bard, Roi du Val, arriva en premier avec cent hommes qui avaient combattus à la Bataille des cinq armées. Ses rapports avec Erebor étaient excellent, les hommes du Val cultivant les terres et les nains leur achetant leurs productions. Bard avait installé son palais à Dale. La ville reconstruite possédait donc à la fois l'influence architecturale des nains et des hommes et les deux races y résidaient. Elle était unique en son genre et ses fontaines brillantes faisaient leur fierté.

Apparurent ensuite des elfes de la Lothlorien, menés par Haldir. Celeborn et Galadriel étaient absent, ne pouvant pas quitter leur royaume en ces temps troublés, et aucun nain n'en fut surpris.

Une centaine de nains s'avança sur le chemin de la montagne. Ils venaient des Monts de Fer, ancien Royaume de Dain. En armure ou en simple manteau de cuir, un bouclier sur le dos, montés sur des poneys et des bouquetins, ils traversèrent la rue au son d'une vieille chanson naine. Bientôt, ce fut tout Dale qui en reprit les paroles. Ceux qui les ignoraient suivaient la mélodie. Ils saluèrent le Roi Dain et s'installèrent à proximité de lui, restant à bonne distance des elfes d'Elrond et de la Lothlorien.

Saroumane vint ensuite, seul sur son cheval, sa longue barbe blanche ondulant dans le vent froid, son manteau blanc volant derrière lui.

Vêtue d'une cape étincelante et d'un collier de gemmes bleues par-dessus une tunique plus simple et plus adaptée aux longs voyages, verte et marron, Tauriel s'avança fièrement devant Dain. Elle s'inclina devant le roi sous la Montagne avec un pincement au cœur, ses longs cheveux roux s'étalant dans son dos. Elle se tint ensuite à l'écart tant des nains que des autres elfes, attendant les siens qui devaient arriver bientôt, mais elle adressa un signe de tête poli vers eux.

Le roi Thranduil avait commué son exil en une mise à l'épreuve : pendant cinq années entières, elle avait dû accompagner Legolas dans les terres du Nord, loin de sa famille et des forêts, protégeant le prince sans relâche. C'était une peine clémente : à l'issue des cinq années, elle avait pu rentrer à la Forêt Noire. Si elle avait perdu son poste de capitaine de la garde royale, elle en avait obtenu un nouveau qui la satisfaisait pleinement : messagère entre Thranduil, les autres elfes, les nains et les hommes. Elle voyageait sans cesse, voyait le monde et pouvait tenir son roi informé de ce qui se passait en dehors de leurs frontières. Régulièrement, elle passait par la Montagne solitaire et se rendait sur la tombe de Kili. Elle entretenait de bons rapports avec les nains, sans toutefois être familier avec eux. Les voir était à la fois merveilleux et douloureux.

Un magicien sur une vieille charrette s'avança tout à la fin de la matinée, à peine une heure avant le début de la cérémonie. Son chapeau gris masquait son visage mais nul ne se mépris sur son identité. Il délaissa la carriole à Dale et, simplement muni de son manteau gris et de son bâton, s'avança vers Erebor. Gandalf fut accueilli en héros et en ami. Après les salutations d'usage au roi sous la Montagne sur son trône de fer, d'argent et d'or, le magicien disparu parmi les nombreux invités du grand Hall. Il se glissa entre les nains et arriva derrière le hobbit.

« Mon cher Gandalf ! s'exclama Bilbon.

— Mon ami, vous avez une bien bonne mine. N'avez-vous pas l'air un peu à l'étroit dans votre veston ?

— J'en blâme les nains ! Je suis leur hôte depuis une semaine et je crains de prendre encore d'ici à mon départ ! »

Le soleil monta encore haut dans le ciel, dispersant les derniers bancs de brouillard de la ville de Dale. Dain, droit sur le trône, devint nerveux. La cérémonie commençait dans une demi-heure et le roi Thranduil n'était toujours pas arrivé.

Des murmures montèrent des invités, impatients et inquiets, qui attendaient en silence depuis plus d'une heure les derniers attendus. Les nains fronçaient les sourcils, marmonnaient et certains dévisageaient les elfes de la Lorien. Elrond lui-même ne semblait pas à son aise. Il échangea quelques mots avec ses fils et regardait tantôt la porte tantôt le visage de Dain qui s'empourprait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, tantôt Tauriel, seule elfe de la Forêt Noire présente.

Tauriel elle-même s'inquiétait du retard de son roi. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer mais des rides d'expression au coin de ses yeux, ses sourcils légèrement froncés et son maintien un peu raide la trahissaient pour qui savait observer.

« Ce n'est pas bon, murmura Balin. Si Thranduil ne vient pas…

— Il peut simplement être en retard, argua Bilbon.

— Mon cher Bilbon, seul un magicien peut se permettre de faire attendre un roi ! lâcha Gloin avant d'ajouter à l'attention du magicien. Sans vouloir vous reprocher vos arrivées inopinées, Maître Gandalf. Vous arrivez juste à l'heure et pour un roi, c'est déjà presque trop tard.

— Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Gloin, répondit aimablement le magicien. Vous avez entièrement raison ! Le mariage est dans dix minutes. Thranduil aurait dû arriver voici deux heures au moins.

— Bah, il y a une journée à cheval entre la Forêt Noire et Erebor, il doit avoir eu un contretemps ! Ce n'est pas si grave !

— Bien sûr que si ! se récria Balin. Nous sommes en négociation avec eux pour des accords commerciaux et militaires. Son absence va considérablement les compliquer.

— Elrond et Haldir ne sont pas venu parce qu'ils apprécient les mariages ou les longs voyages, Bilbon, précisa Gandalf, mais parce qu'il est certaines occasions où l'absence d'un souverain serait une insulte. Le monde est rempli d'ennemis. C'est dans des rencontres comme celles-ci qu'un peuple peut renforcer ses alliances.

— Ou les défaire ? supposa le hobbit avec un frisson. Mais je croyais que les relations avec la Forêt Noire allaient mieux…

— Mieux, oui. Tauriel fait un travail formidable ! Ménager la susceptibilité des elfes et des nains est un travail d'équilibriste, j'en sais quelque chose ! »

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Elrond esquissa un sourire.

« Bien, cela reste à voir, poursuivit Gandalf. Il faut plus que quelques années pour réunir les elfes et les nains. Thranduil lui-même n'est pas venu à Erebor depuis la bataille d'il y a dix ans, il n'a envoyé que des émissaires et aucun de son sang ni de haut rang. Son absence sera perçue par tous les nains comme une insulte ! Maintenant, chut ! »

Ils attendirent. Assez sage pour laisser une dernière chance, Dain attendit une heure, puis deux et enfin trois. Finalement, se fut Tauriel qui sauva de justesse la situation. Elle quitta le recoin d'où elle attendait nerveusement et se tint devant le trône de Dain.

« Je représenterai mon peuple, les elfes de la Forêt Noire, et mon roi, déclara-t-elle en s'inclinant plus bas encore que quiconque ce jour-là. A ce titre je sollicite l'indulgence des nains pour l'absence du roi Thranduil et je vous supplie de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. »

Le visage cramoisi devant l'affront, Dain fit un vague signe d'assentiment. Ce fut la dernière fois que le nom de Thranduil fut prononcé.

Le Roi sous la Montagne donna l'ordre de commencer la cérémonie, à la fois fête d'anniversaire de la reconquête de la montagne et de la victoire contre les armées de gobelin et d'orques et mariage du Roi sous la Montagne.

Les cadeaux des invités se révélèrent somptueux, à l'exception de celui de Bilbon mais les cartes d'Erebor qu'il avait réalisé lui-même et la meilleure herbe à pipe de la Comté touchèrent profondément Dain. Celui apporté par Tauriel était banal, bien insuffisant pour une offrande faite au nom de la Forêt Noire. Personne n'en parla : Dain l'accepta avec les formules de politesse d'usage chez les nains, le regard glacial.


	2. Chapter 2

Le seigneur Elrond quitta la montagne le premier à l'aube du troisième jour des festivités : il ne pouvait guère s'absenter longtemps de son domaine. Les elfes de Fondcombe se rassemblèrent dans la ville de Dale, chevaux sellés et épée à leur côté : traverser les Monts Brumeux restait dangereux en dépit de la déroute des gobelins et des orques dix ans plus tôt.

Dain raccompagna Elrond et ses fils jusqu'à la lisière du royaume des nains. Bilbon chevauchait derrière eux sur son poney ventru tout en fumant son herbe à pipe. La matinée était magnifique et le hobbit avait rejeté son épaisse cape d'hiver. Les rayons du soleil naissant réchauffaient l'atmosphère, faisant briller les brins d'herbe gelés par la nuit.

« Je regrette que vous partiez aussi tôt, Maître Hobbit, déclara Dain lors de leur séparation.

— Je regrette aussi de vous laisser, sire, lui répondit cérémonieusement Bilbon, mais j'ai envie de revoir Fondcombe. Je n'y suis passé que très rapidement il y a dix ans et je l'ai toujours regretté. Les chants joyeux des elfes me manquent ! Mais n'ayez crainte, je reviendrai vite !

— Dans ce cas, je vous dis à bientôt, mon ami ! le salua Balin.

— On repassera par la Comté chercher de vos merveilleuses herbes ! renchérit Gloin. Vous ne nous en avez ramené que pour une seule année si nous nous rationnons !

— Je vous en ai ramené autant que le poney pouvait en porter ! »

Les nains s'esclaffèrent, les elfes sourirent et Bilbon fit avancer sa monture. Jusqu'à ce que les nains disparaissent de sa vision, il leur adressa des signes de la main.

La longue procession d'elfes s'aventura sur l'ancien pays de la désolation de Smaug où fleurissaient les champs et les habitations des hommes. Ils allaient au pas, tranquilles dans ces terres sans ennemi où ils avaient une bonne visibilité.

Vers le milieu de la matinée, les elfes arrêtèrent leurs montures, leur firent faire volteface et conservèrent la main sur leurs épées, sans toutefois les dégainer. Ils patientaient davantage qu'ils ne se préparaient à une attaque mais Bilbon ne le vit pas ainsi :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— Deux cavaliers arrivent ! lui répondit Elrond. La route est bonne et nous venons de là, aussi je penche pour un messager. Les chevaux vont grand train. »

La prédiction du semi-elfe se révéla exacte. Gandalf avait délaissé sa charrette et son grand poney de trait pour un cheval plus fin et plus rapide. A ses côtés, Tauriel chevauchait une grande jument grise à la manière des elfes, sans selle ni bride. Sa cape flottant dans le vent révélait une épée longue et fine à sa ceinture, des poignards et un arc.

Dès qu'ils les virent, les elfes se détendirent tout à fait et les conversations joyeuses reprirent.

« Ne deviez-vous pas rester avec Dain organiser les défenses de la Montagne, Mithrandir ? intervient doucement Elrond.

— L'alliance des elfes et des nains me préoccupe davantage pour l'instant. Les nains n'oublieront pas cet affront et ils parlent déjà de le faire payer à Thranduil ! Les négociations n'aboutiront pas. Quelle folie l'a encore piqué ?

— J'ignore pour quelle raison mon Roi n'est pas venu, expliqua Tauriel, et cela m'inquiète. Je dois lui annoncer que son absence a piqué les nains dans leur orgueil ! Je prie pour qu'il accepte de revenir sur sa décision et d'envoyer un cadeau digne de ce nom à Dain. C'est à peine si j'ai été la bienvenue.

— Thranduil a de nombreuses raisons de haïr les nains, rappela Elrond.

— Certes, mais avec le retour de Sauron, Erebor et la Forêt Noire doivent s'allier et faire front commun ou cela sera la ruine pour tous, rétorqua le magicien.

— Allez-vous donc voir Thranduil, Gandalf ? » intervint Bilbon.

Gandalf et Elrond en avaient oublié le hobbit, à deux pas derrière eux, les oreilles assez fines pour entendre une conversation. Elrond sourit.

« Nous allons tous voir Thranduil, mon cher Hobbit ! Traverser la forêt sera plus rapide que la contourner par le nord.

— Etes-vous passé par là pour venir à Erebor, Seigneur Elrond ?

— Non, nous sommes passés plus au sud, sur la vieille route des elfes. Je le regrette à présent. J'aurais pu le convaincre d'accepter l'invitation des nains ! »

La moue de Tauriel indiqua clairement ce qu'elle pensait : quand Thranduil avait décidé de faire –ou ne pas faire !- quelque chose, rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à le faire changer d'avis. Tout au plus parvenait-elle depuis quelques années à lui fournir des conseils mais plus d'une fois il ne l'avait pas écouté. A elle ensuite d'arrondir les angles !

La troupe resta silencieuse. Le temps était radieux dans cette fin d'été et l'inquiétude des grands seigneurs de ce monde semblait déplacée sur la route calme. Construite trois ans auparavant pour relier la Forêt Noire et Erebor, assez large pour permettre le passage de deux chariots de front ou cinq cavaliers, ses pierres grises étaient cachées par les hautes herbes des bas-côtés : seuls ceux qui arpentaient la piste pouvaient voir où elle menait.

La route ne coupait pas à travers la plaine en ligne droite de la montagne à la forêt mais rejoignait le lac d'Esgaroth à l'est pour ensuite remonter au Nord vers Erebor en longeant la rivière. Le chemin en était doublé mais permettait également aux hommes d'Esgaroth d'atteindre le royaume des nains plus facilement. Une journée de cheval était nécessaire pour effectuer le voyage, quoi qu'à une allure soutenue, un cheval au galop puisse le faire en quinze heures.

La route n'était pas non plus droite : tantôt elle montait et descendait au gré des collines, tantôt elle tournait à gauche ou à droite et un pan du chemin leur était dévoilé jusqu'au prochain virage.

Les cultures cédèrent la place à des hautes herbes qui ondulaient sous le vent. Elles étaient plus hautes que Bilbon lui-même, fût-il juché sur son poney, et le pauvre hobbit ne parvenait pas à voir grand-chose du paysage, pris entre deux murs de verdure comme il l'était. Il s'ennuya profondément.

Les sabots des chevaux claquaient sur les pierres, résonnaient dans le silence de la grande plaine. Les elfes chuchotaient entre eux dans leur langue chantante. Ils souriaient, plaisantaient, sortaient de leurs sacs des fruits qu'ils mangeaient pour tout repas de midi. Bilbon en fit de même avec les biscuits que Bombur lui avait offerts. C'étaient de bon gros biscuits de nains, moelleux et garnis de fruits confits. Il les agrémenta de viande séchée au gros sel agrémentée d'épices, spécialité des hommes de Dale que le hobbit appréciait.

Après huit heures d'une paisible chevauchée ininterrompue, la troupe dépassa un virage serré dissimulé par de gros rochers et une petite colline. En tête de la colonne, Elrond et Gandalf disparurent derrière la roche et Bilbon les suivit tranquillement, toujours en train de fumer pour tromper son ennui. Les yeux du hobbit s'écarquillèrent devant le spectacle qui s'étendit sous les yeux.

Des elfes et des chevaux gisaient sur le chemin et dans les hautes-herbes, leurs corps mutilés par des blessures profondes. Certains étaient criblés de blessures, leurs tuniques arrachées laissant apercevoir de longues estafilades noires, à d'autres manquaient des membres.

Le carnage semblait encore plus terrible sous le soleil et la chaleur de la journée. L'odeur des corps en décomposition était aussi pénible que la vue. Des elfes portèrent un tissu empli de parfum à leurs narines pour ne pas la sentir. Bilbon en fut malade. Il laissa tomber sa pipe dans les herbes écrasées au bord du chemin.

Elrond et Gandalf s'arrêtèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Ils contemplèrent le carnage, les yeux écarquillés, n'osant pas croire ce qu'ils voyaient.

Tauriel reprit ses esprits la plus vite. Elle talonna son cheval. Couchée sur l'encolure, elle parvint la première sur le lieu du massacre, sans se préoccuper d'un éventuel ennemi. Les corbeaux s'envolèrent en l'entendant arriver. Ils planèrent en cercles au-dessus du champ de bataille, poussant des cris rauques qui donnaient la chair de poule à l'elfe. Les mouches restèrent sur les morts au milieu des larves et des insectes. Si elle avait eu l'espoir de trouver des survivants, il fut déçu d'amblée. Le sang était sec, les yeux vitreux et les corps froids. Les vers festoyaient depuis trois jours entiers.

Le reste des elfes la rattrapa. Les soldats entourèrent le champ de bataille, restant à cheval, pour s'assurer qu'aucun ennemi n'était encore présent. Epées au clair et flèche encochée sur les arcs, ils parcoururent toute la zone au galop et se postèrent à chaque coin du massacre. Ils ne virent personne.

« C'est impossible ! souffla Tauriel. Ce…

— Comptez les elfes et les chevaux ! ordonna sèchement Gandalf. Tauriel, secouez-vous ! Combien devaient venir ? Combien ?

— Ce sont des habits de la Forêt Noire, je les reconnaitrais entre milles ! s'exclama Bilbon. Est-ce là la délégation de Thranduil ? Mais le mariage était avant-hier !

— Et ils ont été surpris en y allant ! Tauriel, Thranduil et Legolas devaient-ils venir tous les deux ?

— Legolas est encore dans le Nord…Thranduil devait mener la délégation en personne. Où…Par les Valars, où est le roi ? »

Blême, Tauriel détourna le regard. Ces elfes avaient été sous son commandement, elle les connaissait tous. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Ceux de Bilbon pleuraient déjà à torrents. Le hobbit sortit un mouchoir brodé de sa poche intérieure et se tamponna le visage. Il renifla pour calmer ses sanglots.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! gémit-il avec un autre sanglot. En ces temps de paix, sur une route sans danger ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Dix minutes auparavant, la liesse régnait dans la troupe d'Elrond. Seulement dix minutes et l'accablement remplaçait la joie ! Plus personne ne parlait. Les elfes contemplaient les victimes, allaient de l'un à l'autre comme des fantômes. Gandalf avait fourni un remontant à Tauriel. L'elfe menaçait de s'effondrer sous le choc. Pourtant, elle allait d'un elfe à l'autre, espérant savoir ce qui était arrivé à son roi : il n'y avait là que les soldats de la garde royale !

L'odeur était pestilentielle et incommodait les sensibles elfes autant que la vue des corps en décomposition. Certains des gens d'Elrond, pris de malaise, restèrent assis à l'écart, les yeux fermés, priant Mandos d'accueillir les guerriers tombés avec toute la gloire qui leur était due.

Dans son accablement, Bilbon mit du temps avant de remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait aucun cadavre, hormis ceux des elfes et des chevaux. Il n'y avait pas non plus de flèches ni d'épées en dehors de celles des elfes des bois. Et pourtant, les blessures étaient sans équivoque.

« Seigneur Elrond ! Mithrandir ! Ici ! »

Le cri venait de leur droite, à l'écart du carnage, près d'un bosquet de hauts sapins. Elrond et Gandalf se précipitèrent, Tauriel sur leurs talons. Bilbon les suivit difficilement : les hautes herbes lui arrivaient au-dessus de la tête. Elles s'enroulaient autour de ses bottes, se prenaient dans la boucle de la ceinture et l'empêchait d'avancer. Au bout de quelques pas, il surgit dans un couloir d'herbes piétinées, large d'environ un mètre. Il l'arpenta au trot, le cœur lourd et inquiet de savoir ce qu'il allait découvrir au bout.

Quand le hobbit arriva près des elfes, son cœur se serra et son estomac se révulsa. Il regretta tout à coup qu'il ne soit pas vide. Deux chevaux gisaient là ainsi que trois elfes des bois mais c'est le grand cerf elfique qui retint toute son attention. Ses bois avaient été tranchés net, sa cage thoracique était profondément enfoncée mais le hobbit pouvait voir la bride d'or et la selle ensanglantées.

Une flaque de sang inquiéta l'elfe puis il se rendit compte que des traces de pas s'éloignaient du carnage sur quelques mètres. Le sang marquait des contours de botte sur les herbes et Elrond put reconstituer facilement le combat près du cerf. Cependant, une autre flaque de sang encore plus à l'écart, bien loin des animaux et des cadavres, lui firent penser qu'un elfe avait été sérieusement blessé. Mais il ne trouva aucun corps, seulement des herbes écrasés.

« Cherchez le Roi Thranduil ! » ordonna Elrond à ses gens.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour déstabiliser le Seigneur Elrond, ancien Héraut de Gil-Galad, grand guerrier et guérisseur qui avait participé à la dernière alliance des elfes et des hommes. Un ami et roi des elfes disparu en faisait partie. Son cœur se serra d'angoisse. Si Thranduil était mort, ce serait un coup sérieux porté aux elfes à la veille d'une guerre contre l'Ennemi qui déciderait de l'avenir des Terres du Milieu.

Lui-même arpenta les hautes herbes, espérant le découvrir mort ou miraculeusement en vie. Sans succès.

« Seigneur Elrond ! Nous avons compté cinquante-trois chevaux et quarante-huit elfes !

— Plus le cerf, murmura Bilbon pour lui-même.

— Envoyez un messager immédiatement au royaume sylvestre ! ordonna le semi-elfe avant d'ajouter après une hésitation, et envoyez un message à Dain ! »

En effet, ils étaient encore plus près de la Montagne Erebor que des Cavernes de Thranduil puisqu'ils avaient jusqu'à présent longé le fleuve et dépassé la cité de Lacville-la-Nouvelle depuis une heure seulement. Les deux cavaliers choisis sautèrent sur le dos de leurs montures et foncèrent le plus vite possible. Tauriel regarda celui qui se dirigeait vers la forêt disparaitre au loin. Elle ne s'était pas proposée pour porter ce message : sa place était là, à chercher ce qui était arrivé.

Les elfes et le magicien restant cherchèrent des indices. Les herbes foulées avaient protégé les assaillants : les traces de pas ne s'étaient pas imprimées dans le sol. Les seuls visibles étaient celles délimitées par des bottes tachées de sang. Le champ de bataille n'avait pas été choisi au hasard ! Ceux qui avaient fait cela étaient expérimentés et connaissaient assez la route pour en tirer tous les avantages, le guérisseur en était certain.

Elrond envoya une troupe le long de la route pour chercher sur le bas-côté des signes ou des choses qui ne devraient pas être là. Les elfes furent absents longtemps. Ils ne revinrent que tard dans la nuit. Ils avaient trouvé de nombreuses traces de pas au sud puis vers l'est, encore qu'ils ne pouvaient être plus précis et qu'ils ne purent aller plus loin que cinq milles. Au-delà, la piste se perdait.

Bilbon, resté au campement improvisé près de la route, s'occupait de la nourriture. C'était le seul poste qu'il avait trouvé par ne pas être entre les pattes des elfes ou de Gandalf. Il fit du feu et installa une casserole d'eau pour faire du thé.

« Mon vieux Bilbon, cette histoire sent mauvais ! songea-t-il. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un récupérer toutes ses armes. Il n'y a aucune trace des agresseurs ! »

Au soir, les quelques elfes qui avaient encore de l'appétit s'assirent près du feu de camp. Les autres restèrent en retrait, profondément troublés par la mort de tant des leurs et la disparition du roi. De temps en temps, leurs regards se portaient sur la fine silhouette aux cheveux roux, isolée et silencieuse à vingt pas d'eux, accablée de chagrin.

Le hobbit servit à tous une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux. Il en déposa près de Tauriel sans lui demander son avis.

Gandalf s'installa près du feu et tira sa pipe. Il rendit à Bilbon celle qu'il avait oubliée dans l'herbe. Le magicien souffla longuement des ronds de fumée, les yeux brillants dans l'obscurité à la lueur du feu. Il s'était enroulé dans son manteau gris de voyage pour se protéger du froid et du vent.

« Les elfes du royaume sylvestre sont peut-être déjà au courant, supposa Bilbon pour alléger l'atmosphère. Après tout, Thranduil et les elfes survivants ont dû rentrer chez eux à l'heure qu'il est.

— Mon brave Bilbon, votre optimisme est touchant ! Touchant et vain, je le crains. Les elfes ne laisseraient pas les leurs pourrir loin de chez eux. Non, ni Thranduil ni ses soldats ne sont retournés à la Forêt Noire. Que sont-ils devenus ? Ils ont été emmenés. Par qui ? Je l'ignore. C'est précisément ce qui me fait peur !

— En êtes-vous certain ? Peut-être se sont-ils cachés. Oh, j'aurais dû rester à Erebor encore une semaine !

— Mais vous êtes là et vous ne pouvez partir maintenant. Qui qu'aient été les assaillants, Thranduil a été submergé par leur nombre. Il serait extrêmement imprudent de quitter ces terres seul.

— J'ai regardé les corps, confia Elrond. Il y a là des blessures laissées par des épées, des marteaux, des haches et des flèches. Mais je n'ai trouvé aucune arme ! C'est impossible. Les morts ne récupèrent pas leurs épées et les vivants ne ramassent pas toutes les flèches tirées : beaucoup sont abîmées et inutilisables.

— Elles n'ont pas été récupérées pour resservir ! s'exclama sinistrement Gandalf. Elles l'ont été pour ne pas découvrir qui a fait cela.

— Vous ne pouvez garder des informations pour vous, Mithrandir. »

Elrond n'en dit pas plus. Il dévisageait le magicien de ses yeux gris, le visage attentif et tendu où se reflétaient les lumières du feu. Il n'était pas le seul, toute l'attention était dirigée vers Gandalf, y compris celle du hobbit.

Le magicien hésita. Ses espoirs de parler discrètement au Seigneur Elrond furent anéantis : aucun elfe ne le laisserait quitter le feu sans explications. Résigné, le magicien poussa un soupir et il sortit de sa cape un mouchoir qu'il donna au Seigneur elfe. Elrond l'ouvrit doucement pour découvrir une pointe de flèche en fer noir. Le bois était brisé à un pouce de la pointe.

« J'espérais trouver une explication logique, une coïncidence, quoi que ce soit, mais je n'en ai pas, commença-t-il. Cette flèche était fichée dans la poitrine d'un elfe. C'est sans aucun doute possible ce qui a causé sa mort.

— Gandalf, c'est juste une flèche !

— C'est une flèche de nains, Bilbon. Une flèche de nain qui a tué un soldat de la garde royale de Thranduil ! »

Un silence glacial s'abattit sur le groupe. Quelques coups d'œil furent jetés à Tauriel, qui, à l'écart, ne les avait pas entendus.

« Les nains d'Erebor arriveront bientôt, il serait bon de ne rien leur dire et de voir leurs réactions, reprit Gandalf. Ne dites rien à Tauriel non plus. Je lui en parlerai lorsque nous en saurons plus.

— Comment pouvez-vous savoir…

— Allons Bilbon ! le houspilla légèrement Gandalf. Un Roi elfique invité par Dain se fait attaquer à vingt-cinq milles d'Erebor et il n'enverrait aucun représentant de son peuple pour savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

— Ce serait une véritable insulte envers les elfes, expliqua Elrond. Des nains tuant des elfes des bois et capturant le roi Thranduil ! Voilà qui va suffire à déclencher la colère de leur peuple. »

La clairvoyance d'Elrond glaça le sang des elfes. Sauron était de retour en Mordor et les deux royaumes les plus puissants au nord-est de la terre du milieu se divisaient.


	3. Chapter 3

Comme Gandalf et Elrond l'avaient prédit, des nains arrivèrent alors que le matin n'était pas encore levé. Dain chevauchait un poney harnaché pour la guerre, lui-même armé jusqu'aux dents. Cent nains le suivaient, dont Balin, Dwalin, Gloin, Nori et Dori.

Tauriel les observa au loin sans se mêler à eux ni aller les saluer. La politesse était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle vivait depuis la veille dans la hantise d'informer Legolas qu'il était à présent Roi. Elle errait sans but sur le champ de bataille, espérant trouver quoi que ce soit de nouveau.

Le magicien s'avança à la rencontre des nains pour leur expliquer la situation. En retrait, Elrond étudia leurs réactions, s'attardant en particulier sur le roi sous la montagne. Ils ne décelèrent rien d'anormal chez eux, l'horreur peinte sur leurs figures semblait véritable. Ils se proposèrent spontanément pour monter la garde conjointement avec les elfes, voire de raccompagner Elrond et Bilbon chez eux.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles du roi Thranduil ? demanda Dain rapidement alors qu'avec Elrond et Gandalf il faisait le tour du champ de bataille.

— Nous ignorons toujours ce qu'il est advenu de lui, avoua Elrond. Les traces des assaillants ont été totalement masquées ici. Nous avons trouvé des empreintes d'une colonne au sud qui vont jusqu'au lac d'Esgaroth. J'ignore encore si la piste au-delà a donné des résultats. Mes gens ne sont pas encore revenus.

— Esgaroth ? Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama Dain. Nous les aurions vus ! C'est le territoire des hommes de Bard. Son fils est Maître de Lacville-la-Nouvelle !

— De nuit ? La surveillance des hommes s'est relâchée en l'absence de Dragon et des orques, vous le savez, Dain ! »

Le reproche clair de Gandalf fit monter le rouge aux joues du nain.

« Peut-être un peu, admit-il de mauvaise grâce. Si c'est le cas, nous leur donnerons la chasse dès aujourd'hui !

— Ne soyez pas trop hâtif, Sire. Installez vos tentes, nous parlerons ensuite.

— Moi qui croyais qu'il voulait économiser un cadeau ! » bougonna le roi en coordonnant l'installation de son campement.

Une fois les tentes dressées, Gandalf, Dain, Dwalin, Gloin, Elrond et ses fils et Bilbon s'y installèrent. Tauriel fut priée de se joindre à eux. Devant l'insistance u magicien elle obtempéra de mauvaise grâce et resta silencieuse dans le fond de la tente. Les nouvelles allaient vites et les langues des elfes de Fondcombe étaient trop rapides : elle connaissait l'identité des coupables. Elle qui avait affronté Thranduil pour l'avenir de son peuple et l'amour d'un nain se retrouvait à présent tiraillée entre les siens et l'affection pour des ennemis.

En dépit du faste des tissus et des sièges, ils étaient à l'étroit. La hauteur réduite de la tente incommodait les elfes qui ne pouvaient y rester debout. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus tous s'y asseoir et Elrond renvoya finalement ses fils, tandis que Gloin quittait l'assemblée.

« Je ne suis pas certain que ma présence est souhaitable, tenta Bilbon devant les mines sombres. Je peux partir si vous le désirez.

— Vous êtes une partie neutre qui n'appartient à aucune des races en cause, rétorqua Gandalf. Votre présence est souhaitable et nécessaire.

— Aucune des races en cause ? releva Dwalin.

— Il y a une chose que nous ne vous ayons pas encore dite… »

Pour toute réponse, Elrond déposa le mouchoir contenant la pointe de flèche sur la table basse. Les nains étudièrent le fragment avec attention, sans comprendre toutes les ramifications qu'il impliquait.

« Les seules flèches et épées que nous avons trouvées ici sont celles des elfes, révéla Gandalf. De même qu'il n'y avait que leurs cadavres. Aucune trace d'un ennemi quelconque hormis les ravages qu'il a causé. Mais ceci a été oublié dans le corps d'un elfe.

— Une flèche naine ! Ce n'est pas possible !

— La piste que mes gens suivent est celle de nains, précisa Elrond. Une troupe importante pour autant que nous puissions en juger. Ce n'est pas inhabituel dans ces régions mais compte tenu des circonstances, mes gens les ont suivies.

— C'est de la folie !

— Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, Balin. Je n'en étais pas certain moi-même jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe ramasse ceci, coincé dans des ronces près d'Esgaroth. Croyez bien que je suis aussi désolé que vous ! »

Gandalf tendit un morceau de tissu. Il passa entre les mains de chacun des nains présents qui l'examinèrent attentivement.

« Cela vient de chez nous, concéda Dain. Mais je vous assure que je ne suis au courant de rien. Esgaroth, cette flèche et ce bout de manteau de nain…Les elfes des bois vont en devenir fous !

— Si nous avions pensé que vous étiez impliqué, nous ne vous aurions rien dit, annonça sombrement Elrond. Votre colère contre Thranduil était sincère, comme votre proposition d'aide. Je ne pense pas que cette situation ait à voir avec vous.

— Moi non plus je ne l'ai jamais cru ! intervint Bilbon avec ferveur.

— Tous les nains savaient que Thranduil devait venir à Erebor, il est tombé dans une embuscade, ajouta Gandalf. Le terrain était idéal pour cela ! Qui remarquerait une troupe de nain près de leur royaume ? Néanmoins, vous aurez du mal à leur faire comprendre que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Les elfes des bois arriveront dans la matinée. Ils ne doivent plus être très loin d'ici, d'ailleurs.

— C'est une mauvaise affaire, une très mauvaise affaire ! gémit Dain. Avec Thranduil, nous étions en train de mettre au point une alliance commerciale et militaire pour garder nos frontières contre Sauron et Dol Guldur ! »

L'accablement des nains était réel. Dain fourra sa tête dans ses mains, de sorte que les autres ne voyaient plus que ses cheveux roux. Balin n'était pas en meilleur état. Le premier conseiller du roi ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette impasse. Il redoutait à juste titre le courroux des elfes. Tous ne seraient pas aussi conciliants qu'Elrond !

Un peu à l'écart et se demandant toujours ce qu'il faisait là, Bilbon Sacquet les observait les uns après les autres. L'angoisse lui étreignait le cœur à lui aussi. Il avait vu une guerre, il ne tenait pas à en voir une nouvelle. L'image des morts hantait son esprit. C'était une chose de voir des elfes tués en pleine bataille. C'en était une autre d'arriver ensuite et d'en découvrir les affreuses conséquences. Tous ces beaux visages vides d'expression, aux yeux ouverts, rouges de sangs, rongés par les larves et les asticots, dévorés par les bêtes sauvages…

« Pourrait-il y avoir des nains renégats ? tenta Bilbon. Beaucoup de nains vivent en dehors des royaumes, m'avez-vous dit. Thorin lui-même ne vivait pas dans les monts de fer, à l'époque. Si vous pouvez les trouver, je suis certain que les elfes seront plus cléments.

— Hélas, mon ami, pas après Esgaroth ! se désola Balin. Il n'y a que les nains des monts de Fer par là-bas. Notre peuple et celui de Dain !

— D'autant que pour tuer une cinquantaine d'elfes sylvains sans laisser de trace, il ne suffit pas de deux ou trois renégats ! renchérit Dain. Je suis le premier à reconnaitre leur bravoure et leurs compétences. Thranduil lui-même est un sacré morceau ! Je me souviens encore de son combat contre les gobelins d'il y a dix ans. Aucun d'eux n'a pu lui faire la moindre égratignure ! »

Il soupira et se redressa un peu. Il passa une main le long de sa barde et coinça son pouce dans sa large ceinture.

« Non, poursuivit-il, si j'avais eu à exécuter un tel plan, j'aurais au moins pris cent de mes guerriers : cinquante pour tuer les elfes, cinquante pour ramener les blessés et les morts.

— Ce n'est pas une petite troupe de renégat, appuya Balin, mais une véritable révolution ! Certaines factions en veulent encore aux elfes mais je ne croyais pas qu'ils iraient jusque-là !

— Mais enfin c'est de la folie –et arrêtez de parler comme si vous y étiez pour quelque chose ! s'écria Bilbon. Je veux dire…imaginez les risques ! Si cela échouait…si les nains étaient surpris, c'est une guerre qui les attendait ! Les elfes n'aurait jamais laissé passer ça ! Que pourraient-ils en retirer ? Et leurs traces de pas ! Les elfes sont en train de remonter leur piste !

— Précisément parce que le plan a échoué, rappela Elrond. Les groupes de nains ne sont pas suspects dans cette région. Ils sont courants près d'Esgaroth. Ils ont construit cette route et l'arpentent quotidiennement ! Une journée de plus et les dernières traces auraient été effacées par le mauvais temps ou par d'autres plus récentes.

— Le seigneur Elrond a raison, renchérit Gandalf. Les nains ont masqué leur présence ici pour ne pas être suspectés ils ne l'auront pas fait au-delà de la route. Sans la flèche brisée, nous ignorerions encore qui a fait cela et nous ignorerions qui rechercher ! Cela nous donne un avantage. Notre ennemi ignore qu'il est poursuivi. Nous devons agir avec discrétion.

— Cependant Bilbon a raison, nuança Elrond. Ce plan a été muri et froidement mis en place depuis longtemps, il ne laissait aucune part à l'improvisation. Dain, quand avez-vous rendu public l'annonce de votre mariage ?

— La date exacte ? Il y a six mois. Tous les nains et les hommes étaient au courant ! »

La discussion se poursuivit longtemps, jusqu'à ce que des exclamations surviennent à l'extérieur. Une colonne d'elfes de la Forêt Noire s'avançait au galop vers le campement improvisé, avec à leur tête, l'un des conseillers de Thranduil, Fariel. Comme les nains, ils étaient armés pour la guerre. Sachant ce qui les attendait, ils ne cillèrent pas devant les chevaux en décomposition et n'accordèrent qu'un bref coup d'œil aux linceuls blancs étendus dans les hautes-herbes.

Cependant, en dépit de toutes les précautions de Gandalf et Elrond, la rumeur s'était propagée trop loin et les elfes de la Forêt Noire connaissaient la vérité. Tauriel n'eut d'autres choix que de la confirmer de vive voix lorsque Fariel la convoqua devant lui.

Par chance, Dain ordonna aux siens de se retirer. Les tentes rapidement démontées et les chargements installés sur le dos des poneys, ils quittèrent la route pour rentrer chez eux. Ses craintes furent fondées : les elfes de la Forêt Noire auraient attaqués les nains de Dain si ces derniers n'avaient pas quitté l'endroit et si le magicien et le semi-elfe ne s'y étaient pas opposés de toutes leurs forces. Tauriel avait également essayé, sans succès. Son influence n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été. Ceux qui auparavant la suivaient aveuglément ne lui adressaient plus aucun crédit.

Bilbon observa de loin ces prémices de guerre entre les elfes et les nains.

La journée lui parut une éternité. Au soir, les carrioles elfiques emportèrent les morts vers la Forêt noire. Les nains quittèrent l'endroit, ne laissant que le conseiller Balin. Elrond prépara ses troupes pour un départ au petit matin. Il s'était déjà attardé trop longtemps, il lui fallait regagner Fondcombe.

« Le Prince Legolas est encore dans le Nord, révéla Gandalf devant le feu lors du dîner. Des cavaliers vont lui porter un message, mais il ne sera pas de retour avant plusieurs jours.

— Que pourrait-il faire de plus ? se lamenta Bilbon.

— Avec la disparition du roi Thranduil, il peut déclencher une guerre…ou la refuser. Les elfes de la forêt Noire n'ont pas trouvé d'autres traces des nains. Nous en restons au même point ! »

.

.

A des milles de là, les nains conduits par Dain se séparèrent des poneys de bât et galopèrent à bride abattue vers Esgaroth aussitôt qu'ils prirent congé des elfes et de Gandalf. Ils chevauchèrent toute la journée et arrivèrent dans la nuit.

La ville du lac avait été reconstruite des années plus tôt. Dain savait y trouver Bard qui, bien qu'il n'y réside plus que rarement, avait été mandé par son fils.

Les poneys épuisés dérapaient sur des plaques de verglas. Les nains, frigorifiés par la gelée du petit matin, rajustaient sans cesse leurs manteaux par-dessus leurs armures. Ils n'avaient croisé pas âme qui vive tout le long de la route.

Les bruits de la ville commencèrent à leur parvenir lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent sur le gigantesque pont reliant la berge à Lacville-la-Nouvelle. L'ouvrage était un cadeau de Dain pour ses alliés après la guerre. Il avait nécessité le travail de cinquante nains pendant deux ans. Ses piliers en pierre portaient des inscriptions en langue naine et dans le langage commun. Une rampe délicatement ouvragée en fer garnies de lumière tous les cent mètres bordait une route large. Elle n'était pas vide à cette heure matinale, les pêcheurs revenant du port vers la ville pour écouler leurs marchandises et les paysans se rendant sur leurs terres.

Les nains remontèrent le long de la rue principale jusqu'au palais du roi. Dain entra dans le palais sans laisser le temps aux hommes de l'annoncer.

« Bard est ici ?

— Oui mais…Attendez ! Sire Dain ! »

Dain gravit les escaliers en marbre aussi rapidement qu'il le put jusqu'au dernier étage de l'imposante bâtisse. Le Maître avait installé ses quartiers et son bureau tout en haut d'une tour pour avoir sous les yeux la ville et la Montagne. Bard venait régulièrement et ne manquait pas de regarder par ces fenêtres son royaume entier et surtout le lac qu'il aimait toujours autant. Bard et son fils sursautèrent quand le nain surgit dans la pièce calme.

« Veuillez m'excuser de vous interrompre ainsi mais j'ai besoin de renseignements cruciaux. Si des nains désiraient traverser le lac ou le fleuve sans être vus, où iraient-ils ? Combien pourraient passer inaperçu ?

— Puis-je savoir ce que vous leur voulez, Sire Dain ? demanda Bard.

— Pour le moment, une réponse à mes questions ! Je vous presse car le temps m'est compté. Une guerre est peut-être sur nous et j'essaye de l'éviter.

— Alors je vais vous donner d'autres informations et peut-être gagnerez-vous du temps, annonça Bain. Quatre-vingt nains ont traversé le lac il y a trois jours, pendant la nuit. Ils ont payé les bateliers pour traverser vite et en silence. Ils n'ont pas révélé leurs identités alors je ne pourrais en dire beaucoup sur eux : ils s'étaient emmitouflés dans de grandes capes et leurs visages étaient dissimulés par leurs capuches. Ah, si ! Ils étaient lourdement chargés et visiblement exténués.

— Trois jours ! Mais ils auraient dû arriver bien plus tôt ! Êtes-vous certain de ce que vous avancez ?

— Absolument, Sire. Les bateliers ne sont pas revenus. Mes hommes ont cherché ces nains de l'autre côté du lac depuis lors, sans succès. J'ai demandé l'aide de mon père et nous allions vous envoyer un messager pour vous demander votre avis.

— De l'aide ! J'en voudrais moi-même ! s'exclama Dain. Cette affaire va de mal en pis ! Mais je puis au moins vous dire que vos bateliers ne reviendront pas. Je vais vous raconter mais d'abord je vais envoyer mes gens à la poursuite des renégats. Trois jours seulement ! Nous arriverons peut-être à les rattraper ! »

.

.

Le royaume des elfes de la Forêt Noire se préparait à la guerre. Les patrouilles envoyées à la recherche du roi rentraient sans nouvelle information : la piste des nains était perdue après le lac d'Esgaroth. Les messagers de Dain et de Bard n'en avaient pas davantage. Dain menait une inspection dans Erebor et les monts de Fer, sans succès jusque-là.

Seule l'absence du Prince Legolas empêchait encore la bataille : les conseillers de Thranduil n'avaient pas l'autorité nécessaire pour ordonner aux troupes de prendre Erebor d'assaut. Pourtant, chaque elfe polissait son épée, constituait un stock de flèches et huilait son armure. Le soir venu, les chants funèbres s'élevaient entre les arbres. La disparition du Roi Thranduil et l'incertitude de son sort minait son peuple.

Les objections de Gandalf ne pesaient guère lourd, pas plus de celles de Tauriel, et il n'essayait plus que de gagner du temps en espérant que Dain réussirait à trouver les responsables. Chaque jour amenuisait son espoir, les oiseaux messagers n'apportaient rien de neuf.

Le matin du neuvième jour depuis l'attaque, Bilbon errait dans les cavernes, sans but ou presque. Gandalf l'avait chargé de menues tâches en lui ordonnant d'écouter ce qui se raconter entre les elfes. Il revint donc des cuisines avec un pot d'eau chaude destiné au thé, de diverses herbes à infuser et d'un casse-croute digne d'un hobbit affamé.

Bilbon entra sans frapper dans le petit salon alloué à Gandalf le gris et à lui : il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver le magicien qui ne faisait qu'y passer une minute ou deux et disparaissait ensuite jusqu'au dîner. Cependant Gandalf était en grande discussion avec un jeune homme, très grand aux cheveux noirs, assez jeune pour autant que Bilbon puisse en juger avec son air sévère et ses vieux habits boueux. Ils étaient tous les deux installés dans des fauteuils et en pleine discussion à l'arrivée impromptue du hobbit.

« Moi, je sais qui vous êtes ! s'exclama le magicien avant de s'arrêter et de dévisager le hobbit. Bilbon Sacquet, voici Aragorn, un rôdeur du Nord.

— Enchanté.

— Moi de même, Monsieur Sacquet. J'ai été très impressionné par le récit de vos aventures avec Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Gandalf… ?

— Nous pouvons parler devant lui. Il nous sera d'une grande aide. »

Bilbon n'était pas encore certain que l'aide dont parlait Gandalf lui plairait mais il s'assit pourtant avec eux, une tasse de thé à la main.

« Il faut trouver une solution à ce conflit autrement que par la guerre, je suis d'accord avec vous sur ce point, admit Aragorn. Mais comment comptez-vous faire ? Legolas n'aime pas l'idée d'une bataille mais il n'a pas le choix. Son peuple la fera, qu'il l'autorise ou non. Les elfes ne peuvent rester les bras croisés alors que des nains ont assassiné les leurs !

— C'est pourquoi il faut une solution alternative et j'en ai une ! Dain m'a écrit qu'il s'engageait à faire payer les nains responsables dès qu'il aura trouvé de qui il s'agit. Si nous parvenons à débusquer les coupables, les elfes auront leur vengeance !

— Nous ?

— Vous, Bilbon, un elfe et moi.

— Moi ? souffla Bilbon, effaré. Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas un vrai guerrier ! A quoi vous servirai-je ?

— Les elfes n'accepteront jamais qu'un nain soit dans le groupe de recherche, révéla Gandalf. En revanche, ils vous accepteront vous et les nains vous estiment aussi digne de confiance qu'un des leurs.

— Mais… »

Toute discussion contre Gandalf était vaine et Bilbon céda de mauvaise grâce. Il ne connaissait pas l'homme en face de lui mais ce serait sa deuxième aventure et il aurait bien aimé avoir une dizaine de nains pour le seconder ! Aussi grand soit-il, cet Aragorn ne semblait pas aussi puissant qu'un nain.

« Cette quête demande de la discrétion et assez de talent pour trouver des empreintes vieilles de presque dix jours, continua le magicien. Vos talents de rôdeurs nous seront nécessaires, Aragorn ! Les elfes eux-mêmes ont perdu la piste des nains renégats.

— Je reconnais que cette solution est tentante, admit le rodeur, mais pensez-vous que les elfes l'accepteront ? Leurs préparatifs pour la guerre sont terminés ! Ils n'attendent que de se mettre en marche !

— Presque terminés. Personne n'est totalement prêt à déclencher une guerre. Quant à savoir s'ils vont l'accepter, je pense que oui. Tant que Thranduil ne sera pas retrouvé, mort ou vif, il y a une chance qu'il soit encore en vie.

— Je crois qu'il l'est encore, intervint Bilbon. Pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour l'emmener loin, sinon ? Il aurait été plus rapide de le tuer avec les autres.

— Pour plein de raison mon cher Bilbon et nombre d'entre elles sont effrayantes. Cependant nous devons garder espoir. Quant à l'endroit où il est détenu, je sais déjà où il n'est pas : Erebor et les Montagnes de Fer. Le risque est trop grand, les nains auront prévu une autre cachette. Assiéger leurs montagne mettra sa vie encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Voilà ce que vous allez expliquer à Legolas et aux conseillers de Thranduil tout à l'heure. Vous saurez trouver les mots, j'en suis certain. »


	4. Chapter 4

L'après-midi même, Gandalf, Aragorn et Bilbon se rejoignirent devant les cavernes du Roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire. Leurs montures étaient prêtes à partir et les elfes leur avaient fourni des paquetages comprenant des vivres, des couvertures et des cordages. Ils attendaient l'arrivée du Prince Legolas, qui refusait de prendre le titre de Roi en l'absence de preuve de la mort de son père, et l'elfe qu'il choisirait pour prendre part à l'équipe. Le concile avait tourné exactement comme le souhaitait Gandalf et avait été très court.

Bilbon retourna près de son poney. Il avait subtilisé une pomme dans les cuisines et la tendit gentiment à l'animal.

« Faites attention, Maître Sacquet ! Ou il va devenir énorme ! »

La plaisanterie d'un palefrenier elfe fit sourire le hobbit. C'était la première fois qu'il les entendait plaisanter depuis la disparition de leur roi. D'ordinaire, ils se contentaient de chanter de tristes plaintes et ne s'adressaient presque plus la parole entre eux tant leur chagrin les repliait sur eux-mêmes. Seules les discussions de vengeance trouvaient encore grâce à leurs yeux.

Bilbon laissa retomber sa main et son pouce effleura la garde de son épée. Il ne quittait pas la Comté sans Dard et il en était heureux aujourd'hui.

Legolas et Tauriel arrivèrent enfin. Le prince la tenait toujours en haute estime, contrairement aux elfes qui détournèrent les yeux pour ne pas la regarder.

« Je ne peux vous donner davantage que six jours, déclara sombrement Legolas. Au-delà et sans nouvelle information de votre compagnie, les nains devront payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

— Nous comprenons, le rassura Gandalf.

— Bonne chance ! Puisse la Grace des Valars vous aider ! Puissiez-vous ramener mon père en vie ! »

Les quatre cavaliers quittèrent de la Forêt Noire. Des chants d'espoir accompagnèrent leur départ jusqu'aux lisières de la forêt. Le jeune rôdeur en tête, ils chevauchèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent, compte tenu du fait que Bilbon les accompagnait. Tauriel fermait la marche tandis que le hobbit restait au milieu du groupe.

Aragorn avait prévu de passer rapidement par le site de l'attaque avant de se diriger vers Esgaroth. De longues heures de chevauchée silencieuse les attendaient : personne n'était d'humeur à discuter. Ils arpentèrent la route comme l'avait fait Thranduil lui-même. Toute l'attention d'Aragorn, de Gandalf et de Tauriel se portait sur la vaste plaine dans l'espoir de débusquer un éventuel assaillant. L'ambiance morose pesait sur l'esprit du hobbit, si bien qu'il entama maladroitement une conversation après sept heures de route :

« Pourquoi le Seigneur Elrond a-t-il dit que le roi Thranduil a des raisons de haïr les nains, Gandalf ?

— Ce sont de vieilles histoires ! A l'époque, les elfes vivaient dans le Royaume de Doriath. Leur roi, Thingol, entra en possession d'un des grands joyaux elfiques, d'une valeur plus grande encore pour les elfes que l'Arkenstone n'en a pour les nains ! Il engagea des nains pour sertir le Silmaril sur une couronne d'argent. Les nains effectuèrent le travail. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite dépend de la personne à qui vous posez la question. Les nains disent que Thingol a refusé de les payer. Les elfes disent que les nains convoitaient le joyau. Toujours est-il que Thingol fut tué par les nains et le Simaril volé. Une guerre s'ensuivit et le royaume de Doriath fut détruit. Peu d'elfes survécurent. »

Le récit de Gandalf plongea Bilbon dans une profonde perplexité.

« Quand cela était-ce ?

— Il y a des âges, Bilbon. Il y a des âges !

— Et Thranduil déteste les nains uniquement pour ça ?

— Uniquement ? s'offusqua Tauriel. C'était un silmaril ! L'un des plus grands joyaux de notre peuple ! Son vol a mené à sa destruction. C'est une perte irremplaçable !

— Certes, mais ça en reste une pierre, non ? »

Aragorn éclata de rire devant la réaction de Gandalf et de Tauriel.

« Pour vous répondre, monsieur le hobbit, il y a une autre raison et une plus récente, expliqua le rodeur. Lors de la bataille de Dagorlad, les elfes et les hommes formèrent une dernière alliance pour vaincre l'ennemi. Ce fut une terrible bataille et nombreux sont ceux qui y sont mort. Oropher, le roi de la Forêt Noire fut de ceux-là. Il mourut sous les yeux de son fils Thranduil sur les plaines du marais des morts.

— Quel rapport avec les nains ?

— Aucun précisément ! révéla Aragorn. Cette bataille a sauvé toutes les races du mal mais seuls les elfes et les hommes en ont payé le prix. Les nains n'ont pas quitté leurs montagnes. Thranduil n'a ramené chez les siens qu'un tiers de son armée.

— Oh. Que devraient faire les nains pour se racheter aux yeux des elfes ?

— Mourir pour eux, Bilbon. Mourir pour les elfes ! Et peut-être alors seront-ils pardonnés. »

Ils arrivèrent deux heures après sur les lieux du carnage. Aragorn seul descendit de cheval. Ses craintes se révélèrent fondées : le sol avait été piétiné par les elfes et les nains depuis la bataille et une bonne partie des empreintes avaient disparues. Le temps n'avait rien arrangé. Toutefois, le rôdeur examina celles qui restaient.

« Il y avait un groupe ici de trois ou quatre nains et un autre là », détailla-t-il.

Le rodeur resta penché sur des traces quelques instants avant de se redresser vivement et retourner en arrière, vers la Forêt Noire sur une quinzaine de pas. Il se courba à nouveau vers le sol. Ses talents dans la lecture du sol émerveillèrent jusqu'à Tauriel.

« Il y avait deux autres groupes à l'arrière, plus importants, de quinze nains chacun je pense. Le reste d'entre eux s'est caché derrière le rocher là-bas.

— Thranduil a été encerclé ! s'exclama Bilbon. Il n'avait aucune chance !

— La surprise a permis aux nains de tuer la plus grande partie de la colonne, se lamenta Tauriel.

— Lorsque les survivants ont compris qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, ils ont décidé de fuir vers Erebor, plus proche que la Forêt Noire…pour tomber sur le gros de l'armée, acheva Gandalf. Cette attaque est trop bien orchestrée ! Alors pourquoi s'est-il écoulé un jour entier entre elle et la fuite des nains vers Esgaroth ? Cela n'a pas de sens !

— Pour dissimuler les preuves ? tenta Bilbon. C'était leur but, non ?

— ça n'a pas dû leur prendre autant de temps et la rapidité leur aurait été bien plus profitable ! N'importe qui aurait pu passer par là ! Plus ils s'attardaient sur la route, plus ils risquaient de se faire prendre !

— Je crois que Bilbon a raison, masquer leurs cachettes leur a pris beaucoup de temps, annonça Aragorn en revenant vers eux. Je suis presque passé à côté mais je peux le dire avec certitude : les nains ont creusé des trous dans le sol, profonds et étroits, pour ne pas être vus. Ils ont été rebouchés et le piétinement des herbes en a masqué les contours. C'est un travail minutieux qui a dû leur prendre du temps à faire comme à défaire. J'ai failli les manquer moi-même car la piste est ancienne. »

Bilbon frissonna. Certes, il avait compris qu'une telle attaque avait été coordonnée et préparée depuis longtemps mais il venait seulement de comprendre à quel point leur ennemi était organisé. Leur petit groupe ne suffirait jamais à affronter une armée de renégats nains comme ceux-là, le hobbit en était convaincu, surtout si les nains jaillissaient du sol comme par magie !

Ils repartirent pour Esgaroth dans le silence le plus complet. Tous avaient peur de ce qu'ils risquaient de trouver.

« Gandalf, connaissez-vous bien les nains ? demanda finalement Aragorn alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue du lac d'Esgaroth.

— Aussi bien que les hommes et les elfes, quoi qu'ils soient plus secrets. Vous vous demandez si Dain est réellement étranger à tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le rodeur hocha la tête.

« L'ampleur du plan et le nombre de nains me font redouter le pire. Cent au moins ! Ce n'est plus une simple bande de renégats. C'est une armée qui a dû se déplacer, se nourrir, s'armer, quitter leurs terres pour au moins quatre jours…et pourtant Dain est incapable de trouver une piste ?

— Je pense que Dain est véritablement innocent ! intervint Bilbon. Il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour nous aider et il était aussi surpris que nous de l'absence de Thranduil à son mariage !

— Il existe plusieurs factions au sein des nains, intervint Tauriel. Certaines sont hostiles aux elfes seuls, certaines sont hostiles à toutes les espèces en dehors des leurs. Dain est issu d'une faction modérée. Il n'est pas fondamentalement contre les elfes. Ses conseillers sont également des modérés, sauf Balin. Il est ouvert à tous.

— Je n'en doute pas mais se pourrait-il qu'il y ait une faction de nains qui voudrait le renverser ? s'entêta Aragorn. Le royaume d'Erebor et des Monts de fer est prospère au-delà de toutes espérances. La convoitise n'est pas étrangère aux nains.

— Soyez certain Aragorn que Dain n'ignore rien de tout cela, déclara Tauriel. Lors de notre dernière rencontre, il m'a avoué ne plus dormir sans être gardé par un membre de la compagnie de Thorin, de peur d'être assassiné dans son sommeil. Balin et Gloin eux-mêmes ont enquêté sur les nains disposant d'assez de richesses et d'influence pour équiper une armée et sur les nains qui étaient absents ces jours-là.

— Qu'y gagneraient les nains ? marmonna encore Bilbon. Ils ne voulaient pas être découverts alors que pouvaient-ils vouloir ? Dans leurs plans, Dain resterait sur le trône et les elfes ne les menaceraient pas !

— Affaiblir la Forêt Noire laisse la priorité aux nains pour le commerce avec les hommes d'Esgaroth, supposa Gandalf. Il y a beaucoup d'argent en jeu. Il peut aussi s'agir de vengeance personnelle, ne l'oublions pas. Thranduil déteste les nains et le leur a fait comprendre à de nombreuses reprises. Des nains détestent les elfes par principe. »

Comme ils arrivèrent à Lacville-la-Nouvelle, ils se turent et prirent garde à passer pour des voyageurs innocents. Ils dissimulèrent leurs armes et Gandalf revêtit un manteau d'elfes pour cacher son identité de magicien. Les hommes du Lac se souvenaient encore de lui et il ne tenait pas à être invité au palais de Bard. Ils n'avaient pas le temps ! L'obscurité de la nuit leur fut d'une grande aide pour passer inaperçu, bien qu'ils aient du des difficultés pour louer un bateau. Ce fut Tauriel l'elfe qui rassura le batelier et il consentit à leur faire traverser le lac.

« Au moins n'y avait-il pas de tonneaux ni de poissons cette fois ci ! » s'exclama-t-il pour lui-même.

A ses côté, Tauriel sourit tristement. Kili dans un tonneau ! Ce souvenait parvenait à la fois à la faire rire et à la faire pleurer. Elle avait fait son deuil mais n'oubliait pas son grand amour. Elle sortit de son sac des provisions qu'elle partagea avec les autres. Le regard dans le vide, elle repensa à Kili tout le long de la traversée avec une triste nostalgie. A l'avant du bateau, Bilbon, Gandalf et Aragorn somnolaient. Elle finit par sombrer dans l'étrange sommeil des elfes, les yeux ouverts fixant les étoiles.

.

.

Ils atteignirent la berge au petit matin alors que les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissaient à travers le brouillard d'Esgaroth. Les cavaliers examinèrent rapidement les carcasses brûlées des barques puis ils repartirent en suivant la piste. Elle était facile à suivre et ils ne descendirent pas de cheval pour gagner du temps.

Dans la matinée, ils arrivèrent aux restes du campement des nains renégats, après avoir parcouru quarante milles vers l'est. Dissimulée par de hauts rochers bruns couverts de mousse et des arbres rabougris qui poussaient de travers dans la plaine désolée, les restes de petits ossements témoignaient d'un repas pour de nombreuses personnes. Ils avaient été enterrés par les renégats puis déterrés par leurs poursuivants.

Dans un coin, Tauriel découvrit un petit carré de terre retourné, caché par les ronces. Elle les écarta précautionneusement et gratta la terre avec son épée. Elle y trouva d'autres restes de repas et des fils de tissu accrochés aux épines. Du tissu provenant de manteau nain, sans l'ombre d'un doute, quoi qu'elle ne puisse pas déterminer s'il appartenait aux assaillants ou aux poursuivants.

Aragorn étudia les traces des nains. Là aussi, les hommes et les nains de Dain avaient piétiné certaines empreintes. La grande majorité restait lisible pour un rôdeur rompu à la chasse et il examina le campement, sans s'attendre à découvrir quoi que ce quoi : il arrivait après les hommes de Bard, les nains de Dain et les elfes de Legolas. Pourtant, il se pencha longuement sur une série d'empreintes en silence.

« Peut-être de jeunes nains ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même en réfléchissant.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? intervint Tauriel en se penchant également sur les traces boueuses.

— Les empreintes que nous suivons sont des bottes de nains caractéristiques. L'une en particulier imprime dans la terre le talon mais presque pas la pointe du pied. En revanche, leur profondeur m'interpelle : les nains sont petits mais ils sont lourds, plus que les elfes et plus que beaucoup d'hommes, d'autant plus qu'ils portent des charges. Mais ces empreintes ! Elles sont aussi profondes que les vôtres, Tauriel et bien moins que celles des nains de Dain ! Certaines ressemblent à vrai dire à celles de Monsieur Sacquet ici présent, quoi que les siennes soient plus longues et plus larges. Jugez vous-mêmes ! Cela n'a pas de sens. Je pensais peut-être que nous poursuivions de jeunes nains.

— De jeunes nains qui auraient assez d'expérience pour monter un coup pareil ? » releva Gandalf.

Aragorn haussa les épaules. A lui aussi, la situation lui semblait surprenante.

« C'est difficile à dire, concéda-t-il. Le temps a passé depuis leur venue. Je puis me tromper avec les empreintes plus récentes des nains de Dain. Certaines ne datent que de deux jours à peine ! Quant aux empreintes des renégats, j'estime qu'elles ont été faites il y a six jours environ.

— Ils ont mis quatre jours pour arriver ici, c'est lent pour des nains ! s'écria vite Bilbon. Avec Thorin, nous n'en aurions mis que deux !

— Thorin voyageait de jour comme de nuit, nuança Gandalf. Ces nains vont lentement parce qu'ils marchent uniquement la nuit et qu'ils doivent surveiller leurs prisonniers : six guerriers elfes et deux hommes robustes. C'est pour cela que personne ne les a remarqués.

Le fait que le campement n'ait pas été mieux détruit ne les surprit pas : ils étaient loin de la Forêt Noire et ils ne devaient pas craindre d'être poursuivis aussi longtemps après avoir commis leurs méfaits. Fort heureusement, le temps était froid et sec depuis deux semaines. La boue avait figé sous l'effet du givre.

De plus, d'autres nains pouvaient s'arrêter et le campement était si bien caché par les rochers qu'il fallait être à l'intérieur pour découvrir les restes du feu, l'herbe éparse écrasée par les corps et les empreintes laissées dans la boue. Aragorn sourit de leur négligence qui lui donnait, à lui, aux hommes et aux nains, une trace à suivre.

Le rodeur fit un dernier tour du campement d'un pas rapide, plus par acquis de conscience que pour trouver un autre indice. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua une touffe de mauvaise herbe écrasée, un peu à l'écart, puis une autre non loin de là. La zone, rocheuse, se prêtait mal à la recherche d'empreintes mais après une étude minutieuse, Aragorn revint vers Gandalf, Tauriel et Bilbon, le visage troublé.

« Je ne sais qu'en penser, commença-t-il. Les traces indiquent que les nains sont partis vers le nord-est en direction des Monts de Fer. Seulement j'en ai trouvé d'autres qui allaient vers le sud ! quinze ou peut-être vingt nains. Ceux qui sont allés au nord sont chargés, ceux qui sont allés au sud le sont beaucoup moins. Je n'ai pu retrouver d'empreintes fiables dans les rochers.

— Ne devrait-on pas aller au sud ? demanda Bilbon. Dain et Bard ont déjà fouillé le nord.

— Si le complot est proche de Dain, ses recherches seront nécessairement entravées par les responsables, réfuta Tauriel.

— Il a assuré n'en charger que ses meilleurs hommes ! contredit Bilbon. Balin, Gloin, Oin, Dori et Nori étaient parmi les poursuivants et ils ne se seraient jamais arrêtés de chercher. Ce sont des nains honnêtes comme je crois que l'est Dain et aucun ne cautionnerait de tels agissements contre des elfes !

— Nous n'en doutons pas, lui assura calmement Aragorn. Votre dévotion envers vos amis est touchante. Mais ils ont pu être tous abusés.

— Nous devons en priorité chercher Thranduil ! décida Gandalf. De sa libération ou de la preuve de sa mort dépendent trop de choses. Il sera le seul à pouvoir empêcher la guerre. Je pense aussi que si nous le trouvons, nous trouverons du même coup le responsable.

— N'a-t-il pas été emmené par le gros des renégats nains, justement ? envisagea Tauriel. Ils n'auraient pas pris le risque de le laisser mal gardé au risque de s'enfuir et de les dénoncer ! Il doit être lourdement gardé. Quant à ceux qui sont allés au sud, il y a de multiples explications possibles. Peut-être les groupes se sont-ils séparés parce qu'ils étaient trop nombreux ou alors pour des dissensions entre eux ?

— C'est possible et même probable, admit Gandalf avec une hésitation. Aragorn, vous déciderez !

— Moi ? Mais je suis bien plus jeune et inexpérimenté que vous tous et bien moins sage que vous, Gandalf ! Si j'ai tort, je vais déclencher une guerre !

— Si vous avez raison, ce dont je ne doute pas un seul instant, vous allez en éviter une ! Aragorn, Legolas vous a choisi pour mener cette compagnie. Il ne m'a pas choisi moi, ni Tauriel. Vous n'avez pas été nommé au hasard, Estel par les elfes ! Nous nous en remettons à votre jugement. Décidez ! »

Aragorn s'assit dans l'herbe et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. La tâche était ardue, tant il semblait évident que la piste à suivre était celle du nord. Pourtant, le cœur du rodeur le mit en garde contre les apparences. Il réfléchit dix minutes, pesant le pour et le contre de chaque voie, marmonnant des mots dans la langue commune et quelques autres en elfique.

Il se releva enfin et revint vers le groupe, pâle et fatigué après ces deux journées sans repos passées à pister les fugitifs.

« Je pense que les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles paraissent. Trop d'éléments n'ont pas de sens et d'autres sont trop évident. J'aimerais étudier davantage la piste vers le sud. Thranduil peut vaincre dix nains et cinq de ses guerriers ont été faits prisonniers avec lui, mais est-il seulement en état de se battre ? Non, nous allons vers le sud et si d'ici demain soir nous n'avons pas d'autres indices, nous retournerons sur la piste principale. »

Ainsi fut-il fait : ils reprirent leur chemin, Aragorn en tête, suivit de Gandalf et de Bilbon. Tauriel, comme à son habitude, fermait la marche. Ses yeux guettaient la moindre trace de la vie des siens sur le sol, ses oreilles grandes ouvertes dans l'espoir d'entendre quoi que ce soit qui échapperait aux sens des autres.

Aragorn suivait la piste qui, ancienne et peu marquée dans le sol, mit fortement à l'épreuve ses talents de rôdeurs. Il marchait vite sur les herbes sèches, bondissait à travers la plaine vide. Tauriel le suivant sans mal. Malgré son grand âge, Gandalf suivait l'allure également. Seul Bilbon trainait à l'arrière, courant derrière eux. Ses petites foulées le desservaient face aux grandes enjambées du rôdeur. Après une journée à courir ainsi, ses poumons en feu et des gouttes de sueur lui dégoulinant dans le dos, il s'effondra par terre. C'était la première fois que ses pieds étaient douloureux d'avoir trop marché.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Aragorn ne voulait pas prendre le risque de quitter la piste : elle n'était pas facile à suivre dans ces terres désolées couvertes de collines sèches, de graviers et rochers. Ils mangèrent sans faire de feu les provisions fournies par les elfes, veillant tout à tour et repartirent au petit matin.

Bilbon devint le préposé aux montures. Sur le dos de son poney, il trottait derrière Aragorn en tenant les rênes des trois autres chevaux. Solution bien moins harassante que courir après le rôdeur !

Après dix nouvelles heures d'une marche harassante à travers les plaines désertes, au sud du grand lac, sans croiser âme qui vive, une odeur de chair putréfiée arriva aux narines de Tauriel. Elle renifla dans plusieurs directions avant de pointer du doigt le sud-ouest, vers le fleuve Celduin, le fleuve rugissant.

« Nous devrions aller là-bas ! Je sens une odeur de mort. Cela peut être encore loin, le vent souffle dans notre direction. Pas à plus de trois milles, cependant.

— La piste va dans cette direction ! »

La peur au ventre, les cavaliers remontèrent à cheval. Tauriel prit la tête du groupe et talonna sa monture. Penché sur la sienne, Aragorn s'assurait de ne pas perdre la piste. Comme il s'y attendait, l'odeur et les traces les menèrent au même endroit.

Ils découvrirent une crevasse haute de huit pieds qui coupait en deux une colline, partiellement dissimulée par du lierre rampant. De petits arbres poussaient entre les parois raides et masquaient le soleil couchant.

Tauriel s'avança en première à l'intérieur. Elle eut à peine refermé le rideau de lierre derrière elle que trois corbeaux s'envolèrent de la colline. Bilbon les suivit du regard. La dernière fois qu'il avait vue de tels animaux, ils grignotaient des elfes. L'angoisse lui étreignit le cœur. Il se tourna vers Aragorn et Gandalf pour rechercher du réconfort quand il se rendit compte qu'eux aussi pensaient à la même chose.

Le rodeur fut le prochain à entrer, de suite imité par Gandalf le gris. Sa grande taille empêchait Aragorn de se tenir debout. Il progressait dans l'obscurité avec précaution, courbé, la main sur son épée.

Bilbon hésita. Un corbeau croassa. Rester seul dehors lui sembla soudain aussi effrayant qu'être dedans avec les autres : il se faufila à l'intérieur. La nuit était presque tombée au dehors. L'obscurité était épaisse et étouffante à l'intérieur de la crevasse. Même en plein jour, aucun rayon du soleil ne parvenait à atteindre le sol froid et stérile. Une lueur bleuté sortit du bâton du magicien et éclaira faiblement l'endroit.

Tauriel n'était plus là : elle inspectait l'autre bout de la crevasse pour s'assurer qu'aucun ennemi ne viendrait par là. Son pied léger ne faisait aucun bruit et ne soulevait pas un seul caillou tandis qu'elle allait et revenait. Gandalf, debout dans la partie la plus large de la crevasse, balayait l'endroit de son bâton pour découvrir des indices.

« Nous sommes seuls, déclara Tauriel en revenant vers eux. Les traces des nains poursuivent vers le sud.

— Je crains que nous ne soyons sur la bonne piste, malheureusement. »

Lorsque Bilbon franchit les vingt pieds le séparant d'eux, il comprit ce que voulait dire Aragorn. Le rodeur, accroupi dans un coin étroit bordé de pierre et couvert de pierres tranchantes, ramassa quelque chose sur le sol. Il leva la main, Gandalf abaissa son bâton et tous les quatre purent distinguer nettement quelques longs cheveux dorés.

Tauriel blêmit. Elle se pencha vers la paroi en dent de scie et écarta doucement quelques feuilles et des roches. Du sang avait séché sur les pierres.

« Les elfes ont opposé une grande résistance, jugea le rôdeur. Il y a des traces de lutte en plusieurs endroits. Des traces de blessures, aussi. Un elfe a été blessé mais il n'était pas le seul. Les autres prisonniers, les hommes ou les nains ? Je ne peux l'affirmer.

— Je ne peux dire à qui appartiennent les cheveux, ajouta Tauriel. Ce peut être ceux du roi ou de ses soldats. Trois étaient bruns cependant.

— Et les corbeaux ? souffla timidement Bilbon. Ils devraient…enfin…ce sont des charognards…je veux dire…

— Il y a des ossements un peu plus loin, signala doucement Aragorn en se relevant. Je vais voir. »

Le rodeur s'enfonça plus loin dans la crevasse, lentement, comme si la situation le dépassait un peu et qu'il était las d'être encore en retard. Peut-être avait-il peur également d'annoncer à son ami Legolas la mort de Thranduil, songea douloureusement le hobbit.

Ils découvrirent deux corps étendus un peu plus loin. Le premier était réduit à l'état de squelette et ses os étaient éparpillés sur le chemin. Le second cadavre était presque entier et se décomposait, rongé par la vermine et les oiseaux.

Aragorn se pencha sur les deux corps. Il prit les os du premier, les étudia attentivement, estima leur taille et les compta. Il se pencha sur les blessures du second cadavre, celui d'un homme aux cheveux sombres à qui il manquait les jambes, un bras et les organes internes. Gandalf l'éclairait et scrutait la scène avec autant d'attention que le rodeur.

« Nous avons retrouvé les bateliers disparus !

— Les bateliers ? répéta Bilbon sans comprendre. Ce sont les bateliers de Bard ?

— Oui, monsieur le hobbit, sans erreur possible ! confirma Aragorn. Les elfes sont plus grands et leur ossature est plus fine que les hommes. Les cheveux sont ceux d'un elfe, les morts sont des hommes.

— Alors quand ont-ils été tués ? On dirait que c'était il y a des mois !

— Le hobbit a raison, abonda Tauriel. Comment peuvent-ils être dans cet état s'ils n'ont été tués que récemment ?

— Ils l'ont été il y a six jours, estima Aragorn, mais les nains sont restés longtemps. La résistance des prisonniers les aura ralentis.

— Leur direction est celle du fleuve Celduin, indiqua Tauriel. Ils l'auront forcément traversé à cette heure. Rien ne peut les attendre au sud ni à l'est, ces territoires sont désertiques ! La forêt Noire est à l'ouest. Que cherchent les nains ? Cela n'a pas de sens ! »

Aragorn resta silencieux, les yeux fixés sur les corps des hommes. Il s'empara d'un ossement et l'examina avec attention.

« Gandalf, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, pria Aragorn. L'idée qui m'effleure est très préoccupante, je souhaiterais avoir votre avis. »

Ganldalf attrapa l'os que lui tendait le rôdeur. Le tibia présentait des marques horizontales, sombres et régulières. Il s'empara d'un autre os. Des marques légèrement différentes des précédentes étaient incrustées dessus et pourtant elles étaient elles aussi parfaitement régulières.

« Je crains que nous n'ayons commis une terrible erreur, comprit Gandalf. Une terrible erreur !

— Alors vous en êtes venu à la même conclusion ! regretta Aragorn. Ce sont des traces de _dent_ !

— Ils ont été mangés ? comprit Bilbon avec effarement. Mangés ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ont-ils été attaqués par des trolls ? »

C'était la seule explication logique que le hobbit parvenait à trouver à la situation. L'endroit était sombre et ressemblait à une caverne avec les arbres qui masquaient le haut de la crevasse, un habitat que les trolls appréciaient. Sa propre rencontre avec Tom, Bert et William parvenait encore à le réveiller en sursaut ! Il frissonna dans l'air froid. Il rajusta son épais manteau sur son cou.

Ensuite il s'inquiéta pour les prisonniers.

« Qu'est-il arrivé aux elfes ? Et aux nains ? Ils sont peut-être tous morts !

— Aux _nains_ ? »

La bouche de Gandalf se contracta en un rictus mauvais. Son regard glacial se figea dans celui du hobbit.

« Nous avons poursuivi de petites personnes, vêtus de manteaux et de bottes de nains et tirant des flèches de nains ! Bilbon, il n'y a jamais eu de nains ! Nous avons été piégés et la guerre est proche ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Deuxième partie de l'histoire ! Attention, elle est centrée sur les prisonniers. Ces chapitres peuvent heurter la sensibilité de certains lecteurs. Il y aura des descriptions de **torture physique** et **torture psychologique** (pas de mention d'acte sexuel)

Un grand merci pour les commentaires !

* * *

.

.

La longue barque noire à fond plat surgit du brouillard. Silencieuse et lente, vingt créatures dissimulées sous d'épais manteaux sombres la dirigeaient et la faisaient avancer à l'aide de longues perches en bois. Protégée par la nuit sans lune, leur présence restait inconnue sur ce rivage du fleuve Celduin. Sur la berge, une autre créature tendait une lanterne allumée qu'il masquait de temps à autre selon des signaux convenus d'avance.

La barque arriva lentement puis remonta le long de la berge sablonneuse et s'y retrouva immobilisée. La créature de tête bondit sur le sol. Un coup de vent rabattit son capuchon et un visage hideux de gobelin, gros et aplati sur le haut du crâne chauve, ses bras disproportionnés trainant près du sol. Il était vêtu d'une armure et toisait près de six pieds. Accompagné d'autres grands gobelins des Monts brumeux, il dominait largement le pitoyable groupe de douze petits gobelins venant du nord qui, brûlés par le soleil, petits et chétifs, avaient eu bien du mal à remplir leur mission.

Les prisonniers leur avaient échappé une fois en dépit du poison que les gobelins leur avaient forcé à avaler, blessant gravement trois d'entre eux, avant d'être maîtrisés. Thranduil, surtout, avait été difficile à immobiliser : les gobelins le voulaient vivant et l'avaient déjà bien blessé lors de leur premier assaut.

Fort heureusement pour leurs plans, les gobelins étaient robustes et leur volonté de se venger leur avait permis de courir chaque nuit à grande allure, de supporter le soleil chaque fois qu'ils n'avaient pu trouver d'abri pour la journée, le tout en portant à tour de rôle les six elfes et les deux hommes. Ils n'avaient fatigués qu'après la tentative de rébellion et, décidant que les deux mortels n'étaient pas aussi importants que les elfes, les avaient dévorés pour reprendre leurs forces.

La suite du voyage vers le sud s'était faite plus calmement jusqu'au fleuve Celduin où ils attendaient à présent un régiment frais de gobelins des Monts Brumeux. C'était à présent chose faite : Noxt, le fils du Grand Gobelin et depuis dix ans leur chef, dirigeait l'expédition pour ramener les prisonniers à Gobelinville et obtenir sa vengeance sur les nains : trop affaiblis après la bataille des Cinq Armées, les gobelins n'avaient aucune chance de détruire Erebor, même en s'alliant avec les orques.

Noxt s'avança vers les six elfes inconscients, étendus sur le sable gris et les cailloux, ligotés par d'épaisses cordes rêches, leurs blessures justes assez soignées pour les maintenir en vie. La médecine gobeline faite d'herbes toxiques, de pierres réduites en poudre et de sang de gobelins était un poison pour des êtres comme eux. Après les coups, les blessures et la privation d'eau et de nourriture, elle se révélait aussi efficace que des cordes pour immobiliser les prisonniers.

Le grand gobelin tendit une main énorme aux longs doigts pour attraper le roi Thranduil. Une large coupure lui entaillait le côté droit du visage, une profonde blessure lui avait transpercé son épaule droite, une autre lui zébrait le dos et une dernière lui lacérait profondément la jambe gauche. Seule cette dernière et la plaie de l'épaule avaient été bandées pour stopper les saignements. Les bandelettes grises et rouges se démarquaient nettement sur le tissu fin de la tunique et du pantalon de l'elfe.

Son armure lui avait été retirée, ses armes confisquées. Sa couronne et le coffre destiné à Dain étaient gardés par un garde gobelin.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du nouveau Grand Gobelin, dévoilant des crocs jaunes de trois centimètres de long. Il attrapa la tunique de Thranduil et le leva à la hauteur du visage. L'elfe ne réagit pas à cause du poison des gobelins ou de la perte de sang. Noxt étudia son visage pâle ensanglanté avec un sourire sinistre. Cela allait être amusant.

« Emmenez-les sur le navire ! » ordonna-t-il.

Il s'occupa lui-même de ramener Thranduil sur sa barque en le traînant derrière lui tandis que ses subordonnés portaient les elfes et les déposaient sans ménagement sur le large pont. Les petits gobelins bondirent dessus à leur suite en glapissant de soulagement d'avoir mené leur mission à bien et d'être encore en vie malgré les ennemis et le soleil qu'ils n'avaient pu éviter chaque jour.

La barque tangua. Les gobelins poussèrent sur les perches pour la désengager du sable. Dans un bruit de succion, elle retourna dans le fleuve et ils luttèrent contre le courant pour atteindre l'autre rive sans être emporté par le courant.

Le retour à Gobelinville se fit bien plus facilement et bien plus rapidement : les grands gobelins portaient les prisonniers tandis que les petits courraient près d'eux. Ils revinrent vers l'ouest en direction de la Forêt Noire et la traversèrent près de Dol Guldur, à presque deux cent cinquante milles au sud des cavernes des elfes sylvains. Ils revinrent ensuite vers le nord et longèrent les montagnes brumeuses pendant des jours jusqu'à trouver l'une des Portes secrètes des gobelins, menant aux profondeurs des montagnes.

Une fois de retour dans leurs tunnels sombres et humides, leur progression se fit plus lente car ils étaient en sécurité et n'avaient plus besoin de se hâter et à la fois plus rapide puisqu'ils étaient à l'abri du soleil.

Un gobelin souffla dans un cor lorsque la troupe déboucha dans la caverne principale, menée par Noxt leur chef, avec à leur suite les six elfes, debout et chacun encadrés par deux grands gobelins en armes.

Tous les gobelins des cavernes se rassemblèrent à l'appel de leur chef. Ils hurlaient et vociféraient, chantaient et se moquaient des prisonniers. Thranduil fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa souffrance mais il ne pouvait empêchait la boiterie due à sa jambe blessée.

Un gobelin tira tout-à-coup sur la corde qui enserrait les poignets d'un prisonnier. Déséquilibré, celui-ci tituba, fit quelques pas et rétabli son équilibre à la grande déception de son tortionnaire. Un second coup dans la corde et un croche-pied d'un gobelin le fit s'effondrer à terre. Les rires redoublèrent, les chants s'élevèrent, moqueurs.

Noxt poursuivit sa route vers son trône, au centre de la caverne, au bout de l'allée en bois qu'ils empruntaient. Le trône n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de son père, tué par le magicien gris et les nains. Il était plus étroit et plus haut, en bois et en fer, posé sur une petite estrade d'où on accédait par un escalier de cinq marches.

Les elfes furent alignés au pied de l'escalier, lourdement gardés par des gobelins en armure. Noxt monta sur la première marche de l'escalier et le silence se fit dans la caverne. Il sortit de sous sa cape une couronne abîmée de bois et de feuilles et la tendit à bout de bras. Il en manquait un bout et quelques feuilles.

Noxt s'avança vers Thranduil. Droit et fier malgré le sang séché sur son visage, les yeux de l'elfe étincelaient de colère contenue. Ses poignets liés par les cordes rêches des gobelins saignaient. Ses efforts pour se libérer n'avaient servi à rien.

Deux gobelins l'encadraient, la pointe d'une épée posée sur son coup pour le dissuader de tenter quoi que ce soit. Leur chef s'arrêta devant lui, la couronne dans les mains, un large sourire mauvais sur le visage. Il la posa sur la tête de Thranduil avec une lenteur exagérée.

« Admirez, admirez le puissant roi des elfes ! » scanda Noxt.

Des exclamations et des éclats de rires s'élevèrent de toute part. Le visage impassible, Thranduil resta insensible aux moqueries. Puis il parla, calmement, froidement, et sa voix basse résonna dans toute la caverne :

« Êtes-vous donc si stupide que vous êtes incapable de poser une couronne droite ? »

Sous l'insulte, Noxt grimaça. Il n'était pas aussi habile que l'elfe pour dissimuler ses sentiments et la colère le submergeait rapidement.

« Stupide ! s'exclama le gobelin. Nous vous avons battus ! Mes gobelins ont tué votre escorte ! J'ai votre trésor ! Nous allons provoquer une guerre entre vous et les nains ! »

C'était vrai. Leurs espions près de la Forêt Noire témoignaient d'une armée d'elfes apprêtée pour le combat. Les hommes mercenaires, payés pour leur fournir armes et habits de nains à Dale, leur avaient confirmé l'inquiétude grandissante des hommes de Bard et des nains. Tous se préparaient à la guerre et les gobelins étaient en sécurité dans leurs montagnes.

« Et c'est nous les idiots ? Nous ! Z'êtes quoi alors, vous ? On vous a attrapé comme des mouches dans une toile d'araignée !

— Vous n'avez pas imaginé ce plan, vous l'avez l'exécuté. De vulgaires pantins s'occupant des basses besognes trop stupides pour comprendre qu'ils ont été utilisés ! »

Les derniers échos de la voix de Thranduil s'éteignirent dans le silence de la caverne. Noxt n'avait pas précisé à ses gobelins que l'idée ne venait pas de lui. Le gobelin n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas voir que l'elfe avait raison. Cette mission n'avait que peu de chances de succès.

S'ils étaient encore en vie sans avoir laissé de traces derrière eux, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils possédaient toutes les informations nécessaires et que les mercenaires hommes avaient couverts leurs traces près d'Esgaroth. Des informations que les gobelins ne possédaient pas : _il_ leur avait fourni le plan.

En cas d'échec, les gobelins avaient prévu de tuer tous les elfes de Thranduil et le roi lui-même avant de se replier vers les Monts Brumeux. Dans leur grande chance de ne croiser aucun des invités au mariage sur leur chemin et que tous les hommes festoyaient chez eux.

Seulement ça, les autres gobelins n'étaient pas censés l'apprendre !

Dans un hurlement de rage, Noxt se jeta sur Thranduil. Il attrapa l'elfe par son épaule blessée, rentrant deux phalanges dans la plaie en cours de cicatrisation, pour le maintenir en place. De son énorme poing libre, le gobelin frappa ensuite son prisonnier dans la poitrine, lui coupant la respiration, puis dans le ventre à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque

Noxt relâcha son prisonnier, Thranduil s'effondra à genou devant le gobelin, incapable de respirer normalement. Son épaule saignait abondamment. La plaie s'était rouverte et les bandages desserrés ne servaient plus à rien.

Les elfes de la garde royale se révoltèrent, incapables d'assister à l'agression de leur roi sans rien faire. Deux se jetèrent en avant, un frappa le gobelin le plus proche de lui et deux autres saisirent des épées et les disputèrent à leurs propriétaires. Ils parvinrent ensembles à tuer six gobelins et en blesser onze autres avant d'être submergés par le nombre. Trois d'entre eux finirent assommés, les deux autres furent bâillonnés. Des cordes furent rattachées aux poignets de ceux qui étaient parvenus à se libérer.

Devant eux, près de l'estrade du chef des gobelins, Thranduil se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Noxt était plus grand et plus lourd que lui mais l'elfe n'hésita pas. Il frappa quatre fois dans le plexus du gobelin et d'un grand coup de pied il lui brisa le genou droit. Ployé sous le choc et la respiration coupée à son tour, Noxt tomba à genou.

Aussi vif que le vent, Thranduil bondit en avant, esquiva un coup maladroit de son ennemi, se retrouva dans le dos du gobelin et passa ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Encore liées par la corde épaisse des gobelins, ses mains se refermèrent autour de la peau jaune du grand gobelin. Il serra. Son épaule le faisait souffrir mais il continua à serrer la corde de toutes ses forces. Noxt suffoqua, incapable de respirer sous l'étranglement lent et cruel. L'attaque avait été si rapide que le reste des gobelins n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

« Vous pensiez pouvoir tuer mes soldats et me capturer sans risquer vos vies ? siffla Thranduil au creux de l'oreille de Noxt. La vérité est que vous en êtes réduits à vous cacher de par votre faiblesse. Vous êtes incapables de gagner face à mon peuple. Vous êtes incapables d'affronter même des nains ! Voilà pourquoi vous vous contentez de tels stratagèmes. Vous n'êtes que des larves effrayées et impuissantes. Mon peuple ne tombera pas dans votre piège. Sa colère s'abattra sur vous et vos montagnes ne suffiront pas à protéger les pitoyables créatures que sont les gobelins des Monts Brumeux. »

Enfin, alors que Noxt passait du jaune au bleu sous l'effet de l'asphyxie, les gobelins sortirent de leur immobilité et se jetèrent sur le roi des elfes. Dans un ensemble désordonné, ils tranchèrent la corde lui liant les poignets, le frappèrent au creux des reins. L'un d'eux l'empoigna par sa tunique et le fit basculer sur le côté, un autre lui donna un grand coup dans les jambes avec un gourdin.

Thranduil tomba dans l'escalier grossier menant au trône, inconscient, une auréole de sang de plus en plus importante sur l'épaule et sur la jambe. Sa couronne roula sur les planches et disparut dans le vide.

Les gobelins lui tordirent les mains dans le dos et les lui lièrent en serrant de toutes leurs forces. Ils le traînèrent ensuite sur le sol jusqu'à leur chef.

Assis dans la poussière, Noxt se massait la peau du cou avec ses larges mains. De temps à autre, il poussait des grognements sourds à cause de la douleur dans sa jambe, dévoilant les crocs.

Finalement, il se redressa, appuyé sur un épais bâton en bois sculpté qui faisait office de sceptre. Il inspira profondément et rugit de toute la puissance de ses poumons.

Thranduil reprit brutalement conscience. Il ne se débattit pas. Les mains bloquées dans son dos, les deux gobelins l'encadrant et sa jambe blessée ne lui laissaient guère l'espoir de se dégager à nouveau et vu la corde des gobelins, il ne parviendrait qu'à se blesser davantage.

Noxt se pencha vers lui. Sa grosse face jaune au front proéminent à quelques centimètres du visage fin de l'elfe, ses dents découvertes dans un sourire cruel, ses petits yeux noirs étincelant de malveillance, les soldats elfiques prisonniers craignirent pour la vie de leur roi. Ils tentèrent frénétiquement de se libérer de leurs cruels gardiens sans plus de succès que Thranduil. Leur but fut cependant atteint dans une moindre mesure : le grand gobelin tourna son attention sur eux.

« Vot' roi aime bien étrangler les gobelins, grogna Noxt. Vous aussi vous aimez bien, pas vrai ?

— Vengez-vous sur nous !

— Nan, je vais voir si ça lui plaît à lui ! »

Noxt se détourna des soldats avec un éclat de rire devant leur expression horrifiée. Il claqua des doigts et une corde passa autour du cou de Thranduil. Le grand gobelin en prit les extrémités sans se départir de son sourire cruel.

« Vous croyez que les gobelins sont faibles ? Alors voyons ça ! »

Sa colère s'accru devant le calme du roi des elfes. Thranduil n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Les yeux rivés dans les siens, il ne se débattit pas lorsque la corde se serra ni lorsqu'elle l'empêcha de respirer, pas même lorsque ses lèvres bleuirent à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Ce duel inégal entre l'elfe blessé et le gobelin furieux dura sept minutes entières puis Thranduil bascula en arrière, cédant finalement aux ténèbres. Noxt relâcha son étreinte, déçu que son prisonnier ne se soit pas débattu et qu'il n'ait pas cédé à la panique devant la mort. Voir Thranduil recroquevillé à ses pieds, le corps parcouru de tremblements, haletant et cherchant à retrouver sa respiration ne suffit pas à atténuer sa déception et encore moins sa colère.

La marque rouge de la corde s'était déjà imprimée profondément dans la peau de l'elfe, tranchant avec sa peau blanche. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient en mèches éparses sur le visage. Incapable de se redresser, il restait prostré aux pieds de son ennemi.

« Suspendez-les ! ordonna Noxt. Non, pas le roi ! Lui, je le garde sous la main ! »

Les cordes attachées aux poignets des soldats de Thranduil se tendirent. Les gobelins les passèrent dans un crochet et tirèrent, soulevant leurs cinq prisonniers de terre. Tous se retrouvèrent suspendus dix mètres au-dessus de la route principale de Gobelinville, les articulations des épaules douloureuses. Les cinq cordes furent ensuite bloquées par un même crochet fixé dans la paroi opposée de la caverne.

Thranduil, épuisé, ne put rien faire pour ses gens ni pour lui-même : les épreuves des dix derniers jours l'avaient privé de toutes ses forces. Il leva les yeux vers ses elfes, maudissant silencieusement les gobelins et priant les Valars de leur apporter de l'aide.

Un grand gobelin s'approcha de lui en chantant une mauvaise chanson gobeline. C'était à peine écoutable pour des elfes des bois qui aimaient les beaux chants s'élevant vers les étoiles devant un feu de camp et de la bonne nourriture.

« Un nain ferait mieux ! hurla un des elfes suspendus

— Epargnez-nos oreilles ! scanda un autre.

— Tranchez-vous la langue ! » termina un autre.

Un coup de fouet atteignit les elfes, sanctionnant durement leur bravade. Thranduil esquissa un sourire. Ses gens ne se laisseraient pas abattre aussi facilement ! Ses pensées furent détournées par le gobelin mauvais chanteur : la vile créature saisit la corde qui liait les poignets de l'elfe et l'attacha à un anneau enfoncé dans le trône de Noxt.


	6. Chapter 6

La nuit fut calme, pour autant qu'une nuit au royaume des gobelins puisse être calme. Ces êtres étaient bruyants, hurlaient et se battaient sans cesse, bondissaient et grimpaient le long des parois humides de la caverne.

Ils frappaient sur des casseroles grossières pour produire une multitude de sons aussi dérangeants les uns que les autres, se bagarraient pour de la nourriture les uns aux autres, sortant leurs armes pour un bout de viande avarié et se réunissaient en groupes plus ou moins importants pour narguer les elfes prisonniers. Ils les houspillaient, les moquaient et leur lançaient des bouts d'os et de ferraille dessus.

Pour les elfes, c'était l'enfer sur terre mais au moins, personne ne leur infligea de blessures supplémentaires. Certains réussirent même à dormir. Tous récupérèrent un peu d'énergie.

Thranduil, surtout, parvint à se redresser sans subir de vertige. Il avait encore perdu beaucoup de sang et, avec les mains liées dans le dos, panser ses blessures était un doux rêve. Si ses plaies ne saignaient plus, la douleur ne cessait pas. Elle pulsait encore et encore et il avait toutes les peines du monde à penser à autre chose.

La situation des autres prisonniers n'était pas meilleure : leurs articulations les faisaient souffrir et la suspension constante finirait par les empêcher de respirer. Ils ne sentaient plus leurs mains et ne pouvaient plus bouger leurs doigts devenus bleus : la corde bloquait la circulation sanguine. Bientôt, les dommages seraient irréversibles. Aucun elfe ne formula leur crainte mais elle restait sans cesse à leur esprit comme un ultimatum. Sans leurs mains, toute fuite serait vaine. Le temps était leur ennemi.

Ils étaient forts, cependant, et ils enduraient en silence la souffrance, leur attention tournée vers l'espoir de découvrir un moyen de s'échapper. L'un d'eux fit une tentative pour ronger la corde. Un gobelin veillait et lui tira une flèche dans le dos. L'avertissement fut suffisant, les autres ne tentèrent plus rien.

Assis contre un large poteau de bois qui maintenait une partie de la route principale, Thranduil surveillait ses subordonnés. Il ne se faisait guère d'illusion sur leur situation. Les gobelins n'avaient pas dissimulé leurs plans et il craignait plus que tout pour son peuple.

Son escorte, déjà, était perdue. Cela représentait une cinquantaine de ses meilleurs guerriers. Une guerre serait plus terrible encore ! Erebor était imprenable, les nains s'en étaient assurés. Son peuple serait anéanti par les excellentes défenses d'Erebor, sauf si Dain était assez fou pour sortir à découvert, ce qu'il ne ferait jamais. Pire encore pour lui en tant que roi et en tant que père, Legolas mènerait la charge. Sa vie serait la première menacée. Pour rien !

Thranduil ne croyait pas totalement que son peuple déjouerait les plans des gobelins en dépit de ce qu'il avait affirmé à Noxt. Le doute lui étreignait le cœur. La haine contre les nains était partiellement de son fait. La situation l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son fils unique perdre la vie à cause de gobelins !

Thranduil inspira profondément pour calmer sa nervosité grandissante. S'il perdait son sang-froid, tout serait perdu. Il décida d'attendre et d'observer Gobelinville. L'agitation s'accroissait et Noxt était revenu sur son sinistre trône.

Les gobelins allaient et venaient vers leur Chef, parfois seuls, parfois en petits groupes. Cet endroit n'était jamais calme. En l'absence de soleil, il n'y avait pas de temps spécifique pour dormir. Ces créatures se reposaient donc petit à petit, recroquevillés dans des coins un peu plus sombre quelques heures. Par moments, la grande caverne était un peu plus vide mais cela ne durait jamais plus de quelques heures.

Dans cet endroit sombre éclairé de torches, les elfes perdirent la notion du temps. Ils ne pouvaient savoir qu'ils étaient prisonniers de Gobelinville depuis deux jours entiers quand le Grand Gobelin, après avoir quitté son trône quelques heures, revint vers le centre nerveux de la ville. Une cape de peau d'animaux lui couvrait les épaules. Il tenait dans sa main un long bâton dont une boule de fer ornait une extrémité et des pics en os l'autre bout. Noxt s'installa sur son trône, ses petits yeux fixés sur Thranduil.

« J'ai rien mangé aujourd'hui ! s'exclama le grand gobelin. Et vous savez quoi ? Il n'y a rien à manger ! »

Les gobelins rassemblés dans la caverne centrale de Gobelinville hurlèrent. Leur chef esquissa un large sourire et Thranduil réprima un frisson. Il entendit ses gens au-dessus de lui échanger rapidement quelques paroles anxieuses entre eux.

« C'est vrai, quoi ! poursuivit Noxt. Depuis cette fichue guerre, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Des branches et des racines !

La clameur enfla et se transforma en un grondement sourd.

« Des oiseaux ! Des poissons ! »

Noxt se dressa de toute sa hauteur sur son trône. Il tendit son bâton au-dessus de sa tête dans un geste rageur.

« Vous souvenez-vous du goût de la viande ?

— Du poulet !

— Du mouton !

— Du bœuf !

— Du porc ! »

Les exclamations fusèrent des quatre coins de la caverne. Les gobelins hurlaient et hurlaient encore. Beaucoup se tenaient sur les allées de bois. Une partie d'entre eux se suspendaient sur les parois rocheuses. Avec toutes les pertes de la Bataille des Cinq Armées, la caverne était trop grande pour le nombre de gobelins.

Noxt quitta son trône. Il passa devant Thranduil sans lui accorder un regard et remonta l'allée jusqu'au crochet où les cinq cordes des elfes suspendus étaient attachées. Il posa sa grosse main sur les deux plus proches et défit les nœuds.

Les prisonniers retinrent leur respiration, redoutant ce qui allait se passer. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils avaient plus de chance en restant sagement immobiles ou en se révoltant une fois de plus. Dans le doute, ils attendirent.

« Arrêtez ! »

L'ordre de Thranduil claqua et résonna dans la caverne. Dressé de toute sa hauteur, ses vêtements déchirés et encrassés par le sang et la saleté n'enlevant rien à sa prestance, il s'avança vers Noxt.

« Cessez cette folie ou il n'y aura nul endroit en Terre du Milieu où vous échapperez à la colère des elfes !

— Oh ? Et vous allez faire comment ? Vous prisonnier, vos elfes mangés et votre peuple bataillant contre les nains ? Vous allez faire comment, _Sire_ ? »

Thranduil ne flancha pas sous l'insulte. Droit et digne, il toisait son ennemi de son regard implacable.

Il avança encore vers le Chef des gobelins, les mains toujours liées par la grossière et épaisse corde qui restreignait ses mouvements. Les gobelins se rapprochaient de plus en plus des elfes et de leur chef, tapis dans l'ombre, ramassés sur eux même, prêts à bondir au premier signal. Ils n'osaient cependant s'approcher trop près de Thranduil.

« Pasqu'il y a quelque chose que vous avez pas compris, les elfes, poursuivit Noxt avec un large sourire. Si c'était pas pour servir de repas, vous seriez pas là ! »

Avec une dernière exclamation, le gobelin lâcha les cordes.

« Festoyez, gobelins ! Vengez-vous de vos souffrances ! »

Les deux elfes tombèrent sur le sol.

Les gobelins hurlèrent. Comme un seul monstre gigantesque et hideux, ils bondirent et se jetèrent sur leurs proies. Les crocs jaunes brillaient dans la lumière des torches. Ils se teintèrent de rouge alors que les gobelins dévoraient vivant les elfes. Ceux-ci se débattirent. Ils étranglèrent et brisèrent les nuques de sept gobelins. Ils en frappèrent une multitude d'autres.

Thranduil blêmit. Il n'était qu'à deux mètres de là où ses soldats étaient tombés et les voyaient partir en morceaux, bouchée après bouchée, dévorés vivant par les créatures. Il tira de toutes ses forces sur la corde dans l'espoir de se libérer. Elle était serrée, enfoncée dans sa peau mais petit à petit, le sang la fit glisser, emportant des lambeaux entiers de peau ensanglantée au passage.

Les trois elfes restant accrochés ne parvinrent pas à se libérer à temps pour secourir leurs camarades. Leurs hurlements d'horreur étaient masqués par les bruits des viles créatures.

Si les gobelins étaient grossiers et sauvages, ils savaient nouer des cordes et fouiller des prisonniers. Les elfes ne disposaient plus de couteaux et leurs dents ne suffirent pas à ronger les cordes. Leurs doigts s'étaient trop engourdis pour leurs permettre d'agripper la corde et de la remonter. Leurs mouvements désordonnés ne servirent qu'à accentuer leur mouvement de balancier.

Les elfes dévorés furent soudain silencieux. Des gobelins fuirent la mêlée grouillante avec, entre leurs dents, un bras ou une jambe. Ceux-là furent rattrapés par d'autres de leur espèce. Des batailles s'ensuivirent pour disputer le trophée. Tous avaient faim.

Les malheureux elfes furent réduits à l'état d'ossements en vingt minutes, dévorés vivant par les gobelins des Monts brumeux. Noxt saisit un fémur qui n'avait pas été emporté et l'agita sous le nez du Roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire. Le roi était livide, au bord de la nausée.

« Maudits soyez-vous ! vociféra Thranduil, son sang-froid se fissurant pour la première fois. Vous paierez pour cela, dussé-je y laisser la vie de tous les miens pour obtenir vengeance ! »

Noxt rit. Il avait participé à ce banquet sanglant et du sang coulait de sa bouche. Il l'essuya du revers de la main.

Thranduil tira une dernière fois sur la corde. Il se libéra totalement de ses entraves et jeta contre lui. Son épaule heurta le grand gobelin au thorax. Ce n'était pas assez pour inquiéter son ennemi. Lourd et bien campé sur deux courtes jambes, il ne recula pas d'un pouce.

D'un violent coup de pied, Noxt propulsa Thranduil sur la gauche. Le roi roula sur quelques mètres près d'un groupe de gobelin, sa chute arrêtée par un pilier avant le vide. La douleur était insupportable et ses mains écorchées vives étaient devenues deux amas sanglants de chair et de muscles informes.

Deux gobelins le saisirent et le redressèrent. Ils ne virent pas que l'elfe s'était emparé d'un couteau attaché à la ceinture de l'un d'eux. Toute force ayant disparu de ses mains, Thranduil pivota sur lui-même et leur trancha la gorge d'un mouvement rapide. La lame ne pénétra pas profondément mais elle coupa leur carotide et leur trachée. D'un autre mouvement vif, l'elfe en fit tomber trois dans le vide.

« Attrapez-le imbéciles ! Ce n'est qu'un elfe ! »

Les vociférations de Noxt intervinrent trop tard : Thranduil gravit les six derniers mètres qui le séparaient du crochet. Il trancha les cordes, libérant les survivants de son escorte. Ceux-ci réagirent immédiatement. Sitôt leurs pieds de nouveau sur le sol, ils bondirent sur les gobelins les plus proches, leurs prirent leurs armes, délivrèrent leurs mains et se jetèrent dans la bataille. Ils se placèrent devant leur roi et Thranduil put reprendre son souffle, adossé à la paroi.

Les guerriers elfes se battirent si bien que les corps de gobelins s'entassèrent autour d'eux. Ils virevoltaient entre les rangs ennemis, tranchaient une gorge par ci, une artère par là, coupaient une main, enfonçaient leur couteau ou leur épée dans un cœur et repartaient avant d'avoir pu être touchés. Leur fatigue oubliée sous l'adrénaline, ils vengèrent leurs camarades.

Bientôt, les gobelins hésitèrent. Thranduil en profita : il ordonna à ses elfes de se retirer. Ils quittèrent les zones éclairées par les torches et se fondirent dans l'obscurité. Leur pas légers ne laissaient aucune trace et ne faisait aucun bruit, contrairement aux gobelins qui hurlaient, grognaient et dont les pieds fracassaient le sol à intervalle régulier.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, coururent autant qu'ils le purent dans les galeries sombres, humides, étroites et de faible hauteur, les gobelins sur les talons. S'ils n'avaient été des elfes, ils auraient déjà été repris et tués. Tous leurs sens exacerbés par la peur et le désespoir, ils puisaient dans leurs ultimes réserves et continuaient d'avancer inlassablement, n'échangeant aucune parole pour ne pas se faire repérer.

A deux reprises, ils furent rattrapés. Ils combattirent et repoussèrent les gobelins, l'un d'entre eux restant en arrière pour leur permettre de prendre de l'avance. Thranduil surtout avait à présent besoin d'aide pour avancer. Ses pas devenaient hésitants, sa respiration se faisait rapide et hachée et ses forces l'abandonnaient. Un soldat le soutenait sans cesse, le guidant dans les ténèbres.

Après des heures à arpenter silencieusement dans le noir, Thranduil vacilla. Il serait tombé si le soldat ne l'avait pas appuyé contre la paroi. Les yeux clos, il se concentrait sur sa respiration pour tenter d'oublier la souffrance continuelle qui irradiait dans son corps. Ses mains entourées de bandages de fortune tremblaient sans discontinuer. Il ne parvenait plus à en bouger les doigts.

Le roi n'était pas le seul dans un sale état, quoi qu'il soit le plus mal en point. Deux elfes sur les trois peinaient à tenir debout sans aide. Les épées devenaient trop lourdes pour leurs forces. Des bandages entouraient leurs bras et leurs jambes. L'un d'eux avait la pointe d'une flèche de gobelin encore fichée dans le dos. Il ne pouvait l'enlever sans perdre davantage de sang.

Seul le troisième restait indemne, hormis une grande fatigue partagée par tous. Il était devenu l'éclaireur et allait en avant tester la piste. N'entendant plus ses compagnons le suivre, il prit peur et rebroussa chemin. Il trouva Thranduil inconscient, allongé par terre, veillé par ses soldats, eux aussi en mauvais état.

« Les gobelins se sont éloignés, chuchota la sentinelle. Mais nous ne pourrons rester longtemps !

— Le roi ne pourra endurer cela longtemps, redouta un elfe. J'ai refait ses bandages mais il a besoin de soins et vite !

— Il n'est pas le seul ! Je ne puis retirer la pointe de cette maudite flèche, elle est trop enfoncée.

— Par où aller ? Le chemin se divise plus loin, poursuivit la sentinelle. Je crains que les gobelins se soient réunis près des sorties. »

Ses craintes étaient partagées. Pire, elles étaient fondées : la vision des elfes leur permettait de voir les formes dans le noir, ce qui leur permettait de progresser rapidement et d'échapper à leurs poursuivants. Les gobelins connaissaient mieux leurs galeries mais ne pouvaient voir dans le noir. Ils craignaient de tomber dans un guet-apens des elfes et les attendaient en groupe près des sorties.

Les soldats se reposèrent à tour de rôle. Huit heures s'écoulèrent, bien qu'ils n'en sachent rien. Finalement, la sentinelle décida qu'ils ne pouvaient attendre davantage. Le temps était leur ennemi : il aggraverait leur faim, leur soif et leurs blessures.

Un elfe réveilla Thranduil et ils tinrent conseil. Deux choix s'offraient à eux : forcer le passage des gobelins ou errer dans la montagne jusqu'à trouver une sortie libre, s'il en existait une.

« Nos chances d'atteindre la forêt sont nulles, quel que soit le chemin que nous prendrons, songea le roi. Cependant ce n'est pas important tant que l'un de nous arrive à rentrer donner l'alerte.

— Sire ! intervint la sentinelle.

— L'un d'entre nous doit atteindre la Forêt Noire et alerter notre peuple, répéta le roi. Ne pensez pas à vous venger des gobelins ni à aider quelqu'un d'autre… »

Les exclamations de ses soldats l'empêchèrent de poursuivre. Au fond d'eux, ils comprenaient ses raisons mais ils étaient avant tout des membres de sa garde personnelle. Leur devoir était de le protéger.

« Ceux qui tombent devront se relever seuls, poursuivit lentement Thranduil. Notre peuple ne doit pas entrer en guerre contre les nains ! L'un d'entre nous doit atteindre la Forêt Noire et les en empêcher.

— Si le soleil brille dehors, nous aurons une chance de nous en sortir ensembles, chuchota la sentinelle.

— Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous devrons nous séparer et semer les gobelins dans les montagnes. Cachez-vous et attendez l'aube ! »

L'ordre de Thranduil leur paraissait insurmontable tant ils avaient vu les leurs mourir ces derniers jours. De plus, le roi était celui qui risquait le plus d'avoir besoin d'aide : ses blessures ne lui permettaient plus de se défendre ni de tenir une arme et il était le plus épuisé d'entre eux. L'ordre qu'il venait de donner était ni plus ni moins que celui de l'abandonner à son sort si ses forces faiblissaient.

Aucun ne parla plus pendant un moment puis ils se remirent en route.


	7. Chapter 7

La sentinelle les mena à travers les boyaux sombres de la montagne, dans la direction des gobelins. Ils avançaient lentement, silencieusement, redoublant de prudence. Thranduil avait des difficultés et ses soldats faisaient tout leur possible pour l'aider.

« Je sens un léger courant d'air, chuchota finalement la sentinelle. Nous approchons ! »

Il était grand temps. Aucun d'eux n'avait bu quoi que ce soit depuis ce qui leur semblait une éternité –quatre jours entiers, en vérité. Ils progressèrent avec davantage de précautions et observèrent longuement les gobelins qui gardaient la sortie. Ceux-ci étaient au moins trente, armés de pied en cap, vêtus d'armures pour certains. Des torches brûlaient dans le couloir : les elfes ne pouvaient s'approcher pour les prendre par surprise.

« Je ne peux voir la sortie, est-ce le jour ou la nuit ? se lamenta un elfe.

— Je pense que c'est la nuit, la seule lumière vient des torches. Devons-nous nous y risquer tout de même ?

— Le temps est notre ennemi, nous devons y aller maintenant. Notre espoir réside en la rapidité. Fuyez aussi loin que vous le pouvez et fuyez les combats. »

La bataille fut féroce. Ils ne prirent pas leurs ennemis par surprise. Moins bien armés, les elfes ne durent leur salut qu'à leur expérience, leur rapidité et leur talent. Les elfes semblaient voler de l'un à l'autre, évitant les coups et le fer des épées, frappant dans le dos, sautant et plongeant, blessant et tuant, progressant inexorablement vers la sortie. Thranduil n'était pas en reste. Il donnait des coups de coude et de pied assez puissants pour briser les os de ses adversaires et les propulsait contre les parois avec assez de force pour les assommer.

Trois parvinrent à la sortie : Thranduil, la sentinelle et un dernier elfe. Ce dernier perdait son sang rapidement à cause d'un bras sectionné au niveau de l'épaule. Une autre blessure profonde lui lardait le torse et les coupures plus superficielles étaient trop nombreuses pour pouvoir être comptées.

« Je vais les retenir ! décida-t-il. Fuyez ! »

Il n'y avait guère le temps pour discuter, le roi et l'autre elfe quittèrent les tunnels sombres pour courir sous les étoiles brillantes. Le vent sur leur visage était aussi doux qu'une caresse après toutes les épreuves. L'odeur des feuilles était le meilleur des parfums après la puanteur des trous de gobelins. Thranduil inspira à plein poumons.

Des gobelins se jetèrent à leur poursuite. Ils marchaient à quatre pattes, s'accrochaient aux rochers avec leurs griffes, ne suivaient aucune piste tracée. Ils progressaient rapidement, suivant les traces de sang qui menaient aux fuyards.

Thranduil le comprit en un instant, quand les rayons de la lune étincelèrent son chemin. Il laissait derrière lui de nombreuses gouttelettes écarlates. Se cacher serait vain. Sa seule chance serait d'être assez rapide pour atteindre la forêt ou devancer les gobelins jusqu'au lever du soleil. L'espoir s'amenuisait. La lune était encore haute, la nuit durerait encore bien des heures et la Forêt Noire était à des milles de là.

Thranduil se retourna une dernière fois. Son soldat gravissait la montagne. Le roi lui adressa un dernier signe d'adieu et descendit les Mont Brumeux, prenant la direction opposée, en contrebas, vers un chemin plus facile mais également à découvert, sans crevasse ni rochers derrière lesquels s'abriter.

Il descendait de plus en plus, dérapant parfois sur les graviers, les gobelins sur ses talons. Plusieurs fois, il chancela et perdit de précieuses secondes à rétablir son équilibre. Ses jambes devenaient lourdes et il n'avançait plus que mécaniquement, butant sur des pierres.

Les créatures se rapprochaient. Il les entendait derrière lui et n'osait se retourner. Plus il perdait de temps, moins la sentinelle avait de chances de se cacher. Thranduil poursuivit sa route. La lune suffisait à éclairer le chemin, lui permettant d'éviter les trous dans le sol et les cailloux traitres.

Un gobelin sauta sur son dos. Les griffes s'enfoncèrent dans la tunique de l'elfe. Le poids de la créature fit basculer Thranduil en avant. Ils roulèrent dans les graviers, dégringolant une quinzaine de mètres en quelques secondes. Les griffes du gobelin ne lâchèrent prise que lorsque son crâne se fracassa contre un rocher.

Thranduil se libéra du cadavre d'un coup sec de l'épaule. Un autre arriva pendant ce temps. Il tourna autour de l'elfe, les yeux brillants de convoitise. S'il ne tenait pas à tuer le roi des elfes, réservé à Noxt, il comptait bien s'arroger la gloire de la capture et grimper dans la hiérarchie.

De son côté, Thranduil redoutait un combat long. La descente impromptue les avait éloignés du gros des troupes gobelines mais il s'inquiétait de ses capacités à tuer une simple et minable créature des ténèbres. Lui, incapable de tuer son ennemi ! La situation aurait pu être comique si elle n'avait pas été aussi grave. Il se redressa lentement pour éviter les vertiges qui l'assaillaient. Le temps lui était compté : la douleur omniprésente dans son corps atteignait des niveaux insupportables. Sa vue se troublait et un bourdonnement incessant se faisait entendre dans ses oreilles.

Vingt mètres en amont, la sentinelle s'était cachée dans une fissure. Avec ses vêtements vert et brun, il devenait quasiment invisible. Les yeux fixés sur son roi en difficulté, il s'interrogeait : y aller et désobéir aux ordres donnés ou resté caché et laisser Thranduil mourir ? Six gobelins atteindraient leur cible dans les prochaines secondes.

L'inquiétude lui vrillait les tripes. Il couvrit sa bouche pour s'empêcher de trahir sa présence. D'autres gobelins surgirent des ombres de la montagne. Tous les scénarii passèrent dans son esprit : sauver son roi, le laisser, atteindre la forêt, échouer et ne jamais porter le message à son peuple... La voix de Thranduil résonnait à ses oreilles. L'elfe prit sa décision : il attendit dans sa cachette, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les larmes coulant sur ses joues creuses.

Le gobelin partit à l'assaut. Il abattit un coutelas ébréché en diagonale. Thranduil l'évita de justesse. La lame glissa sur le cuir de ses bottes.

L'elfe fonça en avant, se colla contre le gobelin et lui décocha un coup de genou dans le plexus suivit d'un coup de coude dans le dos. Ce ne fut pas suffisant pour le tuer mais assez pour le rendre inconscient.

Thranduil s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Cette dernière bataille l'avait drainé de ses dernières forces. Le son des gobelins à sa poursuite lui parvenait éloigné, étouffé.

Il tituba encore un peu puis s'effondra. Une mèche blonde lui tomba en travers du visage. La fraîcheur de la nuit lui était délicieuse et apaisait le mal de crâne qui lui vrillait les tempes. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes et ses bras s'engourdirent. Son ouïe fine ne percevait plus aucun bruit.

Thranduil conserva les yeux fixés sur les brillantes étoiles dans le ciel sombre. Elles étaient magnifiques ce soir, aucun nuage ne les dissimulait. Il les ferma quand d'hideuses têtes difformes et jaunes apparurent dans son champ de vision.

.

.

Les nuages ne dissimulaient pas totalement le soleil. Les rayons ne transperçaient pas les nombreuses feuilles des arbres centenaires des grands arbres. Les guetteurs elfes se mouvaient dans les ombres et passaient inaperçus dans leur forêt qu'ils connaissaient par cœur.

Un craquement sec retentit. L'attention des elfes redoubla. Ils se cachèrent en hauteur dans les arbres, parmi les branches épaisses, une flèche encochée dans leur arc. Le silence était total, si ce n'était pour les craquements réguliers de branches sur le sol.

Un elfe surgit entre les arbres, chancelant et voûté, les vêtements en lambeaux, le visage baissé vers le sol caché par des mèches brunes. Il s'appuyait régulièrement sur les troncs de sa main gauche et laissait trainait une jambe.

Les guetteurs se laissèrent glisser à terre juste à temps pour rattraper l'elfe blessé.

« Eh là ! s'exclama le premier.

— Les gobelins…murmura difficilement le blessé. Pas les nains…Pas de guerre. Dites-le au Prince. Pas de guerre ! Pas pu l'aider…Pas pu…Devais revenir…

— Je le reconnais ! C'est Althior, il faisait partie de l'escorte du roi ! »

La rumeur se propagea grâce aux oiseaux. En quelques minutes, toute la Forêt bruissait de la nouvelle : un survivant de l'escorte de Thranduil était de retour chez les elfes !

Legolas apprit la nouvelle avant qu'un guetteur n'arrive. Il se mit en route aussitôt avec une escorte nombreuse et vint à la rencontre de son peuple. Les elfes avaient fabriqués une civière avec deux branches droites et une couverture. Ils progressaient lentement dans leur crainte que trop de hâte nuise à la santé du blessé. Althior, ses blessures pansées, avait sombré dans un sommeil profond peu commun de leur race.

Le prince descendit de cheval. Son cœur se serra à la vue de l'elfe couvert de bandages, sale et épuisé.

« Nous avons alerté un autre groupe de veilleurs, expliqua doucement le guetteur. Ils patrouillent vers la lisière de la Forêt Noire pour surveiller les gobelins. Ils espèrent trouver des indices. »

Les gobelins ne quitteront pas leurs tanières de jour, songea Legolas. Peut-être pourrons-nous en prendre un vivant à la tombée de la nuit.

« A-t-il parlé ? interrogea le prince.

— De manière décousue. Nous l'avons trouvé à deux doigts de la mort, extrêmement déshydraté et affamé. Une chose, surtout, mon prince. Il a déclaré que le Roi Thranduil a ordonné aux survivants de rentrer à la Forêt Noire et vous avertir que les nains n'ont pas attaqué leur escorte, quel qu'en soit le coût. Il a abandonné ses camarades et le roi lui-même pour obéir.

— Il ne doit pas savoir qu'Aragorn nous en a informés ce matin, cela lui briserait le cœur ! soupira le prince. Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres ? Qu'est-il arrivé à mon père ?

— Les propos étaient confus. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, deux soldats ont été dévorés vivants par les gobelins sous ses yeux. »

Tous les elfes frissonnèrent. Aragorn détourna la tête. Encore jeune, il avait vu les déserts du nord et connu la vie difficile qu'ils engendraient mais jamais personne à sa connaissance n'avait subi un sort aussi cruel.

« Deux autres ont été tués dans leur évasion. Quant à votre père, je l'ignore. J'ai essayé de le questionner à plusieurs reprises. Je n'ai pu obtenir de phrase cohérente. Il était si désespéré que nous avons dû droguer sa boisson pour le calmer, sous peine de voir son état s'aggraver. Peut-être aurez-vous plus de chance.

— Sa venue n'aura pas été inutile, déclara Aragorn. Maintenant, nous savons où chercher. Et contre qui nous venger ! Il se peut que les informations qu'il vient de nous fournir fassent la différence entre la vie et la mort pour Thranduil. Les Monts Brumeux ! »

L'angoisse de Legolas s'accrut. Il ne voulait pas porter la couronne de roi des elfes de la Forêt Noire ! Aragorn posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Il a parlé du sort des morts. Son désespoir peut être provoqué par l'abandon du roi Thranduil entre les mains des gobelins. Et pour rien ! Quel malheur du sort ! J'ai abandonné le hobbit et le magicien sur les terres au sud pour me hâter. Je le regrette à présent. J'espère qu'ils rentreront sains et saufs !

— Il ne lui arrivera rien tant que Gandalf sera avec lui. »

Legolas, Aragorn et le reste des elfes suivirent la civière en silence.


	8. Chapter 8

« Comment va l'elfe ? »

La question de Dain suscita un malaise parmi les elfes. La rencontre entre les elfes et les nains se tenait entre les murs de la Forêt Noire –une courtoisie des nains devant la situation délicate. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'Althior avait atteint la Forêt Noire et la situation n'avait pas évolué.

Dain, Balin et Gloin se tenaient sur de petits sièges en bois à proximité de la cheminée dans l'une des salles du palais du Roi des Elfes. A ciel ouvert, elle surplombait la forêt. La vue était particulièrement magnifique la nuit avec les étoiles qui brillaient au-dessus. C'était une des pièces favorites de Thranduil et Legolas ne l'avait guère quittée depuis son retour. Aragorn était un peu à l'écart. Il s'affirmait comme ami de Legolas, rôdeur et pisteur de grand talent mais restait prudemment en retrait sans en révéler davantage qu'il n'en était contraint.

Galadriel et Elrond terminaient l'assemblée, quoi qu'ils fussent les plus silencieux. La situation affligeait les deux puissants elfes. Thranduil régnait sur la Forêt Noire depuis la bataille de Dagorlad et tous trois se connaissaient bien.

Gandalf et Bilbon complétaient l'assemblée.

« Sa vie n'est plus en danger mais il mettra du temps à se remettre, expliqua Legolas. Nous n'avons pu l'interroger qu'hier. Roi Dain, je vous présente mes excuses au nom de mon peuple pour les accusations sans fondement à l'encontre du vôtre.

— Bah ! Même moi j'ai douté des miens ! Et ils sont ma famille ! Vous auriez été stupides de pas le croire.

— Je vous en suis néanmoins reconnaissant de votre indulgence, poursuivit Legolas.

— Cessons les politesses, l'heure est grave ! s'exclama Gandalf. Les gobelins deviennent d'autant plus hardis qu'ils sont acculés. Nous devons décider ce que nous allons faire.

— C'est évident ! beugla Dain. Nous devons attaquer les gobelins et libérer Thranduil !

— Aller chez les gobelins ! s'exclama Bilbon avec effroi. Vous n'y pensez pas ! C'est un véritable labyrinthe, impossible de savoir où on va ! Les tunnels se ressemblent. Tout est sombre et froid. Les gobelins surgissent de n'importe où, n'importe quand !

— Bilbon et moi sommes revenus des cavernes, se souvint Balin. Il a raison sur tous ces points. Les gobelins verront venir une attaque de loin ! Ils connaissent toutes leurs galeries, pas nous.

— Ils sont moins nombreux qu'il y a dix ans ! objecta Dain.

— Cela les rend encore plus dangereux ! rétorqua Gandalf. Ils sont acculés, manquent de nourriture et de ressources. Ils n'ont plus rien à perdre !

— Si nous menons un assaut contre leur forteresse, les gobelins préféreront tuer Thranduil plutôt que le voir libéré, jugea Aragorn. S'ils doivent perdre, ils voudront que nous perdions également. Nous ne pouvons pas non plus écarter l'hypothèse de renforts de Gundabad maintenant que les gobelins savent que leur plan a été découvert.

— Je ne peux laisser mon père aux mains des gobelins sans rien faire ! Chaque jour lui apporte davantage de souffrance et le rapproche de la mort. Je ne resterai pas les bras croisés !

— Il y a plus inquiétant, malgré toute l'amitié que j'ai pour Thranduil et vous-même, Legolas, reprit le magicien. Je suis préoccupé par ses paroles. Quelqu'un tire les ficelles dans l'ombre ! Thranduil a raison de ne pas croire les gobelins capables d'imaginer un tel plan.

— Qui, alors ?

— Celui qui a l'habitude de monter un peuple contre l'autre ! L'ennemi craint les elfes plus que tout, vous vous êtes opposé à lui trop souvent pour que son esprit soit tranquille. Il craint aussi les nains. Vos forteresses, Roi Dain, sont imprenables pour tout ennemi non cracheur de feu pour peu que vous ayez des vivres en abondance.

— Les gobelins peuvent ignorer le retour d'Althior, intervint Elrond. Ses blessures étaient sérieuses, il a eu de la chance d'atteindre la forêt.

— Nous pouvons conserver quelques temps l'illusion, cela ne nous desservira pas, décida Legolas.

— Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à la centaine de gobelins de la piste principale ? interrogea Bilbon.

— Ils sont remontés presque jusqu'aux Monts de Fer, indiqua Balin. Ils sont ensuite partis à l'est puis au sud jusqu'à la mer de Rhun.

— Mes éclaireurs ont pris le relai des nains après cela, poursuivit Legolas. Les gobelins sont repartis vers l'ouest. Il va falloir trouver une solution : s'ils poursuivent dans leur direction et à cette vitesse, ils arriveront aux Monts Brumeux dans sept jours. Je refuse de les laisser rentrer chez eux et grossir le nombre de ceux qui tourmentent mon père !

— Nos guetteurs sont répartis dans le sud de la Forêt Noire, ils nous alerteront dès qu'ils verront les gobelins aux alentours, précisa le discret conseiller de Thranduil. Deux cent de nos cavaliers et de nos archers sont prêts à les prendre en embuscade.

— Ils passent par Dol Guldur, précisa encore Legolas avec crainte. Des orques sont déjà présents sur place. Du ravitaillement ? Une escorte ? Un capitaine pour échanger des nouvelles ? Je l'ignore. Mes éclaireurs ne se sont pas approchés de peur d'être découverts. »

Des exclamations étouffées surgirent à sa droite. Gandalf en personne écarquilla les yeux et se redressa sur son siège. L'Ennemi avait été chassé de la forteresse dix ans auparavant. Il avait failli y laisser sa vie. La situation était plus grave qu'ils ne le pensaient. En échangeant un rapide regard avec la Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Elrond, il sut que tous les trois redoutaient la même chose.

Rompant le silence de la salle, deux elfes surgirent de l'escalier avec des plateaux de fruit et des carafes d'eau. Ils les déposèrent sur une table en verre dans un bruit sourd. Un dernier apparut derrière eux avec des viandes froides et du vin en quantité suffisante pour rassasier tous les nains présents.

La pause fut la bienvenue après toutes les tensions des deux dernières semaines. Deux semaines ! Bilbon n'avait pas vu les jours passer tant il avait dû aller à droite et à gauche. Sa fatigue l'accablait.

« Il n'est pas question de laisser les gobelins se regrouper, reprit Gandalf après une bonne heure de repos. Néanmoins, dès le moment où les gobelins seront attaqués, l'Ennemi comprendra que son plan a été percé à jour. Je crains que ce ne soit l'arrêt de mort de Thranduil. Je compte me rendre à Dol Guldur voir si l'Ennemi y est encore.

— Pour le roi, j'ai une solution mais il va falloir une sacré discrétion ! annonça Balin.

— Dites-la !

— Eh bien, le cambrioleur ici présent –tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le hobbit surpris- a dérobé l'Arkenstone sous le nez d'un dragon. Il peut très bien cambrioler les gobelins et voler un roi !

— Que…Que…Quoi ? Je peux faire ça, moi ? »

Malgré les balbutiements du premier concerné, tous les autres félicitèrent Balin pour son plan. Les elfes se souvenaient encore du hobbit qui avait bu et mangé chez les elfes puis dérobé leurs clefs et libéré treize nains prisonniers dans les cachots. Une performance de haut vol, tous en convenaient.

« Le pourrait-il ? »

La voix suspicieuse de Gandalf s'éleva et stoppa les conversations enjouées. Il se souvenait bien de ce que lui avait dit Bilbon à propos de son anneau : égaré pendant la bataille. Ledit hobbit caressait son trésor, bien caché dans la poche de son veston.

« Je pourrais, marmonna Bilbon. Enfin, si c'est possible, je pourrais le faire. J'aimerais bien aider Thranduil. Le roi Thranduil, je veux dire. Il ne m'en a jamais tenu rigueur de m'être servi dans ses tonneaux de vin. Il était excellent, d'ailleurs ! »

Le plan fut arrêté assez rapidement. Une compagnie composée d'Aragorn, Tauriel, Balin et Bilbon infiltrerait les cavernes des gobelins. Legolas servirait de lien entre ses armées et celles de Dain. Il voulait les accompagner et sauver son père mais sa position d'unique héritier de la couronne et de chef de son peuple l'en empêchait.

Dain, quant à lui, rassemblerait ses forces. Il avait déjà commencé et une cinquantaine de nains en armure était prêts à entrer dans la Forêt Noire si les elfes en faisaient la demande.

« Quelle idée ! Quelle idée ! se lamenta Bilbon. J'aurais dû refuser et rentrer chez moi dans mon petit trou de hobbit !

— N'y faites pas attention, il va s'arrêter. Il disait cela aussi il y a dix ans ! »

La plaisanterie de Balin allégea l'atmosphère. Ils en avaient besoin : leur montée des Monts Brumeux se révélait morne et exténuant. La nuit glaciale laissait la place à une matinée tout aussi froide. La rosée avait rendu les cailloux glissants. Même le pied sûr de Bilbon ne l'empêchait pas de buter sur une pierre ou un trou.

Seule Tauriel ne trébuchait pas. Elle gravissait la pente aussi facilement qu'elle se promenait sous les arbres. Ses cheveux roux dans le vent, sa tunique serrée par une épaisse ceinture de cuir, elle tenait son arc dans sa main, une flèche encochée. Ces terres étaient sauvages et dangereuse bien que le soleil soit levé depuis quelques temps.

Le vent froid gelait les os des voyageurs. Impossible d'y échapper, il transperçait les vêtements et grondait dans leurs oreilles. Bilbon rajusta son écharpe en excellente laine de la Comté. Les nains avaient été assez gentils pour lui donner un épais manteau d'hiver, plus à sa taille que les longues capes des elfes. Il en était heureux maintenant qu'il affrontait un tel froid de canard : les vestons de la Comté se seraient révélés bien trop légers.

« Je vois un abri un peu plus haut, déclara Tauriel, peut-être deux cent mètres. Cela pourrait être suffisant pour la nuit si le hobbit a besoin de temps.

— Le hobbit vous dit merci ! »

Ils installèrent leur campement derrière deux énormes rochers et enterrèrent dans le sol tout ce dont ils n'auraient pas immédiatement besoin. La nuit était leur plus grande crainte : ils devraient passer inaperçus alors que les gobelins risquaient de faire des sorties.

Aragorn sortit une carte de sa poche intérieure. Le nain, le hobbit et l'elfe se réunirent autour de lui. Il traça une croix à l'endroit où ils étaient pour marquer leur point de rendez-vous. Trois ronds tracés à l'encre rouge indiquaient les entrées connues des gobelins. Deux étaient exclues : l'alerte serait donnée trop vite. Ne restait plus que celle la plus au nord, tout en haut d'une des Montagnes les plus au nord des Monts Brumeux. C'était plus une cheminée d'aération qu'un véritable passage. Bilbon devrait s'en accommoder, ils n'avaient pas le temps de chercher une autre issue. Pareil pour la neige : elle recouvrait le sommet. Malgré ses pieds au cuir dur et épais, il souffrirait du froid.

« Je vous y accompagnerai aussi loin que je le pourrais, déclara Aragorn.

— Moi également, assura Tauriel.

— Moi j'aimerais bien, mais…s'excusa Balin.

— Je suis d'accord, vu le boucan que vous avez fait la dernière fois ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Balin était discret selon les standards des nains, extrêmement bruyant selon ceux des elfes. Il n'en serait pas pour autant inactif : sa hache serait prête à accueillir les gobelins aussitôt que ses compagnons reviendraient et il s'assurerait que la sortie soit libre. Une tâche qui pourrait signifier vie ou mort pour les autres.

Bilbon descendit lentement le long de la cheminée. La corde fine des elfes lui semblait bien trop légère pour être résistante, il craignait de dégringoler et finir aplati dans le trou des gobelins. Aragorn relâcha la pression et le hobbit descendit encore.

Une lumière rougeâtre lui indiqua la fin proche de la cheminée. Le passage allait être délicat : s'il atterrissait dans un endroit peuplé de nombreux gobelin, il serait en grand danger. Aragorn stoppa le glissement de la corde. Bilbon s'agrippa aux parois rocheuses. Il inspira profondément, plia les jambes et bascula en avant. La corde se pressa sur son abdomen alors que le hobbit se retrouvait la tête en bas, les mains collées sur la roche humide, terrorisé à l'idée de glisser.

Aragorn le fit descendre centimètre par centimètre jusqu'à ce que sa tête dépasse de l'étroit boyau vertical. L'endroit était désert. Ces quartiers des gobelins étaient les plus éloignés de la grande caverne du Chef Noxt. En conséquence, après la forte réduction de leur population, ils avaient été les premiers abandonnés. Une bonne nouvelle pour Bilbon dans l'immédiat mais une mauvaise puisqu'il allait devoir trouver son chemin à travers le labyrinthe et parcourir une plus grande distance. Le hobbit esquissa un discret geste pour indiquer au rôdeur de le descendre totalement.

Reposer ses pieds velus sur le sol fut la meilleure des expériences pour Bilbon. Lui qui avait le vertige détestait autant être suspendu dans le vide au bout d'une corde qu'entre les griffes d'un aigle. Il fit quelques pas hésitants le temps que sa circulation sanguine se rétablisse dans ses extrémités. Une fois bien sur pied, il s'enfonça profondément dans l'obscurité. La lueur rouge était le reflet de la lumière au dehors sur un heaume rouillé et elle n'éclairait rien. Avec un briquet, il examinait les parois de la caverne. Aragorn lui avait donné une feuille de parchemin et un morceau de charbon pour marquer son chemin. A chaque intersection, il dessinait la carte.

Dans le noir, le temps n'existait plus. Bilbon se repérait en fonction de son estomac. Ses poches étaient pleines de galettes de céréales et deux outres pendaient à sa ceinture. Lorsque ses provisions furent épuisées et ses jambes lourdes d'avoir marché, il rebroussa chemin. Il était grand temps : Aragorn parlait depuis un moment de mener une expédition de sauvetage. Bilbon était resté sous la terre une journée entière.

« J'ai une bonne vue de cette partie, détailla Bilbon, c'est un peu comme une sorte d'étage. Il y a deux escaliers qui descendent. Ils sont très éloignés, je voulais savoir ce que vous en pensiez.

— Lequel a les marches les plus usées ? demanda Tauriel. Les gobelins sont stupides, ils prennent les chemins les plus directs.

— D'accord. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurai pour descendre.

— Une fois que vous y serez, descendez jusqu'à ce que vous voyiez de la lumière continuellement, précisa Balin. Je me souviens que lorsque nous y étions, le trône du Grand Gobelin était situé en bas. Il y aura du bruit, des lumières et probablement des ossements qui traîneront partout. »

A la mention d'ossements, Tauriel détourna le visage. Cette pensée lui était insoutenable. Ancienne capitaine de la garde de Thranduil, elle connaissait tous les membres de l'escorte. Les elfes dévorés vivants comptaient parmi ses amis les plus chers. Les seuls en dehors de Legolas qui lui avaient pardonné sa traîtrise, d'ailleurs.

Bilbon y retourna après quelques heures de repos, les poches pleines de provision et le briquet rempli. La descente se fit plus facilement que la première fois et il alla jusqu'à l'escalier aussi silencieusement qu'une souris sans lumière. La suite fut plus complexe : les marches de l'escalier étaient mal taillées dans la roche, anciennes et fissurées.

Sa carte désormais rangée dans son veston, il en était réduit à compter les marches pour se repérer. Sortir son briquet et son bout de charbon pour des annotations serait suicidaire. Deux fois il avait dû sauter en quatrième vitesse hors du chemin quand un gobelin avait déboulé dans l'escalier.

Bilbon descendit cependant près de quatre cent marches dans le noir quand ses oreilles perçurent le bruit des gobelins. Il retint sa respiration, dépassa un groupe de gobelins et continua son chemin.

Le hobbit s'approchait du but : il l'entendait, le voyait et surtout le sentait. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne pensait pas qu'une telle puanteur puisse exister. La seule bonne nouvelle était que la lumière lui permettait de voir convenablement. Avec son anneau magique, il se faufila entre les gobelins, fort heureusement rares là où il se trouvait.

« Bon ! Le plus simple est fait ! » songea-t-il avec amertume.

La grande caverne des gobelins s'étendaient sous ses yeux confus. Les plateformes en bois surgissaient de l'obscurité. Des poutres et des cordages assuraient le tout. Des ponts branlants relaient les différentes parties. De là où il était, Bilbon ne voyait pas encore le trône du chef des gobelins.

Il poursuivit sa route, esquivant les créatures difformes avec une grande précaution. Ce n'était pas le moment de se trahir bêtement en heurtant l'un d'eux. Cependant, il fut bientôt bloqué par un groupe de gobelin trop important et trop serré pour qu'il puisse passer. Il se résolu à se poster dans un coin et attendre en grignotant un bout du gâteau de Balin. Le temps passa. Le hobbit trépignait d'impatience. Après un une demi-heure d'une attente qui lui parut interminable, le groupe quitta la plateforme et Bilbon se jeta à leur suite.

Bilbon eut un hoquet d'horreur qui passa inaperçu au milieu du boucan ambiant. Le hobbit venait d'arriver sur la grande allée de Gobelinville. Le trône de Noxt s'étendait sous ses yeux, sur sa petite estrade. Au bas des marches, les yeux vifs de Bilbon distinguaient la forme étendue de Thranduil. Les cheveux blonds, la tunique sombre en lambeaux et les bottes en cuir ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'identité du prisonnier bien que le hobbit ne puisse voir son visage.

Bilbon se percha sur l'extrémité d'un rocher qui plongeait dans le vide. Il y avait assez de lumière. Il sortit sa carte et son fusain et dessina tout ce qu'il voyait. Arriver près du roi lui prendrait environ une dizaine d'heures selon ses estimations. C'était beaucoup mais il ne voyait pas comment raccourcir son chemin.

Le hobbit quitta les lieux.

« C'est impossible de le sortir de là tout seul ! » geignit-il avec désespoir quand il revint près des autres.

Aragorn, Tauriel et Balin s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur de la caverne pour la nuit. Contrairement à la veille, les gobelins étaient de sortie. La montagne était trop dangereuse, ils pouvaient être repérés. A la lumière d'une torche, ils étudiaient la carte du hobbit.

« Je n'ai pas pu l'approcher. Thranduil est détenu près du trône, tout le monde le voit et le roi gobelin…

— C'est un chef, pas un roi !

— Merci de la précision inutile, Balin.

— Comment va-t-il ? intervint Tauriel.

— Difficile à dire. Il est blessé et je crois qu'il était inconscient mais je n'ai pas pu m'approcher, les gobelins étaient trop nombreux.

— Ce n'est pas une trop mauvaise nouvelle, jugea Aragorn. Si Thranduil était mort, les gobelins l'auraient dévoré.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, il est juste sous leur nez, conclut sombrement Bilbon. Ils sont plusieurs milliers, je pense, poursuivit le hobbit. Beaucoup ont des blessures, peut-être de la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

— Pas nécessairement. Peu de gobelins en sont revenus. Le cannibalisme est le crime absolu pour eux, mais en l'absence de nourriture suffisante, ils peuvent se disputer entre eux le peu qu'ils ont.

— Ah ! Enfin, pour Thranduil, je ne pourrais lui enlever la chaine sans être vu mais certainement pas m'enfuir avec lui ! Il ne pourra pas faire deux pas qu'un gobelin lui sautera dessus.

— Une diversion pourrait-elle aider ? suggéra Tauriel.

— Peut-être, si vous arrivez à faire sortir les gobelins. Cela en demanderait une belle !

— Ou alors une attaque de nains, proposa Balin. Un groupe de nains fera sortir les gobelins, ils voudront avoir leur vengeance et de la nourriture. Surtout si l'un de nous porte les armes de Dain. Il combattait à la Moria, ils s'en souviendront. Cent nains peuvent attirer toute l'attention nécessaire. Aragorn et Tauriel pourront vous aider à infiltrer les gobelins. »

Le plan fut accepté, à ceci près que Bilbon refusa l'aide d'Aragorn et Tauriel. Malgré toute leur discrétion, ils ne parviendraient jamais à devenir invisibles. Néanmoins, pour raccourcir les délais, ils installèrent leur campement plus profondément encore dans le territoire ennemi, à proximité de l'escalier. C'était dangereux mais nécessaire. Aragorn et Tauriel parviendraient aisément à tuer un ou deux gobelins qui se promèneraient par là.

Le hobbit retourna donc seul sous les Monts Brumeux. Balin les quitta pour organiser la riposte contre les gobelins. Il pria pour que les paroles de Dain d'apporter son soutien aux elfes n'était pas une figure de style.

Lorsque Bilbon déboula dans la grande caverne principale. Aucun groupe ennuyant de gobelin ne lui boucha le passage. Au contraire, le nombre de gobelin était réduit, seulement quelques centaines. Noxt lui-même n'était pas présent. Peut-être était l'heure du repas ou celle du repos pour les gobelins, il l'ignorait.

Le hobbit en profita pour courir le long de la passerelle principale. Il sauta par-dessus des débris de bois entassés puis il ralentit. Sans avoir foule, il y avait suffisamment de gobelins à proximité immédiate pour qu'il reste prudent.

Bilbon parcourut les quatre cent dernier mètres avec une prudence redoublée. Il évitait de traverser la lumière des torches de peur que son ombre ne révèle sa présence. Il effectua les derniers pas la respiration coupée, les yeux rivés vers la forme étendue sur le sol.

Thranduil reposait face contre terre, immobile, les yeux clos. Onze entailles lacéraient sa tunique. Le sang avait coagulé, collant le tissu en lambeaux et des mèches de cheveux blonds aux plaies. Les bandages de ses mains étaient noirs de saleté et de sang séché. En dépit de l'assurance d'Aragorn, Bilbon craignit qu'il ne soit mort. Il posa deux doigts tremblants sur la gorge de l'elfe. Thranduil respirait à peine.

Sans le récit du survivant, Bilbon n'aurait pas compris pourquoi il lui manquait deux morceaux de peau et de muscles au bras et au-dessus de l'épaule. Son estomac se souleva d'horreur. Pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, il se força à inspirer lentement et expirer par la bouche. Il en avait oublié les gobelins et la dangerosité de sa situation.

Bilbon s'agenouilla aux côtés du blessé. Il écarta doucement les mèches de cheveux blonds du visage émacié et ensanglanté. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur le front de l'elfe, brûlant de fièvre.

Le hobbit contempla avec désespoir les brûlures sur le côté gauche du visage de l'elfe, ignorant qu'elles n'étaient pas du fait des gobelins mais d'un dragon. Thranduil n'avait plus la force de maintenir l'illusion depuis bien des jours. L'elfe arborait sur l'autre côté de son visage la trace d'un coup de poing dans la joue qui lui avait ouvert la pommette et la lèvre.

« Sire Thranduil ? C'est Bilbon ! Le cambri…heu, le hobbit de Thorin. M'entendez-vous ? Je suis juste là ! »

L'elfe ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ils ne rencontrèrent que le vide. C'était une amélioration : nombre de fois au cours des derniers jours il avait repris conscience pour découvrir un gobelin penché sur lui, lui soufflant sur le visage de son haleine fétide et les yeux jaunes le fixant affreusement, le réveillant uniquement pour continuer la torture. Sans la main douce sur son front et une vague odeur de feuilles fumées, l'elfe aurait pensé halluciner. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois.

Thranduil ferma à nouveau les yeux, rassembla ses forces et roula sur le dos. C'était tout ce dont il était capable pour le moment.

Il dévoila au hobbit un torse couvert d'hématomes jaunes, bleus et noirs et de plaies profondes, dont deux au moins l'avaient transpercé. Bilbon passa doucement une main sur les jambes de l'elfe. Elle revint ensanglantée mais il ne put rien savoir de plus. Il n'osa pas déchirer le pantalon de l'elfe. Sa respiration rapide et sifflante inquiétait aussi Bilbon.

Jamais jusqu'à présent le petit hobbit n'avait vu un elfe aussi faible. Thranduil n'avait plus que la peau et les os.

Pire, la chaîne que Bilbon avait crue attachée aux mains du prisonnier était reliée à un large collier, en fer, aux bordures en argent surmonté d'un rubis qui lui comprimait le cou. Le travail dépassait de loin ce que les gobelins étaient capables de faire : ils l'avaient volé à des nains tombés entre leurs mains. Thranduil les yeux et les posa devant lui, un peu sur la droite, là où il sentait les herbes.

« Les gobelins… »

L'elfe n'en dit pas plus. Parler était trop douloureux et il était trop fatigué.

— Ils ne me voient pas et…ils ne sont pas à proximité. Certains vous regardent, nous devons faire attention. Je crois…Oui, ils sont occupés ailleurs. Attendez, j'ai de l'eau. »

Bilbon sortit son outre, retira le bouchon et versa lentement le reste de l'eau dans la gorge de l'elfe. L'endroit se remplissait peu à peu de gobelins et Bilbon devenait anxieux.

« Merci, murmura Thranduil.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? Enfin, la question doit vous paraitre stupide, vu la situation… »

Pour la première fois, Thranduil esquissa un vague sourire, suivit d'une grimace de souffrance.

« Si vous êtes ici… la guerre…

— Evitée, oui, confirma vivement Bilbon. Legolas et Dain vont mener une attaque commune pour débarrasser les montagnes des gobelins.

— Legolas ?

— Oh, oui. Il est revenu du Nord dès qu'il a su pour vous. Il s'inquiète beaucoup. »

Thranduil ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et fixa le plafond rocheux de la caverne. A force, il en connaissait toutes les aspérités.

Chaque centimètre carré de son corps le faisait souffrir. Chaque mouvement devenait plus difficile au point qu'il restait de plus en plus souvent à terre sans essayer de se relever.

Les moments calmes sans gobelin pour le malmener ou lui hurler dessus étaient ceux qui lui semblaient être les moins horribles. Ils étaient les seuls où il parvenait à se reposer et son corps avait désespérément besoin de repos. Le sommeil des elfes ne lui suffisait plus. Ses paupières étaient chaque jour plus lourdes et plus difficiles à ouvrir.

Bilbon sortit de la poche de son veston une tige de fer souple de sa poche. Balin la lui avait donnée pour déverrouiller les menottes primitives des gobelins. Il espérait que cela suffirait pour les délicats ouvrages des nains. Le hobbit posa les mains sur le métal froid du collier. Thranduil émergea de son sommeil fiévreux en sursaut. Il leva brusquement les mains pour protéger son visage d'une attaque et déséquilibra Bilbon, penché sur lui pour atteindre la serrure.

« Aie, aie, aie, gémit le hobbit. Ne bougez-pas ! Sire, c'est moi, le hobbit ! Ne bougez pas ! »

L'elfe finit pas se calmer. Cependant, Bilbon avait perdu sa tige de fer et le tapage avait alerté les gobelins. Le hobbit jura. Il récupéra sa tige en fer, assura à Thranduil qu'il reviendrait vite et partit à regret.


	9. Chapter 9

Bilbon revint le lendemain, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il assista au départ de Noxt et d'une bonne partie des gobelins. Pour les hobbit, c'était l'heure du second petit déjeuner, pour Noxt, c'était celle d'aller prendre quelques heures de sommeil. La plupart des gobelins le suivaient mais il en restait trop dans la grande caverne au gout de Bilbon.

Le hobbit slaloma rapidement entre les gobelins, les déchets et les poteaux en bois qui soutenaient la structure. Avec son anneau en or, il s'enhardissait : là où quelques heures auparavant il allait avec attention, il bondissait par-dessus de gobelins assis à terre et évitait à la dernière minutes d'autres qui venaient face à lui.

Cette fois ci, Thranduil l'entendit arriver. La respiration du hobbit et son allure légère, inaudibles sauf pour l'oreille fine d'un elfe, lui étaient devenues familières depuis les trois derniers jours de visite. Adossé à une marche de l'escalier, la tête reposant contre un pilier, le roi fixa le vide là où il savait que se tenait son visiteur.

De nouvelles blessures s'ajoutaient à sa collection chaque jour mais ses mains et les morsures l'inquiétaient le plus, même s'il faisait tout pour cacher leur gravité à Bilbon. Ses plaies s'étaient infectées.

Plus que tout, prisonnier des gobelins comme un chien, blessé et si fatigué qu'il était incapable de maintenir l'illusion sur la partie gauche de son visage, il tenait à ne pas paraître faible devant un petit cambrioleur. Ledit cambrioleur était trop intelligent pour se laisser avoir mais se prêtait à la mascarade de bonne grâce. Dès qu'il avait soupçonné l'arrivée du hobbit, Thranduil avait essuyé le sang qui lui coulait d'une nouvelle plaie au bras.

Comme la veille, Bilbon lui glissa une outre et du pain elfique fournis par Tauriel, plus au goût des elfes que la rustique pitance des nains. En difficulté matérielle, les gobelins éteignaient une partie des torches lorsqu'ils partaient, si bien que Thranduil ne risquait pas grand-chose quand il s'installait sur la partie obscure de l'escalier.

Bilbon se pencha sur le collier avec son sac rempli de multiples clefs de différentes formes pour tenter de l'ouvrir. Balin avait fait quelques recherches sur les différents colliers fabriqués par les nains puisque crocheter la serrure serait vain. Le hobbit essayait donc les clefs les unes après les autres. La tâche était délicate et certainement longue.

De son côté, Thranduil grignotait un biscuit. Il avait des difficultés à le tenir dans ses mains tremblantes. Il finit par abandonner le deuxième.

Au bruit d'une clef abandonnée dans le sac, Thranduil se tourna vers le hobbit et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Si vous ne pouvez l'ouvrir…laissez moi un couteau…

— Je vais y arriver, sire ! C'est juste une question de temps !

— Du temps ? souffla Thranduil. Je suis fatigué…Je n'ai plus la force…

— Ne dites pas de bêtise ! Je vais trouver la clef et nous partirons dès que nous le pourrons. Legolas vous attend. D'accord ? »

Thranduil ne répondit pas. Ses paupières s'étaient refermées. Inquiet, Bilbon arrêta d'essayer les clefs et secoua l'elfe.

« Tenez encore un peu ! lui ordonna Bilbon quand il vit le roi reprendre ses esprits. Je vais vous faire sortir de là. Legolas vous attend, vous n'allez pas le décevoir, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Je vais essayer.

— Non, vous allez survivre ! Donnez-moi votre parole que vous allez survivre et je vous donnerai la mienne que je sortirai de là. »

Thranduil hocha la tête pour marquer son assentiment. Il n'y croyait pas un mot mais la mention de son fils fut suffisante pour l'empêcher d'abandonner et se raccrocher à la vie encore un moment.

Un groupe de dix gobelins surgit d'un boyau. Ils portaient une torche et allumaient celles qui étaient encore éteintes sur leur chemin. L'obscurité repoussée et les gobelins de plus en plus nombreux accroissaient les risques. Bilbon récupéra en hâte les outres vides.

Bilbon retint sa respiration. Il saisit la dernière clef. C'était une clef toute simple en fer avec un rubis encastré dans la tige, éraflée sur toute la longueur. Elle était lourde et peu maniable dans sa petite main. Il faillit la laisser échapper à deux reprises : des gobelins gardaient leurs yeux rivés sur l'elfe. Invisible, le hobbit en devenait extrêmement nerveux. Bilbon enfonça la clef dans la serrure. Elle y entra. Un léger clic retentit et le collier s'ouvrit, relâchant la pression sur la gorge de l'elfe. Bilbon relâcha sa respiration. Il retint de justesse un hurlement de victoire.

Thranduil tressaillit mais ne donna pas d'autre signe de joie. Comme chaque fois que les gobelins l'observaient, il gardait la même immobilité forcée.

« Partez…, conseilla Thranduil. Il est trop tard pour aujourd'hui.

— Je reviens vite. D'ici là, reposez-vous ! Balin mènera l'assaut demain. Vous devrez peut-être courir. »

Il lui vint après coup à l'esprit que la formulation n'était peut-être pas la plus adéquate. Les yeux gris furieux posés sur son visage suffisaient à eux seuls à la lui faire regretter. Bilbon déglutit et choisit de battre en retraite.

Thranduil n'était pas en colère contre le hobbit mais contre sa propre faiblesse. La chaîne, longue d'un mètre cinquante, était trop courte pour qu'il puisse se tenir debout ou faire quelques pas. Est-ce qu'il serait capable de courir si la situation l'exigeait ? Il l'ignorait lui-même.

Plutôt que d'anticiper ce qui se passerait le lendemain, l'elfe préféra dormir. Il appuya sa tête contre le pilier dur et ferma les yeux.

Son repos fut de courte durée.

.

.

Thranduil inspira lentement pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Les gobelins s'étaient réunis autour de lui, l'eau à la bouche. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, l'étincelle de folie dans leurs yeux croissait. Ils étaient affamés et Noxt gardait sous leurs yeux un elfe vivant et presque entier.

Les gobelins se rassemblèrent de plus en plus près de leur prisonnier. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux mètres de lui, formant un demi-cercle sur le chemin. La lumière des torches se reflétait dans leurs yeux sombres et sur les épées. Thranduil s'efforça de garder son calme. C'était la première fois que les créatures s'approchaient autant de lui et l'absence de Noxt, seul à pouvoir les contraindre à reculer, l'inquiétait davantage.

Tout à coup, sans crier gare, un gobelin plus hargneux que ses compatriotes se lança en avant. Thranduil lui décocha un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Le gobelin fut projeté cinq mètres plus loin.

Le cercle recula d'un pas, sauf un jeune gobelin, obnubilé par la viande fraîche. Jeune et inexpérimenté, il n'arrivait pas à voler de nourriture à ses aînés. Il était cependant roublard et prudent. Il s'approcha du prisonnier en crabe. La corde empêchait Thranduil d'aller plus loin. Le pilier l'aidait mais restreignait ses mouvements.

Le gobelin renonça à attaquer Thranduil de front. Il attrapa une poulie, se laissa descendre à l'étage inférieur et rampa sur un mince cordage reliant deux plates-formes entre elles. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans le bois. Il avança inexorablement, lent et agile comme une monstrueuse araignée.

En quelques secondes, il parvint au pilier de Thranduil, deux mètres en dessous de la plateforme. Le gobelin se pencha dans le vide et leva la tête. Aucune erreur possible, il voyait les cheveux blonds de l'elfe et un pan de sa tunique.

Le jeune gobelin bondit. Ses mains se refermèrent de chaque côté du ventre de Thranduil. Les longues griffes s'enfoncèrent dans le tissu déchiré puis dans la chair du prisonnier, perforant les organes internes. Autant à cause de la surprise qu'à cause de la douleur, Thranduil ne put retenir un hurlement.

Dès qu'il se fut assuré une prise stable et solide, le gobelin se hissa complètement sur la plateforme. Thranduil comprit instantanément qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en défaire. Il parvenait à peine à tenir tête aux gobelins qui l'affronter de face, se batte contre l'un d'eux dans son dos dépassait ses forces.

Subitement, l'elfe sentit le souffle chaud dans son cou. Il réprima un frisson, anticipant ce qui allait suivre. Ce fut peine perdue : la douleur était telle qu'il hurla à plein poumons quand les dents pointues du gobelin s'enfoncèrent dans ses côtes. Elles transpercèrent tout sur leur passage jusqu'à se ficher profondément dans ses os. Le gobelin ne parvint pas à les briser. Ses dents dérapèrent dessus, laissant des sillons profondément gravés dans les côtes, puis la mâchoire puissante du gobelin se referma. Les os de l'elfe étaient à vif dans un cercle d'une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre.

Le gobelin ne le relâchait toujours pas. Dans une faible tentative d'échapper à une nouvelle attaque, l'elfe se recroquevilla contre le pilier en bois. Le gobelin glapit lorsque ses doigts furent écrasés. Ce ne fut pas suffisant pour qu'il lâche prise mais il changea de position et s'agrippa plutôt au collier, ses griffes effleurant le cou de Thranduil.

Soudainement, un rugissement rauque figea les gobelins restants, prêts à se tailler une part d'elfe. Ils reculèrent précipitamment et dévoilèrent le grand gobelin furieux. Noxt agitait son bâton dans tous les sens et n'hésitait pas à frapper son propre peuple s'il restait sur son chemin. Seul le jeune gobelin resta immobile : il n'avait nulle part où fuir. Redescendre en quatrième vitesse serait hasardeux, il risquerait de tomber dans les ténèbres.

Prostré sur le sol, un morceau arraché à sa tunique plaqué sur sa blessure pour arrêter le sang, livide et tremblant comme une feuille, Thranduil fut soulagé de voir Noxt pour la première fois de sa vie. Son ventre le faisait souffrir. Les griffes du jeune gobelin étaient comme autant de petits couteaux aiguisés plongés dans son ventre mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des morsures.

C'était la troisième fois qu'un gobelin le « goûtait » et chacune avait été pire encore que la précédente. Chaque respiration saccadée devint une torture, provoquant une douleur insupportable dans tout son corps.

« L'elfe est à moi ! » hurla Noxt.

De son grand bâton, il frappa à deux reprises le jeune gobelin qui avait défié ses ordres. Le premier lui défonça la boite crânienne, le second le jeta dans le vide.

« Si vous vouliez manger, fallait pas laisser les autres s'échapper ! »

Le grand gobelin donna un coup de pied à Thranduil. L'elfe ne lutta pas. Il parvenait à peine à rester conscient.

Thranduil se retrouva sur le dos, le pied de Noxt posé sur sa poitrine.

« Je veux le voir me supplier de le tuer ! Me supplier de le laisser mourir ! Se mettre à genoux devant moi et abandonner toute la fierté qui lui reste ! »

Thranduil fixa Noxt droit dans les yeux. S'il n'avait pas su que Bilbon reviendrait dans quelques heures et si la pensée de Legolas ne quittait pas son esprit, il aurait sérieusement pensé à en finir avec la souffrance.

« Cela n'arrivera pas ! » garantit le roi.

Sa voix était faible, à peine un murmure, mais Noxt sourit.

« Pas tout de suite, j'espère en tout cas, s'amusa le grand gobelin, autrement je m'ennuierais ! »

Noxt retira son pied de son torse. A la place, il abattit sa botte sur la jambe de l'elfe. Un craquement sonore retentit. Le bruit et les hurlements de souffrance de Thranduil résonnèrent le long des parois de la grande cave.

Thranduil se recroquevilla sur le sol mais Noxt redressa l'elfe en le prenant par le collier pour lui murmurer des paroles venimeuses.

Thranduil ne les distingua pas. Le sang cognait dans ses oreilles et il n'entendit plus aucun son. Son corps s'engourdit et il laissa avec soulagement les ténèbres l'envahir.

.

.

Balin réajusta son casque. La teinture sur sa barbe et ses cheveux le démangeait. L'aube pointait, l'heure approchait. Il se servit une dernière pinte de bière. Les cent six nains désignés par Dain pour affronter les nains.

L'heure arriva. Balin mena cinquante guerriers vers la passe qu'ils avaient traversé dix ans plus tôt avec Thorin. Le temps lui manquait pour les épanchements nostalgiques. A vive allure, les nains gravirent les Monts Brumeux. Depuis la Moria, ils n'avaient nul besoin de prétexte pour attaquer les gobelins. Le faire pour une juste et noble cause les motivait davantage.

La seconde troupe se dirigea vers le sud et attaquerait plus tard les gobelins par une autre passe.

« Ils ne comprendront pas ce qui va leur tomber dessus ! se réjouit Balin.

— Prenez garde à vous, conseilla Tauriel. Il ne s'agit que d'une diversion. Ne perdez pas vos soldats !

— Si vous allez trop profondément dans les cavernes des gobelins, vous risquez de vous perdre et de ne pas pouvoir revenir, avertit gentiment Bilbon.

— Et si vous n'y allez pas vite, vous risquez de ne pas être prêt à temps ! lui répliqua Balin avec un sourire qui démentait la sécheresse de ses paroles.

— J'y vais, j'y vais ! Je reprenais juste des outres et de la nourriture. Ces saletés ne doivent rien lui donner. »

Bilbon, Aragorn et Tauriel quittèrent les nains peu de temps après. Le hobbit conservait la précieuse clef dans la poche de son veston. Il la tapotait aussi souvent que la poche dans laquelle il gardait précieusement son anneau d'or pour s'assurer qu'il ne les avait pas perdus.

Le hobbit prit la tête du chemin. L'esprit occupé par le plan échafaudé avec les elfes, les nains et l'homme, il ne fit guère attention à son vertige lors de la descente de l'étroit goulot quasiment vertical. Aragorn et Tauriel l'y suivirent et descendirent l'escalier avec lui. Ils se cachaient dans les ombres pour ne pas être découverts. Ils restèrent cependant en retrait et ne descendirent pas les deux derniers étages menant au niveau principal. Tauriel ardait près d'elle la sacoche contenant tout le nécessaire pour les premiers soins.

Bilbon les quitta, la main dans sa poche, prêt à passer son anneau magique. Il ne le mit que quand il franchit l'intersection : Gandalf avait été formel, personne d'autre ne devait connaitre l'existence de l'anneau.

La grande caverne était presque vide, seule une centaine de gobelins y restaient et la plupart vaquaient à d'autres occupations que la surveillance d'un elfe. Toutefois, deux gardes en armures se tenaient à dix mètres de Thranduil et gardaient la route. Personne de visible ne pouvait passer devant eux mais le hobbit se glissa dans le passage sans difficulté. La difficulté serait pour plus tard quand il devrait les tuer mais il y penserait en temps voulu, se dit-il.

Thranduil gisait aux pieds de l'escalier, sur le dos, dans une mare de sang séché. Il n'avait plus que ses bottes et son pantalon. Sa tunique déchirée traînait sur le sol à quelques pas. Des hématomes couvraient son corps, quatre blessures pénétrantes de chaque côté de son ventre étaient enflées et Bilbon découvrit avec horreur une troisième morsure sur ses côtes à vif. Il les voyait se soulever et se rabaisser au gré de sa respiration saccadée. Les plaies s'étaient infectées. L'elfe était brûlant de fièvre.

Et ce n'étaient que les blessures que Bilbon voyait ! Il soupçonnait que le pantalon et les bottes de l'elfe dissimulaient de nombreuses autres.

Pour ne pas être entendu par les gobelins de garde, Bilbon se pencha sur le prisonnier et chuchota à son oreille, aussi fort qu'il l'osa :

« Sire Thranduil ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Sire ! »

La voix de Bilbon chevrota. L'elfe ne régit pas.

Le hobbit versa toute l'eau de son outre sur le visage du roi des elfes. La fraîcheur de l'eau ne fit pas effet.

Bilbon commença à désespérer. Ils n'avaient pas le temps : l'attaque de Balin était programmée et il n'osait pas libérer Thranduil de son collier tant que l'elfe n'était pas réveillé. Il tapota la joue du prisonnier sans obtenir davantage de réaction. Il recommença à l'appeler, un peu plus fort cette fois.

Un cor rugit. Le son se répercuta dans la caverne, s'amplifia et finit par s'éteindre un long moment après. C'était un cor de guerre au son grave que les gobelins utilisaient pour sonner la charger. L'attaque de Balin était lancée !

Des gobelins surgirent des ombres et disparurent tout aussi vite. Ils bondissaient et grimpaient le long des parois en direction des sorties. La diversion de Balin draina les gobelins restant dans la caverne. Bientôt, il n'en resta plus que quelques-uns par ci par là, éloignés du trône et qui avaient mieux à faire que de surveiller un prisonnier affaibli. Du moins Bilbon l'espérait ! Thranduil était dans un bien plus mauvais état que la veille. Seuls restaient les deux gardes près de lui, qui lui tournaient le dos.

Dans un geste désespéré, Bilbon banda les côtes du blessé avec la cape grise qu'il avait amené pour les dissimuler dans leur fuite. Il serra le tissu autour des plaies aussi fort qu'il le put. Thranduil gémit. Encore à moitié inconscient, il leva la main dans un geste hésitant pour arrêter le hobbit. Pour le réveiller totalement, Bilbon versa sa seconde et dernière outre sur son visage.

Cette fois, Bilbon obtint le résultat escompté. Les paupières de l'elfe se soulevèrent. Le hobbit sortit la clef et ouvrit le collier qu'il lança dans le vide le plus loin possible.

« Sire Thranduil ! Pouvez-vous vous lever ? Je vous ai enlevé le collier.

— Sacquet ?

— Sire ! Nous devons y aller. Levez-vous ! Nous n'avons pas le temps, je vous en prie ! Il faut y aller ! »

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Bilbon en était conscient.

Bilbon soutint l'elfe du mieux que sa petite stature lui permit. Thranduil s'appuya lourdement sur lui et sur la palissade bordant le chemin pour se redresser. Ses articulations craquèrent sous l'effort et des gouttes de sueur coulèrent sur le sol et se mêlèrent à la flaque d'eau. Il resta debout, chancelant, luttant pour ne pas s'effondrer à nouveau. Pris de vertiges et submergé par la douleur lancinante, il serait tombé sans la rambarde.

Finalement, pressé par un hobbit de plus en plus inquiet, il effectua un premier pas. Sa jambe se déroba et le roi chuta sur le sol avec un gémissement. Il resta immobile de longues minutes, face contre terre, les yeux clos, incapable de bouger un muscle, terrassé par la douleur.

« Sire, nous devons y aller ! le pressa encore le hobbit terrorisé. Nous devons y aller maintenant ! Sire Thranduil ! »

Thranduil rassembla ses forces pour combattre la douleur. Dans un effort surhumain, il se redressa et se remit debout, toujours lourdement appuyé sur la rambarde.

La tête baissée, les yeux clos, la paume tout à tour glissant et s'appuyant sur la rampe, l'elfe meurtri et le hobbit invisible poursuivaient leur chemin. Bilbon le laissa quelques secondes. Il courut en avant, dégaina Dard et planta la lame dans le cœur des gobelins. La surprise d'être attaqués par derrière servit Bilbon. Ils moururent sans donner l'alerte.

L'elfe et le hobbit reprirent leur progression, désespérément lente pour le semi-homme et presque trop rapide pour le roi. Chaque fois que Thranduil vacillait, Bilbon le rattrapait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Chaque fois que l'elfe ralentissait, Bilbon l'encourageait ou le houspillait pour provoquer un sursaut.

« Il va où, l'elfe ? »

Le gobelin surgit sans que Bilbon ne l'ai remarqué, tant il était préoccupé par l'état de l'elfe. Cette fois aussi, il sortit Dard, se glissa derrière la créature et lui trancha le dos. Un coup particulièrement déloyal mais c'était le cadet des soucis du hobbit. A l'allure à laquelle ils allaient, ils n'arriveraient jamais à l'escalier sans être repérés ! Deux autres gobelins voulurent arrêter l'elfe. Ils subirent le même sort que le précédent. Bilbon était couvert de sang, peu fier de la manière dont il tuait les gobelins mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Ils étaient encore sur la voie principale, dans la lumière des torches, et n'importe quel gobelin pouvait les voir et les tuer de loin. Ou en tout cas voir Thranduil et le tuer à distance.

« Allez sire ! Plus vite ! Nous sommes encore loin ! »

Si Thranduil avait pu savoir où était le hobbit, il l'aurait fusillé du regard. Marcher était une torture. Il rassembla ses dernières forces. Il lâcha la rambarde et reprit son chemin, le pas encore peu assuré mais plus rapide que jusqu'à présent.

Ils franchirent la moitié de la distance lorsqu'un groupe de gobelin en arme passa devant eux. Ils ne virent pas l'elfe mais l'un d'eux buta contre l'invisible Bilbon.

S'en suivit une bataille si désorganisée que le hobbit ne se rappela jamais s'il était parvenu à blesser l'un de ses ennemis avec Dard. Elle fut également extrêmement courte : cinq flèches furent tirées et Aragorn parvint à tuer les deux derniers gobelins avec un long couteau. Devant la longueur du sauvetage, ils avaient craint le pire : Tauriel et lui étaient descendu jusqu'à la cave. L'elfe était restée en renfort mais l'homme s'était aventuré plus loin.

Décidant que de toute manière, si les gobelins voyaient un grand homme et un elfe, ils pouvaient bien voir un hobbit, Bilbon retira son anneau et le rangea dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il reparut, Aragorn soutenait Thranduil. La tête du roi reposait contre l'épaule du rôdeur. Les yeux clos et la respiration imperceptible, il avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

« Nous serons bientôt dehors, Thranduil, chuchota rapidement le rôdeur. N'ayez crainte. Vous allez rentrer chez vous. »

Aragorn passa sa cape autour des épaules du roi. Thranduil n'était plus en état de faire un pas. Le rôdeur passa un bras derrière ses épaules et l'autre sous ses jambes. Il porta aisément l'elfe tant Thranduil avait perdu de poids au cours de sa captivité. La tête de l'elfe dodelina dangereusement et bascula en arrière.

En dépit de l'urgence de la situation, Aragorn ne courut pas, de peur que les chocs ne nuisent à la santé de sa précieuse charge. Il marchait de ses grandes enjambées rapides. Bilbon, à côté, trottinait rapidement. A chaque fois qu'il apercevait un gobelin, il fonçait l'attaquer avec Dard. A chaque fois, lorsqu'il arrivait au gobelin, celui-ci était déjà mort, transpercé par une flèche de Tauriel.

Enfin, après un temps qui leur avait paru une éternité, ils arrivèrent dans l'escalier. Aragorn déposa l'elfe sur une marche plus large que les autres.

« Tauriel, donnez-moi le sac de guérison, ordonna-t-il en écartant les vêtements de Thranduil.

— Nous avons le temps ? s'étonna Bilbon. Les nains doivent battre en retraite rapidement et si les gobelins reviennent…

— Nous allons le prendre ! »

Aragorn ne souffrit d'aucune contradiction. Avec l'aide de Tauriel, il soigna sommairement les plus inquiétantes des blessures de Thranduil. Ils les lavèrent, désinfectèrent et les bandèrent avec des linges propres fournis par le Seigneur Elrond. Vu l'état de faiblesse extrême du roi, sa fièvre et son importante perte de sang, c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer.

Aragorn souleva à nouveau l'elfe inconscient. Le rôdeur n'appréciait pas cette situation. Sans douter des capacités de Tauriel –il l'avait vue à l'œuvre à plusieurs reprises- il aurait préféré être celui avec les mains libres pouvant se battre.

Fort heureusement, aucun gobelin ne les troubla plus. Leur progression se fit rapide et sûre au-delà de leurs espérances. Ils eurent cependant besoin de temps pour atteindre la cheminée où ils eurent à prendre une décision. Tauriel sortit en éclaireur. En contrebas, la bataille faisait encore rage. Dans le silence de la nuit, les bruits semblèrent assourdissants. Elle entendait comme si elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres les épées qui s'entrechoquaient, les hurlements et les insultes que se lançaient les adversaires.

Elle se cacha de justesse. Une troupe de gobelin sortit d'une fissure dans la montagne, prête à prendre à revers l'armée de Balin. Son œil vif saisit des mouvements sur la montagne qui n'étaient ni des animaux ni le mouvement d'arbres sous le vent.

« Nous ne pouvons sortir, la montagne grouille de gobelins, annonça-t-elle. Il nous faut attendre le matin.

— La nuit est déjà avancée, le repos sera bref, dit Aragorn. Dormez, monsieur Sacquet. Demain nous devrons aller vite pour atteindre la Forêt noire. Nous sommes très au nord. »

Ils prirent un repas frugal puis soignèrent encore Thranduil. Il n'avait pas repris connaissance et sa fièvre ne baissait pas en dépit des soins d'Aragorn et Tauriel. Aragorn parvint à lui faire avaler de l'eau mais pas davantage.

Comme l'avait pressenti le rôdeur, la nuit fut courte. Aragorn réveilla Bilbon bien trop tôt au goût du hobbit et ils repartirent en silence vers leur destination. Pour atteindre les premiers arbres, ils devaient descendre la montagne et aller vers le sud. C'était un trajet de huit heures si tout allait bien.

La pluie tombait en averses ce matin-là. Elle rendait le terrain glissant et dangereux. Tauriel allait en première, arc bandé, le carquois entamé. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent personne, ni gobelin ni nain et les bruits de bataille s'étaient tus. Aragorn la suivait. Il était plus lourd et devait choisir son chemin avec attention. Bilbon trottait derrière, Dard à la main.

Atteindre la lisière de la forêt leur prit dix heures à cause du mauvais temps. Ils n'étaient pas entrés dans la forêt depuis plus de vingt secondes que des dizaines d'elfes jaillirent de derrière les arbres non loin d'eux. Bilbon pensa à des guetteurs ou des soldats elfiques lorsqu'il identifia Legolas parmi eux.

Le prince s'approcha d'Aragorn. Il resta à un pas de son ami, son regard rivé sur le corps immobile de son père, incapable de s'approcher davantage.

« Est-il… ?

— Pas encore ! Mais son état est sérieux. Nous devons le mener au Seigneur Elrond au plus vite !

— Nous avons des chevaux. Venez ! »

Un soldat amena les chevaux du rôdeur et de Tauriel. Cette dernière fit monter Bilbon devant elle pour rentrer au plus vite dans les grandes cavernes des elfes.

L'allure fut aussi rapide que le permettait le terrain. A plusieurs reprises, les chevaux ralentirent. Ils ne suivaient aucune piste, zigzagant entre les arbres, menés par un cavalier de tête qui s'assurait régulièrement que les autres le suivaient. En deuxième position, Aragorn portait encore Thranduil. Sa science médicale apprise auprès d'Elrond dépassait celle des elfes de la Forêt Noire. Tout en chevauchant, il écrasait de la feuille des rois entre ses doigts. A côté de lui, Legolas ne quittait guère son père des yeux.

Ils atteignirent leur destination quatre heures plus tard. Une foule d'elfes inquiets les attendait autour d'une civière. Les conseillers du roi s'avancèrent avec une civière. Ils descendirent leur roi de cheval et l'y allongèrent avec moult précautions.

« Il est brûlant !

— Où est le Seigneur Elrond ? s'exclama Aragorn.

— A l'intérieur ! La Forêt nous a prévenus de votre arrivée. Il prépare ce dont il aura besoin.

— Suivez-moi ! »

Deux soldats soulevèrent la civière. La foule s'écarta pour leur laisser le passage. Leurs yeux rivés sur la figure blafarde de leur roi inconscient, ils fredonnaient des prières aux Valars et aux étoiles. Les elfes suivirent la procession jusqu'à la salle de soin où l'entrée leur fut interdite. Seuls y pénétrèrent Legolas et Aragorn. Ils refermèrent la porte au nez du hobbit qui les avait suivis.

Elrond se tenait au centre de la grande salle servant d'infirmerie au roi, à côté d'un grand lit. De nombreux pots en verre et en terre contenaient des herbes médicinales, alignés sur des dizaines d'étagères sur le mur opposé. Un feu dans la grande cheminée chauffait un récipient d'eau. Elle commençait à bouillir et l'elfe en versa une partie dans une cuve qu'il plaça près du lit. Il se redressa en entendant la porte claquer dans son dos.

Les soldats déposèrent la civière sur le lit. Elrond se pencha sur le blessé. Il écarta les pans de la cape et découvrit les bandages sur le torse de l'elfe teintés de sang. Il coupa les bandelettes ensanglantées observa les dommages infligés à son ami.

Son doigt traça légèrement le contour des plaies enflé, rouge et purulent. La surprise se peignit un instant sur les beaux visages des elfes avant d'être remplacée par la colère puis par la concentration pour Elrond. Tout comme Bilbon avant eux, ils identifièrent sans mal les morsures. Aragorn n'avait pas trouvé les mots pendant leur voyage pour prévenir son ami. Legolas maudit les gobelins et leur promit une vengeance.

« Il n'a pas repris connaissance depuis hier », précisa le rôdeur.

Elrond ne lui répondit pas. Les sourcils froncés et le visage tendu sous l'effort qu'exigeaient les soins, il posa une main sur le front de son patient et l'autre sur son cœur et murmura des paroles. De temps à autre, il versait une goutte d'une infusion d'herbes entre les lèvres de Thranduil.

Après six heures entières, Elrond se redressa. Il semblait tout à coup plus vieux et plus fatigué. L'inquiétude n'avait pas disparu de son visage fin.

« Legolas, vous pouvez vous approcher. »

La respiration de Thranduil était faible et sifflante mais régulière et le sang ne coulait plus de ses plaies. Cependant, les soins ne faisaient que commencer. Le roi avait perdu beaucoup de sang, tout son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses et de plaies, un de ses genoux était enflé et l'infection préoccupé beaucoup le semi-elfe. Elle s'était propagée dans le sang.

Le prince de la Forêt Noire s'installa aux côtés de son père, assis dans un large fauteuil. Legolas contemplait son père en silence. S'il mourait, les dernières paroles qu'ils auraient échangées seraient celles de la Bataille des Cinq Armées, dix ans plus tôt où, par colère et dépit, Legolas lui avait tenu tête devant tous ses soldats. Si seulement il avait su ! se reprochait-il injustement. Aragorn lui serra un instant l'épaule pour le réconforter.

Pour se rendre utile, Legolas humidifia un linge propre dans un bassin d'eau froide et l'appliqua délicatement sur le visage brûlant de fièvre de son père.

Près de lui, Aragorn assistait Elrond. Il débarrassait les bandages souillés, apportait de l'eau chaude et renouvelait la réserve de linges. Elrond pansa l'une après l'autre les nombreuses blessures du roi. Il purgea les chairs infectées et referma les plaies. Il répara autant qu'il put les muscles arrachés. Enfin, il posa de nouveaux bandages propres. Avec l'aide d'Aragorn, il parvint à faire avaler au blessé une infusion de baies et d'herbes. Ils verraient plus tard si Thranduil parviendrait à avaler un repas plus substantiel.

Incapable d'aller plus loin à cause de la fatigue, Elrond et Aragorn installèrent Thranduil plus confortablement et remontèrent la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules. S'il était toujours aussi pâle et immobile, Elrond l'avait débarrassé de la saleté de vingt jours de captivité. Comme d'autres soins l'attendaient le lendemain matin, Elrond et Aragorn ne lui avaient pas fait enfiler de robe. Des bandages lui couvraient presque la totalité du corps. Des hématomes bleus, noirs et jaunes apparaissaient sur la peau découverte.

Une dernière fois, Elrond contrôla la fièvre.

Soigner Thranduil lui avait pris toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée. Ce fut exténué qu'Elrond se redressa enfin, pour ensuite s'asseoir lourdement dans l'un des fauteuils bordant le lit du blessé. Aragorn lui apporta une cuvette d'eau propre et du linge pour se laver les mains. Il s'était également éclipsé quelques instants, une heure plus tôt, pour chercher aux cuisines de quoi rassasier Elrond une fois qu'il aurait terminé.

Legolas observait le guérisseur plein d'espoir.

« Je ne puis encore dire s'il survivra, annonça-t-il avec précaution. C'est tout ce que je puis faire ce soir. Je continuerai dans quelques heures.

— Mais vous pensez qu'il le peut, n'est-ce pas Seigneur Elrond ?

— Thranduil est fort, autrement il ne serait plus parmi nous. Sa fièvre m'inquiète et ses blessures sévères. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir. Legolas, allez-vous reposer. Je vous ferai appeler si nécessaire. »

Sans surprise, le prince refusa tout net. Elrond n'insista pas. Lui-même ne se retira pas pour se reposer. Il s'installa dans le plus grand fauteuil disponible et plongea dans le sommeil léger des elfes.

Legolas et Aragorn s'assirent de chaque côté du lit. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ils n'entendaient plus que le crépitement des bûches dans le feu et la respiration profonde du roi. Après une hésitation, il demanda à ce que le rôdeur lui raconte dans les moindres détails ce qui s'était passé. Il fit mander Bilbon également pour compléter le récit et le hobbit reçut la permission de rester près du roi un moment.

Legolas remplaçait régulièrement le linge froid sur le front de son père. Il ne mangeait et buvait que lorsqu'Aragorn et Elrond l'y obligeaient sous la menace de lui interdire l'accès à la chambre.

.

Tard dans la soirée, Legolas quitta finalement le chevet de son père pour traiter les affaires de son royaume. Il retrouva Dain et Balin, Elrond, Bilbon et ses conseillers dans la salle à ciel ouvert qu'il affectionnait. Tenus au courant par Aragorn, les nains ne s'enquirent pas de l'état de santé du roi des elfes.

« Comment vont vos nains, Sire Dain ? interrogea Legolas.

— Bien. Nous avons infligé de nombreuses pertes aux gobelins. Ils ne repointeront pas leurs hideux museaux de sitôt ! Vous pourrez dire à votre père que Noxt a perdu la tête pendant la bataille.

— Littéralement perdu la tête, précisa Balin avec un sourire radieux. Je m'en suis chargé personnellement.

— Voilà qui me satisfait pleinement !

— Des nouvelles de Gandalf ? intervint Elrond.

— Il n'est pas encore revenu de Dol Guldur.

— Maudite forteresse ! »

Ni les elfes ni les nains n'avaient plus rien à faire avec les gobelins. Balin avait perdu dix des siens dans l'attaque –tués et non pas faits prisonniers- mais les gobelins avaient été amputés de centaines des leurs.

Les gobelins qui revenaient vers les Monts Brumeux avaient été entièrement anéantis par les elfes au sud de la Forêt Noire sans aucune perte. C'était une victoire à tout point de vue pour l'alliance et les elfes avaient obtenu leur vengeance.

La discussion s'orienta ensuite sur une alliance entre la Forêt Noire et Erebor. En tant que prince avait toute l'autorité nécessaire pour négocier avec les nains et Dain voulait un accord le plus rapidement possible. L'Ennemi était près d'eux et ils avaient failli tomber dans son piège. Plus vite ils s'allieraient, plus l'Ennemi y regarderait à deux fois avant de recommencer.

Les discussions prirent fin aux alentours de midi. Elles n'étaient pas totalement abouties mais c'était suffisant jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre.

Legolas raccompagna les nains aux portes de son royaume. Il se tint droit sur le seuil des portes, face aux cent nains, Dain à ses côtés, dans la lueur naissante de l'aube. Les rayons du soleil transperçaient à peine les feuilles des hauts arbres et les lumières fabriquées par les elfes éclairaient l'endroit d'une douce lueur semblable à celle des étoiles.

Le prince se tourna vers son homologue nain. Il s'inclina profondément vers lui en signe de déférence.

« Sire Dain, je souhaiterais plus que tout pouvoir changer le cours de l'histoire et faire que mon père et les miens soient arrivés à Erebor sains et sauf pour votre mariage. Cependant c'est un pouvoir dont je ne dispose pas. Les cadeaux fabriqués par les miens pour vous et votre épouse ont été pris par les gobelins, aussi je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter ceux-ci en remplacement avec les sincères remerciements de mon peuple. »

Les deux conseillers de Thranduil s'avancèrent. Ils portaient chacun un grand coffre plat en bois sombre sculpté. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant le roi nain et lui tendirent les coffres.

Curieux, Dain ouvrit le premier. Ses yeux étincelèrent, tant de surprise que d'émerveillement. Il sortit une cape d'une couleur grise aux bordures d'argent. Elle fermait grâce à une broche de pierres précieuses. Plus que les bijoux, c'était la doublure intérieure en mithril qui émerveilla Dain. Faite pour la guerre et commandée aux nains par un Seigneur Elfe, cette cape était d'une valeur inestimable.

« Vous osez me donner un tel présent ? Sa valeur est inestimable ! s'exclama Dain avec stupéfaction.

— La vie de mon père est inestimable, lui répliqua Legolas. Tout le trésor de mon père n'est qu'une collection de babioles sans valeur en comparaison.

— Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison il ne la porte pas ?

— Cette cape appartenait à mon grand-père. Elle ne l'a pas sauvé à Dagorlad. »

Dain la replia avec déférence et la reposa dans son coffre. Il ouvrit ensuite l'autre et y découvrit une lame elfique de Gondolin, les meilleures épées qui soient. La lame parfaite portait une gravure délicate plus récente indiquant le nom de Dain et son titre de Roi sous la Montagne. Sur une face, elle était en elfique, sur l'autre en langue naine.

« J'ai également ceci pour les familles des nains tués, déclara Legolas en indiquant une multitude de coffres. Dites-leur qu'aucun trésor ne saurait remplacer un être cher mais qu'au moins ils seront à l'abri du besoin.

— Je le ferai. »

Rares sont les fois où un nain s'est retrouvé à court de mots. A son tour, Dain s'inclina devant Legolas avec un profond respect. Il accrocha le fourreau à sa ceinture et cala le coffre contenant la cape sur son poney. Ses artisans devraient la rajuster pour qu'elle lui aille mais le cadeau était somptueux.

Des nains prirent les coffres remplis de joyaux et de pièces et les fixèrent derrière leurs selles. Assis fièrement sur sa monture devant ses guerriers, Dain ne parvint pas à retenir une dernière pique :

« Thranduil va vous exiler quand il saura que vous avez amputé son trésor !

— Je pense que mon père comprendra.

— A bientôt, cher cambrioleur ! Repassez par Erebor lors de vos prochains voyages ! »

Dain fit volter son poney et donna le signal du départ. Legolas resta quelques instants seul dans la lumière. Il ne rentra que quand le dernier des nains eut disparu au détour des arbres.


	10. Chapter 10

Thranduil resta inconscient deux autres jours, aux portes de la mort. La fièvre progressait et atteignait des niveaux alarmants. Elle drainait les forces de l'elfe comme un poison. Ses blessures saignaient encore par moments, tachant les bandages en soie. La chair infectée progressait en dépit des efforts du guérisseur, purulente et rougeâtre.

Elrond ne quitta pas une seule minute son chevet, allant lui-même jusqu'aux dernières limites de son énergie, pour sauver la vie du roi.

A la fin du deuxième jour, Legolas était désespéré. Le repas se préparait mais le prince n'avait pas envie de siéger à la table d'honneur en remplacement de son père. Thranduil avait l'art d'animer les repas et de les tourner en véritables festins.

Legolas descendit aux cuisines. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il aimait y aller. Les odeurs le ravissaient autant que voir les cuisiniers s'atteler à la préparation minutieuse des repas. Jeune elfe, il y en avait toujours un pour lui glisser une friandise ou un bol de chocolat. La matinée entamée, les elfes rangeaient le petit-déjeuner et préparaient le déjeuner.

Dès qu'ils le virent, les elfes cuisiniers s'inclinèrent respectueusement. Les nouvelles circulaient vites : tous savaient que Thranduil était au plus mal. La venue de leur prince n'était donc pas totalement une surprise pour eux.

Legolas s'assit à la grande table où les commis préparaient le repas du midi. Aussitôt, un elfe lui servit une crème onctueuse, de délicieux fruits sauvages et un verre du meilleur vin des caves du roi.

Les cuisiniers lui préparèrent également un plateau pour le Seigneur Elrond et Aragorn puisque ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient passé par les cuisines et ils n'avaient pas demandé à ce qu'on leur rapporte un encas. La carafe de vin y fut rejointe par les mets les plus fins que les elfes pouvaient élaborer.

Ils tentèrent de lui remonter le moral avec des potins, des nouvelles et des plaisanteries. Après cette pause bienvenue d'une demi-heure, Legolas décida de remonter. Il prit les victuailles, s'excusa auprès des elfes pour le dérangement et remonta l'escalier de service à grands pas.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de l'infirmerie, il faillit laisser tomber le plateau de surprise. A quelques pas, Aragorn maintenait fermement Thranduil plaqué sur le lit.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'exclama Legolas avec inquiétude.

Legolas resta figé, incapable de bouger un seul muscle. Son intervention surprit Aragorn. Le rôdeur observa son ami sur le seuil, horrifié de le voir là.

Il desserra involontairement son étreinte et Thranduil en profita pour lui décocher un faible coup de poing qui n'atteignit jamais la cible. La panique et le désespoir ne palliaient pas assez la faiblesse de ses muscles et le rôdeur n'avait aucun mal à restreindre ses mouvements. Le plus difficile pour lui était de le faire sans appuyer sur les innombrables blessures de l'elfe.

« Legolas, allez-vous-en ! l'enjoignit vivement Aragorn. Vous ne pouvez rien faire ici, il délire ! Elrond va arriver. »

Thranduil se débattit encore. Le rôdeur, gêné par la présence de son ami, n'osait plus le maintenir aussi fermement. Le roi avait rejeté les couvertures et essayait de quitter son lit mais Aragorn rajusta ses prises et contra trop facilement ses attaques pour le laisser faire.

« Vous êtes en sécurité ! Thranduil, vous êtes chez vous, ne luttez pas ! Vous allez vous blesser ! »

Les paroles réconfortantes du rôdeur ne suffirent pas à apaiser le roi, sa voix ne transperçait pas le cauchemar de Thranduil. Il essaya encore de se défaire de son emprise mais ses mouvements non coordonnés et faibles restaient sans effet.

Enfin, après un interminable temps d'indécision sur le seuil de la pièce, Legolas se débarrassa de son plateau et s'avança au chevet de son père.

« Partez, Legolas ! » lui ordonna encore Aragorn.

Le prince ne l'écouta pas. Il se pencha sur son père et posa une main tremblante sur son front couvert de sueur, aussi brûlant de fièvre que la veille, espérant une réaction de son père. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ses paroles décousues et de plus en plus faible.

« Elrond ne lui-a-t-il pas donné de remède contre la fièvre ? s'enquit-il avec désespoir.

— Il faut plus de temps ! »

Legolas reprit sa place au chevet de son père.

« Père, m'entendez-vous ? C'est moi, Legolas ! »

Thranduil ne reconnut pas plus son fil que le rôdeur. Dans son délire fiévreux, il était prisonnier de Noxt. Son poing se referma sur la tunique d'Aragorn. Le rôdeur bloqua les coups. Cependant, il appuya par mégarde sur une des blessures. Thranduil hurla et s'effondra sur le matelas.

« Aragorn, arrêtez ! » intervint Legolas.

Le prince bouleversé repoussa durement le rôdeur. Il s'installa à la place aux côtés de son père qui, la respiration sifflante et laborieuse, semblait au plus mal. Sa tunique ouverte et froissée laissait apparaitre les hématomes sur son torse là où la peau n'était pas couverte par les bandages.

Thranduil ouvrit des yeux écarquillés. Il les posait tour à tour sur Aragorn et Legolas sans les reconnaitre. Legolas était si heureux de le voir aller un peu mieux qu'il ne fit aucune tentative pour le restreindre et empêcha Aragorn de le faire.

« Père, m'entendez-vous ? »

Legolas ne reçut aucune réponse. Thranduil recommença à hurler contre eux, les traitant de maudits gobelins. Ses coups ne portaient pas. Il était si fatigué qu'il peinait à simplement lever les bras. Sa tête oscillait à droit et à gauche sur l'oreiller.

Elrond arriva en courant. Il comprit la situation au premier coup d'œil.

« Legolas, sortez ! exigea le guérisseur.

— Mais…

— J'ai dit : sortez ! Estel, maintenez-le immobile ou il va se blesser davantage. Attention à ses blessures… »

Legolas hésita malgré l'ordre du guérisseur. Il resta pantelant, tétanisé et épouvanté à un pas du lit. Il craignait pour la vie de son père : la lutte désespérée de Thranduil avait épuisé les maigres forces que les soins acharnés d'Elrond lui avait rapportées. Sa respiration empirait et aucun son ne sortait plus de ses lèvres. Ses mouvements cessèrent tout à fait à cause de l'épuisement.

Elrond plaqua ses mains sur les tempes de Thranduil et entama une incantation. Ils restèrent ainsi près de dix minutes puis, épuisé et soumis à l'enchantement du guérisseur, Thranduil s'apaisa.

« Père ? »

Thranduil tourna son visage maigre vers son fils. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Un instant, Legolas espéra que son père le reconnaissait. Lorsque le roi murmura, son fils se pencha vers lui pour saisir ses paroles.

« Je..ne flancherai…pas...Je ne…suis pas…faible…je ne...suis pas...

— Non, vous ne l'êtes pas, père, souffla Legolas, bouleversé. Vous n'avez pas abandonné. Vous avez tenu bon et vous avez réussi à sauver un de vos soldats, à…à tenir le coup. »

Elrond fit bouillir de l'eau. Il plaça ensuite des herbes sèches dans le récipient sur le feu de la cheminée. Elles avaient la propriété de libérer l'esprit. Les vapeurs s'élevèrent rapidement dans la pièce. Legolas inspira profondément. Les herbes avaient une petite odeur de menthe très agréable.

Thranduil finit par sombrer dans un sommeil troublé. Legolas ne quitta pas la pièce malgré l'angoisse. Par moments, il lui semblait être redevenu le jeune elfe timide et inquiet et non plus l'elfe adulte responsable de son royaume et de ses gens. La peur ne l'avait pas quitté depuis des semaines.

Elrond posa une main une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il lui servit un verre de bon vin qu'il l'obligea à boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes en silence.

« Vous auriez dû m'appeler, Aragorn ! reprocha durement Legolas. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me tenir à l'écart !

— Je lui ai interdit de le faire, annonça Elrond. Legolas, il est des choses qu'un fils ne doit pas voir il en est d'autres qu'un père ne voudrait pas que son fils voit. Thranduil n'aimerait pas que vous le voyiez délirer. Vous auriez dû partir quand je vous l'ai ordonné.

— Je refuse d'être écarté ! Si mon père meurt… »

La voix du jeune elfe s'étrangla sous l'émotion. Il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase.

« Je veux être à ses côtés.

— Legolas, votre père va mieux.

— _Mieux_ ? Comment pourrait-il aller _mieux_ ?

— Hier, Thranduil était trop faible pour être conscient. Aujourd'hui, il a repris des forces et ses plaies cicatrisent peu à peu. Vous connaissez les effets de la fièvre, Legolas. Elle est stable et j'ai bon espoir qu'elle le reste dans les prochaines heures.

— Il ne m'a pas reconnu...

— Cela risque de se reproduire jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à faire baisser sa fièvre. Restez à son chevet à moment puis partez. Je viendrai vous chercher lorsque vous pourrez le voir. »

Pour être totalement sincère avec lui-même, Legolas regrettait d'être resté. L'elfe sous ses yeux était trop différent de celui qu'il connaissait pour qu'il puisse reconnaitre son père en lui.

Legolas resta des heures au chevet de Thranduil. Il lui parlait et lui passait un linge humide sur son front brulant, espérant que cela aiderait son père.

Elrond reprit les soins qu'il n'avait interrompu que le temps de la réunion avec les nains et de se changer. Il changea les bandages, nettoya les plaies et poursuivi les soins. Il marmonnait des incantations rapidement. Il veillait sur le feu et rajoutait régulièrement des herbes.

Aragorn, qui n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Thranduil depuis son arrivée, s'était assoupi dans un fauteuil.

Aux premiers signes d'agitation de son père, Legolas se leva et quitta l'infirmerie en silence, le cœur lourd.

.

.

En dépit de ses espérances, Elrond ne parvint pas à maîtriser la fièvre. Elle augmenta au cours de la nuit et se poursuivit au même niveau la journée suivante.

Thranduil alternait périodes d'inconscience et périodes de délires. Il ne reconnaissait ni Elrond ni le lieu où il se trouvait.

La plupart du temps, le roi se croyait prisonnier de Noxt. Il luttait contre Elrond et Aragorn avec autant de virulence qu'il en était capable. Plusieurs fois, ses plaies au ventre et les morsures se rouvrirent, au désespoir d'Elrond qui devait alors reprendre les soins au début.

A deux reprises Thranduil parla à des personnes absentes. Une fois, il eut une discussion avec son épouse décédée et Elrond fut soulagé que cette épreuve ait été épargnée à Legolas. Le prince s'occupait à présent des affaires du royaume à plein temps.

Toutes les six heures, Elrond envoyait Aragorn pour le tenir informé. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas réjouissantes. L'art d'Elrond semblait impuissant face aux ravages de la fièvre.

Son peuple désespéra.

.

.

Elrond fut heureux quand, quatre jours après son retour chez lui, Thranduil se redressa, en sueur, tétanisé par les hallucinations mais calme. Ses cheveux dégringolèrent devant son visage et cachèrent ses yeux. Son bras droit s'enroula autour de son torse et sa paume se plaqua contre ses côtes, là où Elrond avait soigné des heures durant la profonde morsure de gobelin, une morsure si profonde que les dents avaient arraché la peau, les muscles et des bouts d'os et laissé dans laissé dans les os de profonds sillons. Les doigts tâtèrent les bandages qu'il sentait sous la fine chemise de soie.

Celle de l'épaule était plus profonde et malgré les soins d'Elrond il restait un creux là où les muscles et les nerfs guérissaient. Sa main s'y porta ensuite. Lorsque sa paume recouvrit la profonde morsure de Noxt qui lui avait littéralement fait un trou béant entre l'épaule et le cou, une vive douleur jaillit. Thranduil frissonna.

Elrond s'avança avec précaution vers le lit.

« Thranduil, vous m'entendez ? »

Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du blessé. Mal lui en prit : Thranduil, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver, sursauta et se dégagea de l'étreinte d'un coup sec. Il se tourna ensuite vers son agresseur, le bras levé pour se défendre. Le regard hagard, il fixa l'elfe en face de lui de longues secondes. Le brouillard induit par sa fièvre se fissura et le visage fin, les yeux gris et les cheveux noirs lui semblèrent familiers.

Thranduil regarda devant lui. Il aurait juré que Noxt y était, juste là, en train de le narguer, de se demander à quel endroit il allait dévorer son prisonnier cette fois, riant sous son nez.

« Elrond ? murmura Thranduil avec une hésitation, la voix si faible que le guérisseur eut du mal à l'entendre.

— Ravi de vous revoir parmi nous ! Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Elrond, les gobelins…

Thranduil fut incapable d'en dire plus, pris entre des hallucinations et la réalité. Le visage de Noxt se superposait à celui d'Elrond, l'odeur du sang et des gobelins masquait celle de la menthe et Thranduil ne savait plus que croire. Cela n'avait pas de sens et il était si fatigué ! Ses yeux désespérés rencontrèrent ceux du guérisseur puis se fixèrent sur Noxt en face.

« N'ayez crainte, Thranduil, vous êtes sain et sauf, le rassura Elrond. Vous avez été libéré des Monts Brumeux il y a de ça cinq jours. Noxt a été tué.

— Il était là…Noxt était là. Il m'a…Il m'a… »

La voix de Thranduil se brisa. Ses yeux s'égarèrent dans la pièce, écarquillés d'horreur. Il n'en voyait pas les murs clairs ni le feu dans la cheminée mais une longue route faite de planches en bois maintenues par des cordages, tachée de son propre sang, avec une bande de gobelins riant aux éclats et lui, allongé, rampant sur le sol, une terrible souffrance enflammant la moindre parcelle de son corps.

Thranduil suffoqua. La douleur embrasait son corps, partant de son épaule et de ses côtes et se propageant dans tous ses muscles.

« Thranduil, buvez ceci, voulez-vous ? Cela va vous aider à vous détendre. »

Elrond n'attendit pas la réponse. Il porta le verre aux lèvres du roi et lui fit avaler le breuvage jusqu'à la dernière goutte. La tisane fit vite effet. La confusion de Thranduil s'estompa en même temps que la douleur imaginaire. Ses traits se détendirent mais ses forces ne revinrent pas. Il parvenait tout juste à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Je croyais…murmura Thranduil. Je le voyais…

— Votre fièvre commence à baisser. Legolas sera heureux de vous savoir conscient. Il s'est beaucoup inquiété.

— Je suis tellement fatigué…

— Alors reposez-vous. Vous verrez Legolas lorsque vous vous réveillerez. N'ayez crainte, votre peuple veille sur vous. »

Les paroles rassurantes et la médecine d'Elrond éloignèrent les cauchemars de Thranduil le reste de l'après-midi.

Le guérisseur resta un moment près de lui. Il refit les bandages et contrôla la fièvre. Enfin il laissa son patient quelques instants. Décrétant que son état s'était amélioré, Elrond demanda à ce que Thranduil soit réinstallé dans sa chambre. Il y serait plus à son aise que dans l'infirmerie du palais.

La nouvelle se propagea vite dans le royaume. Le soir, tous les elfes firent la fête. Le vin coula à flots. Les chants s'élevèrent toute la nuit. Bilbon lui-même participa aux festivités avec joie. Il dansa sur les tables et chanta à tue-tête des chansons de la Comté, surprenant les elfes sylvains par des rythmes endiablés.

A l'étage dans les appartements du roi, Legolas souriait pour la première fois depuis plus de trois semaines. Il partageait une coupe de vin avec Elrond, Aragorn et Tauriel. Tous apprécièrent le changement de décor et ce n'était pas seulement parce que Thranduil allait mieux. Les fauteuils dans le salon privé étaient bien plus confortables que ceux de l'infirmerie. Les serviteurs avaient installés de nombreux plateaux contenant assez de victuailles pour rassasier une troupe de nains, tous plus raffinés les uns que les autres.

« Peut-être aurais-je dû inviter le hobbit ? regretta Legolas.

— Il préférera rester en bas, le contredit Tauriel. Les hobbits ! J'ignorais leur existence jusqu'à récemment. Ils forment un peuple extraordinaire si tous sont comme Monsieur Sacquet.

— Je connais leur pays, Sacquet est une exception, confia Aragorn, quoi qu'ils soient robustes et simples. »

Legolas ne fit pas attention au reste de la conversation. Tout à sa joie de savoir son père en meilleur état, il sirotait son vin avec un sourire heureux. Son attention se tournait souvent vers son père, à quelques mètres de là. Ils avaient laissé la porte ouverte. Sur une table près du lit était posée une nouvelle couronne d'hiver. Ce qu'il était advenu de l'ancienne, le prince ne souhaitait pas le savoir. Tout ce qu'il désirait était oublier les récents évènements, s'amender auprès de son père et reprendre leur relation sur une meilleure base.

Ce fut cette nuit-là que Gandalf revint de son voyage. Il n'en dit pas un mot, se contentant d'annoncer que le mal était revenu à Dol Guldur. Il repartit aussitôt pour un autre conseil avec Saroumane, Radagast et les magiciens bleus. De l'anneau, il ne fit aucune mention. L'explication de Bilbon selon laquelle il l'avait 'retrouvé par terre pendant une promenade à Erebor' ne l'avait guère convaincu. Cependant devant le Roi Sorcier venu s'établir dans la tour et Sauron en Mordor, il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de Bilbon. Bien des fois il regretta sa décision d'alors.

Aragorn les quitta tard dans la nuit également. S'il n'avait pas regretté rester dans la Forêt Noire ces derniers jours, il devait à présent retourner dans le nord auprès des siens. Si l'ombre revenait, les rôdeurs devraient se tenir prêt. Gandalf avait insisté en particulier pour qu'ils protègent les frontières de la Comté.

.

Thranduil s'éveilla à nouveau quelques heures plus tard. Il connaissait si bien le plafond aux arabesques gravées et les tentures richement brodées sur les côtés de son lit qu'il sut instantanément où il se trouvait. Sa panique s'apaisa légèrement.

L'elfe s'absorba dans la contemplation des spirales. Peu à peu, les souvenirs des dernières semaines lui revinrent. La peur s'amplifia, lui broya le cœur et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Les souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans tous les sens dans sa tête, il ne parvenait pas plus à les arrêter qu'à penser à autre chose.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur un vieux portrait de son épouse, une peinture réalisée d'elle alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de quelques centaines d'années. Elle y tournoyait dans une belle robe d'argent aux multiples pierres vertes. Le peintre avait saisi le mouvement du tissu fin, la joie dans les yeux de la jeune elfe et son expression radieuse. La lumière transperçait les feuilles des arbres et illuminait la scène.

Combien de fois Thranduil avait-il contemplé le portrait, il n'en savait rien. Des heures durant il était resté les yeux fixés dessus, passant des nuits blanches à songer à sa tendre épouse au lieu de se reposer. Les souvenirs de sa captivité furent remplacés par ceux de sa femme. Sa migraine et sa nervosité s'adoucirent.

Une pression sur son bras attira son attention. Il découvrit, lové en boule sur un fauteuil rapproché du lit, Legolas. Son fils avait posé une main réconfortante sur son bras tandis qu'il lisait des rapports des conseillers. Thranduil l'observa en silence : il avait une mine inquiète, plus sérieuse qu'à son habitude. Il avait passé une cape dorée sur une tunique plus simple et portait sa couronne de prince, chose qu'il faisait rarement lorsqu'il était dans la forêt.

Se sentant observé, Legolas leva le nez de ses papiers. Son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire lorsqu'il vit son père éveillé et calme. Il délaissa les liasses de parchemin qu'il posa sur une table voisine en un tas désordonné.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, père ? »

Thranduil resta silencieux, incapable de répondre à cette simple question.

« Je vais bien…juste…fatigué. »

C'était un mensonge. Thranduil détesta sa voix faible et rauque si différente de celle qu'il avait habituellement mais il ne pourrait jamais dire autre chose devant son fils. Admettre que son corps était affreusement douloureux, qu'il était terrifié et que chaque mouvement était une torture était hors de question devant Legolas.

Thranduil essaya de se redresser. Sachant que l'en dissuader serait inutile et qu'il était trop faible pour le faire de lui-même, Legolas passa un bras derrière ses épaules et l'aida à s'asseoir. Le prince réarrangea les multiples oreillers dans son dos.

La douleur s'accrut quelques minutes avec le changement de position avant de revenir à un niveau supportable. Thranduil resta immobile, les yeux clos. Une grande fatigue l'accablait. Il n'avait aucune force dans son corps.

Thranduil tenta de faire bonne figure mais il ne parvint pas à abuser Legolas, tant ce dernier l'observait attentivement. Après des siècles avec lui, le prince connaissait les moindres de ses expressions. Il comprit aisément que la tension et la raideur de Thranduil étaient dues à la douleur. Les herbes ne faisaient plus effet.

« Voulez-vous que je demande à Elrond de venir ?

— Elrond ?

— Il vous a soigné ces derniers jours, père.

— Ces derniers jours ? répéta Thranduil. Combien de temps…suis-je resté inconscient ?

— C'est le septième », lui répondit Legolas avec une hésitation.

Le prince se réjouit de s'en être tenu à ce très court résumé quand il vit la surprise de son père. Il ne savait plus que dire.

« Nous avons tous été très inquiets. »

Finalement, Thranduil reprit ses esprits, surtout pour ne pas inquiéter davantage son fils bouleversé. Cette nouvelle le dépassait complètement. Une semaine entière ! Sans parler des journées prisonnier de Noxt dont il ne se souvenait pas non plus.

Thranduil et Legolas restèrent longtemps en silence, assis, à s'observer l'un et l'autre à la dérobée. Si Legolas était juste heureux de retrouver son père comme il était d'ordinaire, Thranduil essayait de passer outre les dernières informations. Sept jours ! Et cette douleur qui n'en finissait pas, irradiant de son épaule, de ses côtes, de son ventre et de ses jambes. Il ne sentait plus ses mains. Ses doigts étaient engourdis et il ne parvenait pas à les plier totalement. Son unique tentative de bouger les jambes avaient conduit à une recrudescence de la souffrance suffisante pour brouiller sa vision.

« Que s'est-il passé ? murmura-t-il faiblement.

— Le Seigneur Elrond a ordonné que vous vous reposiez, déclara Legolas. Il dit que vous aurez l'esprit clair bien assez tôt.

— Alors raconte-moi... Je ne peux rester…sans savoir.

— Je ne peux pas, père ! Elrond a été très strict à ce sujet. Vous devez vous reposer !

— Je me rappelle avoir été repris par les gobelins sur les Monts Brumeux, s'entêta Thranduil, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration, le regard absorbé dans la contemplation du feu de la cheminée, le cœur battant la chamade. Althior s'est échappé. Vous a-t-il prévenu à temps ?

— Oui père, mentit Legolas. Les guetteurs l'ont trouvé à la lisière de la forêt. Il va bien à présent. Il ne pourra plus être soldat mais il pourra vivre une vie normale. Désirez-vous de l'eau ? »

Thranduil accepta la diversion de son fils avec reconnaissance. Il avait la gorge sèche. Il saisit la coupe des deux mains. Sans les réflexes de Legolas qui la rattrapa de justesse, elle se serait brisée sur le sol. La coupe avait échappé à Thranduil qui n'avait pas assez de force pour la tenir seul.

Legolas comprit à voir le visage fermé et les yeux furieux de son père que celui-ci ne tolérerait aucun commentaire, pas même un destiné à lui remonter le moral. Il l'aida à porter la coupe à ses lèvres et Thranduil prit quelques gorgées.

« Désirez-vous manger quelque chose ? proposa ensuite Legolas. Il y a… »

Un éclair passa dans le regard de Thranduil, si fugace que le prince pensa l'avoir imaginé. Quand l'expression de son père se figea, il fut certain de ne pas avoir fait erreur.

« Père ?

— Tu as l'air épuisé, Legolas… Tu devrais aller te reposer. »

En dépit de la formulation familière de son père, Legolas ne s'y trompa pas. C'était un ordre et il n'avait pas intérêt à y désobéir s'il ne voulait pas attiser la colère de son roi. Cela lui déplaisait et le prince songea pendant un instant à le faire : il ne voulait pas laisser son père terriblement affaibli seul. Il abandonna vite.

Legolas déposa le plateau rempli de victuailles à portée de main, salua son père et quitta la chambre. Si Thranduil se rendit compte de la colère de son fils, il ne le montra pas tant il était furieux contre lui-même. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il subissait de sérieuses blessures. Elles venaient toujours avec un repos forcé et une faiblesse. Ce qu'il ne supportait pas du tout était d'afficher cette faiblesse devant son fils. Les pères devaient s'inquiéter pour leurs fils, pas l'inverse.

A présent seul, Thranduil s'affaissa sur les coussins. Il prit une grande inspiration puis défit les bandages de ses mains. La peau sur le dessus était blanche, si fine qu'il pouvait voir à travers les os et les veines. Les pouces en particulier restaient tendus. Fort heureusement les paumes et les muscles principaux n'avaient pas été touchés.

Thranduil se souvenait comment il les avait eues. La fuite avec ses soldats était claire dans son esprit jusqu'à son retour aux pieds du trône. Noxt, furieux, lui avait fait amèrement regretté sa tentative d'évasion. L'inquiétude du Grand Gobelin quant à son plan éventé avait accru la violence de la correction.

Les souvenirs lui revenaient sans cesse par flash. Celui de ses soldats dévorés petit bout par petit bout par les gobelins ne quittait pas son esprit. Les murs de sa chambre aux belles tapisseries s'effacèrent devant la vivacité du cauchemar. Il entendait dans ses oreilles les hurlements de ses subordonnés et les cris des gobelins.

Un autre se superposa à cette vision cauchemardesque : Noxt s'avançant vers lui, sourire aux lèvres, puis les dents pénétrant dans sa chair et la souffrance effroyable au-dessus de son épaule. Il plaqua la paume sur la blessure. Il la sentait à travers les bandages et sa robe en soie. Se rappeler cette plaie lui remémora la mort de ses deux gardes dévorés vivants. Il se sentit mal, pris de nausée.

Elrond frappa à la porte. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il entra dans la chambre et découvrit Thranduil prostré dans son lit, le visage caché par les couvertures. Le guérisseur rejoignit le blessé et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule indemne.

« Comment-était-ce ? demanda Thranduil et sa voix vacilla.

— J'ignorais si vous alliez survivre. Vos nombreuses blessures s'étaient infectées.

— Pourrais-je encore tenir une épée ?

— N'ayez aucune crainte à ce sujet. Toutefois il va vous falloir de la patience et je ne parle pas uniquement de vos blessures. »

Le semi-elfe désigna le plateau de nourriture plein. Thranduil n'y avait pas touché. Elrond était remonté des cuisines avec un autre contenant cette fois des aliments chauds. Les cuisiniers, sachant que le repas était destiné à leur roi, avaient essayé d'élaborer un festin. Le guérisseur avait eu toutes les peines du monde à leur faire comprendre que leur roi avait besoin de quelque chose de léger.

Elrond le força à se rallonger et lui donna un bol rempli d'un bouillon clair. Il ne le lâcha pas et le blessé comprit que le guérisseur avait eu un rapport détaillé de Legolas.

L'esprit toujours préoccupé par ses souvenirs, Thranduil n'avait pas envie de manger. La simple idée d'avaler quelque chose suffisait à lui retourner l'estomac et le rendre malade. Il jaugea Elrond, assis sur le bord du lit, soutenant le bol et lui tendant la cuiller. Aucune chance d'y échapper, le roi se résigna.

Thranduil s'empara de la cuiller mais ses doigts ne lui permirent pas de la garder droite.

« Laissez-moi faire, voulez-vous ? » proposa gentiment Elrond.

Le guérisseur récupéra la cuiller. Thranduil abdiqua et se laissa nourrir comme un enfant, sa fierté aussi en miette que pendant sa captivité. Après en avoir avalé un quart, une nausée lui souleva le cœur. Il abandonna le reste de son repas et détourna le visage, incapable de regarder Elrond en face.

« Vous ne vous rétablirez pas sans manger, annonça le guérisseur.

— Je préfèrerais du vin. »

Thranduil était trop bouleversé pour que ce soit autre chose qu'une excuse. Son masque d'indifférence hautaine s'était brisé et son visage témoignait à lui seul de toute la peur et de toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait.

Elrond ne s'y trompa pas. Il connaissait trop bien les ravages causés par la torture des gobelins. Néanmoins, il connaissait aussi suffisamment Thranduil pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas le heurter de front.

« Vous devrez vous en contentez, je le crains, regretta faussement Elrond. Une nourriture trop riche après tant de privations serait dangereuse pour votre santé. Reprenez-en un peu avant qu'il ne soit froid. »

Elrond lui tendit à nouveau une cuiller de bouillon. Thranduil fit abstraction de la nausée et se contraignit à avaler le reste. Il reposa le bol, le cœur au bord des lèvres, à deux doigts de vomir ce qu'il était parvenu à ingurgiter. Si c'était possible, son visage aurait pâli davantage.

« C'est assez pour le moment, jugea Elrond. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Ne me racontez pas de sornette, Legolas est absent.

— Juste la douleur omniprésente. Et les cauchemars.

— D'accord. Je vais vous donner quelque chose. Ensuite, vous devrez vous reposer. »

Thranduil commençait déjà à se rendormir. Elrond le fit boire son infusion facilement puis Legolas, qui attendait dans le couloir, put rentrer. Il ne fit que passer reprendre ses papiers et s'assurer que son père allait mieux : du travail l'attendait, plus qu'il ne pourrait en faire même s'il s'y attelait pendant cent ans.


	11. Chapter 11

Legolas repoussa les papiers. Il y en avait tant à lire que ses yeux le piquaient. Il soupira. Si Thranduil lui avait toujours donné de plus en plus de responsabilités au cours des derniers siècles, le prince n'avait jamais soupçonné que le roi en avait autant.

Les conseillers l'assistaient mais en tant que Régent, les décisions lui revenaient. Leurs conséquences l'effrayaient un peu : même s'il ne s'agissait que de gestion courante du royaume, il y en aurait nécessairement. A chacune, Legolas se demandait ce que son père aurait décidé. Après dix heures entières à éplucher les rapports, entendre les avis des uns et des autres, Legolas décida de mettre fin à la cession de travail plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Il libéra les conseillers et se dirigea vers les cuisines.

Comme depuis le réveil de son père, quatre jours plus tôt, il s'y attarda un moment pendant que les cuisiniers finissaient de préparer le repas de son père. Il piocha dans les plats en cours d'élaboration et repartit en direction des quartiers de son père, soutenant avec précaution le plateau. Le prince se réjouissait de ce déjeuner : le verre de vin –rallongé avec de l'eau- allait considérablement améliorer le moral de Thranduil.

Dans le couloir près du grand hall, Legolas croisa Bilbon Sacquet en train de fumer la pipe.

« Maître Sacquet, le salua-t-il.

— Comment va le roi Thranduil ? »

Si Legolas avait continué son chemin, la note d'inquiétude sincère et la compassion dans la voix du hobbit le firent s'arrêter. L'elfe lui fit face, étonné une fois de plus de la détermination calme qu'affichait le petit être.

« Mon père va mieux, je vous remercie de vous inquiéter. Sans vous, nous n'aurions pu le sortir de l'antre des gobelins, je vous en serai toujours reconnaissant.

— C'est normal ! s'exclama Bilbon. J'espérais le savoir en bonne santé avant de partir.

— Vous partez ?

— Je suis resté longtemps, j'aimerais bien rester tranquillement à Fondcombe, annonça joyeusement le hobbit. Je cherche Elrond pour savoir quand il rentrera chez lui pour voir si je passe les monts Brumeux seul ou si j'attends encore quelques jours.

— Elrond ne partira pas dans les prochains jours !

— Mais le roi va mieux, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Ce n'est pas…Oui, bien sûr, mon père va mieux…enfin Elrond ne partira pas si tôt ! »

Bilbon s'inquiéta devant l'attitude angoissée du prince. L'elfe était si troublé qu'il en oublia la nourriture. La carafe de vin s'écrasa sur le sol. Legolas laissa échapper un juron en elfique que le hobbit ne comprit pas.

« Attendez, je vais ramasser, proposa gentiment Bilbon en se penchant pour attraper les morceaux de verre.

— Ce n'est rien, j'irai en chercher une autre aux cuisines. J'étais en avance de toute manière.

— Laissez, prince Legolas ! Je vais y aller. Allez voir votre père, je vais vous en ramener une nouvelle.

— Je vous remercie. Prenez le grand escalier jusqu'au cinquième étage, ce sera la grande porte. Un soldat est en faction devant. »

Legolas poursuivit son chemin. Il ouvrit la porte des quartiers de son père d'un coup d'épaule et entra dans le salon privé de son père. Il entendait dans la chambre voisine des éclats de voix provenant d'Elrond et de Thranduil par la porte entr'ouverte. Une dispute, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, même si les voix ne s'élevaient pas très fort. Elle finit par cesser après quelques minutes.

Curieux et préoccupé par les dernières nouvelles, Legolas posa le plateau sur la grande table. Il hésita à frapper mais craignit de déranger son père et Elrond. A la place, il glissa un œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour voir s'il pouvait entrer.

Thranduil était debout près du lit, blême alors qu'il éprouvait des difficultés à tenir droit. Sa tunique et ses bandages souillés abandonnés sur le lit, le roi était torse nu, révélant les nombreux hématomes violacés et les plaies rougeâtres qui marbraient son corps. Il s'appuyait lourdement sur Elrond.

Le guérisseur l'aida à faire quelques pas, hésitants et chancelants. A plusieurs reprises, sa jambe blessée se déroba sous son poids.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le mur opposé, Thranduil était en nage, essoufflé et tremblant sous l'effort. Ses muscles inutilisés depuis trop longtemps se rappelaient douloureusement à son souvenir.

« C'est bien, le félicita Elrond. Maintenant demi-tour et ce sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Lentement.

— Je n'y arriverai pas.

— Bien sûr que si ! Doucement…Un pas après l'autre. »

Thranduil prit une profonde inspiration et effectua un autre pas. La blessure de sa jambe n'était pas la plus importante, il ne l'avait pas sentie jusqu'à maintenant mais les gobelins avaient sérieusement endommagé les muscles et lui avait cassé l'os. En plus de sa faiblesse et de sa fatigue, cela rendait chaque mouvement aussi agréable qu'un aller et retour à Dol Guldur. Il fit un autre pas, trébucha et ne fut retenu que par le puissant bras d'Elrond, passé autour de ses épaules. Le guérisseur l'aida à se redresser.

Legolas ouvrit la porte. Il ne s'immobilisa qu'en voyant le regard horrifié de son père posé sur lui et comprit son erreur. Seul Elrond ne l'avait pas encore vu, il lui tournait le dos.

« Ce n'est rien, vous allez y arriver, l'encouragea encore le guérisseur. Vous n'êtes plus très loin. »

Mais Thranduil ne faisait plus attention à Elrond, trop accaparé par la silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte, témoin de sa chute. Le roi se redressa dans un sursaut de fierté.

« Je vais bien ! » assura sèchement Thranduil.

Il repoussa Elrond et réprima les tremblements de ses jambes par la volonté seule. Ses yeux clos, il respira à plusieurs reprises à pleins poumons pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Sourcils froncés et chaque muscle de son corps tendu par l'effort, il effectua quatre autres pas sans flancher.

Elrond aperçut enfin Legolas et comprit mieux la soudaine attitude de son patient. Il fit signe au prince de rester où il était dans le dos de Thranduil. Il resta à proximité, prêt à rattraper le roi s'il trébuchait à nouveau.

A deux mètres du lit, Thranduil tomba. Elrond et Legolas bondirent immédiatement vers lui. Chacun d'eux l'attrapa par le bras. Le roi était essoufflé et épuisé. Pour autant, il refusa d'être aidé. Il repoussa Legolas, se redressa avec l'aide d'Elrond puis termina les derniers mètres jusqu'à son lit sans aide.

Legolas débarrassa le lit des bandages et de la tunique sale et Thranduil s'y assit avec un soupir de soulagement.

Le regard du prince se posa une dizaine de secondes sur les côtes visibles de son père, en particulier sur la peau plus fine de la morsure. Quand il s'aperçut que Thranduil l'observait sans rien dire, comme s'il jaugeait la réaction de son fils devant l'étendue des dommages, Legolas ramassa les bandages qu'il avait jetés par terre et les réunis en pile sur une chaise plus loin.

Voir son père aussi faible en dépit de la semaine écoulée, toujours affreusement maigre et marqué par les épreuves l'épouvantait plus que Legolas ne pouvait se l'avouer. Ce père si fier et si puissant avait toujours marché loin devant lui, suscitant son admiration chaque jour, sans cesse inaccessible, ne ressemblait pas au Thranduil qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Elrond examina les blessures avec attention. De temps à autre, il posait les mains sur l'une d'elles et marmonnait des incantations. Lorsqu'il les retirait, la peau était moins boursoufflée, moins rouge et moins douloureuse.

Après heure, Elrond fut satisfait. Pendant qu'il bandait les plaies, Legolas alla fouiller dans les armoires de son père. Il choisit une tunique bordeaux aux motifs en arabesque argentés sur le col et les manches. Il savait que son père l'appréciait. Le prince lui tendit le vêtement. Thranduil passa la première manche seul mais il se résigna à accepter l'aide de son fils pour passer le reste. Il ne parvint pas à masquer une crispation due à la douleur lorsqu'il enfila la seconde. Enfin, Thranduil s'allongea contre les oreillers, les yeux clos, exténué mais la respiration presque revenue à la normale.

« J'ignorais que vous deviez vous lever, père, murmura Legolas. Ne pensez-vous pas que c'était un peu trop tôt ?

— Je vais bien…juste un peu fatigué, marmonna Thranduil.

— Du vin contre un peu d'exercice, expliqua Elrond avec un sourire las. Vous avez bien mérité votre verre, mon cher Thranduil. Pouvez-vous aller le chercher, Legolas ?

— Le vin, oui, bafouilla le Prince qui en avait oublié le plateau. C'est ça. Eh bien, la carafe s'est brisée, le hobbit doit en ramener une autre. C'est étrange, il devrait être déjà ici.

— Bilbon Sacquet ? »

Thranduil ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé à Bilbon Sacquet depuis son évasion avec lui. Celle-ci restait d'ailleurs confuse. Il ne se rappelait que quelques bribes d'évènements. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien être allongé aux pieds de Noxt, incapable de bouger, pensant que la mort serait une délivrance, baignant dans son sang, et il n'avait aucune envie de compléter ces flashs.

« Est-il là ? demanda Thranduil.

— Je vais voir. »

Legolas quitta la chambre. Il entendit un tapotement régulier à la porte d'entrée des quartiers du roi. Bilbon attendait avec la carafe depuis une heure face à la porte close. Il avait fait un aller-retour pour trouver un elfe pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas d'endroit.

« Ah, enfin ! s'exclama Bilbon. Je croyais que vous m'aviez oublié. Ça va ? Vous êtes tout pâle. »

Legolas hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de s'épancher devant un hobbit, fut-il celui qui avait sauvé la vie de son père.

« Entrez, Monsieur Sacquet ! lui ordonna Elrond. Servez donc un verre de vin au roi. Coupez-le avec autant d'eau. Legolas, nous devons parler. »

Bilbon s'avança dans la pièce avec hésitation. Il se tint au milieu, devant un large fauteuil en cuir surmonté d'une couverture de fourrure. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans le riche salon de Thranduil et il n'avait pas très envie de découvrir la chambre du roi.

Cependant le hobbit obéit à Elrond. Il s'empara d'un verre sur le plateau et pénétra dans la chambre.

Bilbon ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en passant la porte. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Thranduil, il était emmené en urgence à travers le grand hall dans la civière, couvert de bandages, respirant à peine. A nouveau il s'arrêta sur le seuil, la carafe de vin dans une main et le verre dans l'autre, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Finalement, Thranduil avait plutôt bonne mine après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, songea Bilbon.

« Roi Thranduil ? »

Les yeux de l'elfe s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il découvrit le hobbit à huit mètres de lui. Il n'était pas prêt à avoir de la visite. Il se sentait aussi négligé que l'était sa chambre : les couvertures étaient froissées, il n'avait pas sa couronne et les bandages sales attendaient encore d'être débarrassés dans un coin de la pièce. Lui-même était avachi contre les oreillers, épuisé. Il se sentait mal, sale et si fatigué qu'il avait l'impression de n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un visiteur, murmura Thranduil –cela sonnait comme une excuse.

— Vous avez l'air bien.

— Vraiment ?

— Mieux que la dernière fois, précisa Bilbon avec un sourire gêné. J'ai votre vin, si vous le désirez.

— Ne vous avisez pas d'y ajouter de l'eau !

— Heu…Eh bien…A vrai dire… »

Tout à coup, Thranduil semblait plus effrayant qu'Elrond. Ses sourcils froncés et son regard clair dardés sur lui l'impressionnaient plus que le calme serein du guérisseur. Le hobbit remplit le verre uniquement avec le vin et le tendit au roi.

Comme ni Elrond ni Legolas ne revenaient, Bilbon décida de rester plus longtemps. Il grimpa dans le fauteuil près du lit. Fait pour les grands elfes, ses pieds ne posaient plus par terre. Le silence s'éternisait. Bilbon hésitait entre le respecter et le briser mais ne trouvait pas quoi dire.

Thranduil était aussi gêné que le hobbit. Il sirotait son vin en gardant les yeux rivés sur le mur d'en face. A quoi pensait Elrond ? Thranduil termina son verre et se retrouva démuni face au silence pesant. Il finit par tendre son verre vide à Bilbon.

« Remettez-en, je vous prie.

— Le Seigneur Elrond n'en a autorisé qu'un seul…

— Ce n'est qu'un verre de vin ! Que voulez-vous qu'il se passe ?

— Un deuxième verre de vin au lieu d'un seul coupé à l'eau, nuança Bilbon. Enfin, je suppose que cela ne vous fera pas de mal. Tout au plus vous endormirez-vous.

— Vous me confondez avec mon échanson, Monsieur Sacquet.

— Oh ! Je l'avais oublié, celui-là ! Je lui avais rendu ses clefs pour lui éviter une trop lourde punition. Comment s'en est-il sorti ?

— Il n'a pas réussi à s'évader de sa cellule. »

Bilbon pensa que le roi plaisantait. Il le dévisagea, cherchant la trace d'un sourire sur le visage marqué de l'elfe sans succès. Thranduil ne faisait jamais de plaisanterie sur l'un de ses gens –s'il lui arrivait d'en faire, ce dont le hobbit doutait.

« J'en suis navré, regretta Bilbon. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Vous-mêmes ne m'avez pas vu et pourtant je suis passé près de vous à l'époque.

— Un échanson n'est pas censé boire _mon_ vin et un gardien de cellule n'est pas censé perdre les clefs ! s'exclama Thranduil. Donnez-moi ce verre ! »

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Bilbon. Il commençait à retrouver le roi irascible qu'il avait connu il y a dix ans. Il lui tendit le verre, moins rempli que le premier.

« Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, s'excusa Bilbon.

— Vous ne l'avez pas fait. »

Thranduil sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose puis il renonça au dernier moment. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres, regrettant pour la énième fois être trop faible pour maintenir l'illusion sur le côté gauche de son visage. Savoir que le hobbit était à sa droite ne changeait pas grand-chose.

« Je devrais au contraire me réjouir de vos talents de cambrioleur, poursuivit finalement Thranduil. Autrement je ne serais plus de ce monde.

— Vous exagérez, sire !

— Non. Je… »

Thranduil voulut s'arrêter de parler mais les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il parvienne à les arrêter. Peut-être était-ce à cause du vin, de la fatigue ou peut-être à cause de la peur qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son réveil, il n'en savait rien. Le vin jouait sans aucun doute son rôle.

« Je serais mort si vous n'étiez pas venu, avoua Thranduil. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Bilbon Sacquet. Je vous en serai éternellement redevable.

— J'ai cru arriver trop tard. Vous étiez tellement mal en point la première fois ! C'était encore pire lors de l'évasion. Je n'arrivais pas à vous réveiller. Vous saigniez de partout. Quand vous avez réussi à vous lever, vous êtes tombé dès le premier pas. J'étais terrifié à l'idée que vous mourriez là, sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour vous aider ! »

Bilbon frissonna à la seule pensée de leur fuite à travers les tunnels sombres des gobelins.

« Heureusement qu'Aragorn et Tauriel étaient là ! s'écria Bilbon.

— Tauriel ?

— Les elfes détestaient tellement les nains à ce moment-là ! Legolas pensait que Tauriel serait un bon compromis et qu'elle pourrait être objective.

— Il a choisi avec discernement, jugea Thranduil. Tauriel a toujours fait ce qu'elle pensait être juste. Elle a risqué sa vie et son âme pour cela. »

Thranduil termina son vin. Il n'en demanda pas un troisième, soupçonnant que le hobbit lui opposerait cette fois un refus ou –pire- qu'il irait demander l'avis d'Elrond. A nouveau un silence s'abattit sur la chambre. Ni Elrond ni Legolas ne faisaient mine de revenir en dépit du temps qui passait.

Thranduil se mit à somnoler sous l'effet du vin. Bilbon remua sur son siège. Sa main se glissa dans son veston et caressa l'anneau. Après dix minutes, le hobbit récupéra le verre, resté entre les mains du roi, reprit la carafe et quitta la chambre.

Il découvrit Elrond et Legolas assis dans le salon, silencieux, visiblement en train d'attendre quelque chose. Bilbon comprit que ce que les deux elfes attendaient, c'était lui. Cela expliquait pourquoi ils avaient été absents aussi longtemps.

« Comment cela s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Elrond avec une inquiétude sincère.

— Je ne sais pas trop. Le roi Thranduil était étrange.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Racontez-nous tout dans les moindres détails !

— Je ne sais pas si…

— Maître Sacquet, si je pouvais éviter cette entrevue, je le ferais, déclara Elrond. Néanmoins je ne le peux pas et j'ai besoin de savoir ce dont vous et Thranduil avez parlé. Vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé alors pourquoi vous a-t-il paru étrange ?

— Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer ! C'est…comment dire…il a l'air triste. Déprimé, peut-être. A un moment, il a voulu dire quelque chose mais a renoncé. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était. »

Elrond resta silencieux. Il échangea un regard avec Legolas.

La situation se révélait compliquée et la présence du hobbit la compliquait plus. Est-ce qu'il devait l'inclure dans la discussion ou le congédier ? Bilbon en avait fait bien assez, il mériter de se reposer au calme à Fondcombe. Le regard acéré du guérisseur voyait bien que le hobbit avait perdu du poids. Des cernes noirs s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Elrond, qui connaissait toute l'histoire, comprenait que le grand cœur de Bilbon supportait mal d'avoir tué des gobelins en les attaquant dans le dos.

Pour gagner du temps, Elrond se leva et attrapa la carafe de vin. Le niveau était trop bas pour un demi-verre. Il n'en était pas surpris. Pour éviter d'autres débordements ultérieurs, il versa de l'eau directement dans la carafe. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre, ouvrit doucement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Thranduil s'était endormi paisiblement sous l'influence du vin. C'était un progrès : d'ordinaire, il était pris de cauchemars aussitôt qu'il s'assoupissait. Il se tournait et se retournait sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en hurlant. Elrond prenait toujours garde à ce que quelqu'un soit présent à son réveil, lui la plupart du temps. Depuis deux semaines, il quittait rarement le chevet de Thranduil. La guérison du roi était plus lente que ce qu'il espérait.

L'heure du déjeuner était passée. Le plateau était toujours intact dans le salon et le guérisseur ne comptait pas réveiller Thranduil pour manger. Le roi avait autant besoin d'un véritable repos que de nourriture.

Elrond referma la porte. Il se retourna et jaugea le jeune elfe hésitant et le gentil hobbit.

« Je pense que Monsieur Sacquet pourrait nous aider, décida enfin Elrond. Bien sûr, c'est votre décision, Legolas. Il s'agit de votre père.

— Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas du tout ! Dites-moi ce que je dois faire, Seigneur Elrond !

— Je…euh…je devrais vous laisser…proposa Bilbon, guère à son aise dans le salon.

— Aider comment ? s'inquiéta Bilbon. Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas le premier à me demander de l'aide !

— Rien que vous ne puissiez accomplir et rien qui exigera que vous risquiez votre vie, garantit Elrond. Vous ne quitterez pas ces cavernes si vous acceptez. Je vais vous expliquer et peut-être que vous comprendrez mieux. »

Elrond retourna à la chambre de Thranduil. Il laissa la porte ouverte et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face pour conserver le roi dans son champ de vision. Legolas rapprocha un fauteuil pour en faire de même. Comprenant que la discussion serait longue, Bilbon s'installa à proximité, résigné à l'idée de ne pas assister au déjeuner.

« Qui dirige la Comté ? interrogea Elrond.

— Personne, répondit Bilbon avec étonnement.

— Aucun roi, seigneur ou maître ? s'étonna Legolas.

— Les hobbits se dirigent tous seuls. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, vous savez. Ce n'est pas comme ici, je pense. Tout le monde cultive son jardin, travaille dans les ateliers ou dans les champs. Les hobbits n'ont pas de souci ! Oh, il y a bien le Thain, mais c'est juste un titre.

— C'est remarquable ! s'exclama Elrond. Cependant pour bien comprendre la situation, vous devez savoir ce qu'implique être un roi.

— Je sais ce qu'est un roi ! s'insurgea Bilbon. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un hobbit que je suis stupide ! J'ai vu Thorin, Dain, un peu Thranduil et vous-même, Seigneur Elrond. Je comprends qu'une telle fonction implique de lourdes responsabilités.

— Comprenez-vous la solitude ? insista Elrond.

— La solitude ? répéta Bilbon. Comment un roi pourrait-il être seul ? Il y a tellement de monde ! Rien qu'ici dans les cavernes du palais. Entre les conseillers, les elfes, les serviteurs, les invités, c'est à peine si je peux faire dix pas sans buter sur un elfe ! »

Legolas détourna le regard. Il fit semblant d'être absorbé dans la contemplation d'une tapisserie à l'autre bout du salon.

« Un roi est seul, Maître Sacquet, assura Elrond sérieusement. Seul et puissant. Les décisions conduisant à la vie ou la mort de ses sujets lui incombent. Thranduil a participé à de nombreuses guerres. Pendant la dernière alliance, son père est mort sous ses yeux, comme bien des soldats de son armée. Lorsqu'il est rentré chez lui, il a dû annoncer aux femmes et aux enfants que leurs époux et pères ne reviendraient pas. Cela a été la première épreuve de son règne, non la dernière. A plusieurs reprises Thranduil a décidé d'entrer en guerre ou de la refuser. Lui-même a failli mourir sous les flammes d'un dragon. Les brûlures sur le côté gauche de son visage datent de cette époque. »

Elrond laissa passer quelques instants, l'esprit préoccupé par ses souvenirs. Il se rappellerait toute sa vie l'odeur de chair brûlée lorsqu'il avait sauvé la vie de Thranduil, des siècles plus tôt.

Bilbon ne savait pas quoi dire. Il jeta un coup d'œil au roi étendu dans son lit.

« Un roi peut rire, donner des banquets, s'amuser avec ses sujets mais quand vient l'heure de parler, de partager ses doutes ou ses peurs, ses hésitations, il ne peut s'ouvrir à personne, poursuivit finalement Elrond. On peut pardonner à son roi d'avoir mauvais caractère, jamais d'être faible, d'hésiter, de se tromper ou, pire, d'avoir peur ! Il n'y a pas de temps pour le chagrin. Un royaume ne peut attendre que son roi pleure la perte d'un être cher.

— La mort de ma mère est une blessure dont il ne s'est jamais remis, même encore aujourd'hui, ajouta Legolas. Mon père a enfermé ses sentiments au plus profond de son cœur pour prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient. Il m'est arrivé d'être en désaccord avec lui mais il a toujours protégé notre peuple.

— Une couronne est lourde à porter, acheva Elrond. Les elfes sont immortels, Maître Sacquet. Thranduil doit protéger son peuple. Il pleure chacun de ses sujets tués comme un membre de sa famille. Certain lui sont connus de vus, certains sont des amis…Thranduil n'a pas anticipé un tel piège des gobelins et cela aurait pu mener à une nouvelle guerre. Il a été capturé et torturé par les gobelins…

— Ce n'était pas sa faute ! intervint Bilbon avec virulence. Ce sont les gobelins qui ont monté tout ce plan machiavélique !

— Thranduil l'ignore ! Son devoir est de protéger son peuple. Je crains qu'il ne se pense faible, humilié peut-être. Je sais à quel point la torture des gobelins peut être destructrice. J'ai vu de mes propres yeux les ravages qu'elle peut faire. Pas physiquement mais mentalement. »

Un bref instant, une ombre passa sur le visage d'Elrond. Bilbon n'en comprit pas la raison mais Legolas éprouva la plus grande compassion pour le guérisseur. Il reprit la parole :

« Je peux soigner les blessures de son corps mais je ne peux soigner son âme. Tant que Thranduil n'acceptera pas cette épreuve, tant qu'il n'acceptera pas d'avoir peur, je craindrai pour sa vie. J'ai essayé de lui parler, il ne m'a pas écouté. Maître Sacquet, j'aimerais que vous parliez à Thranduil.

— Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis qu'un hobbit ! s'exclama Bilbon. Je ne connais pas le roi ! Legolas est bien mieux placé pour comprendre son père, non ?

— Maître Sacquet, Thranduil vous parlera parce que vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé. Il est trop tard pour qu'il tente de vous impressionner, vous l'avez vu au plus mal.

— Je ne peux parler à mon propre père, admit Legolas avec amertume, parce qu'il n'acceptera jamais d'avouer ses faiblesses devant moi. Il aurait pu me parler depuis longtemps, il ne l'a jamais fait.

— Je suis désolé.

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute, déclara Elrond avec un sourire. C'est l'arrogance des pères que de penser qu'ils seront toujours forts devant leurs enfants. »

Bilbon hocha la tête, comprenant mieux la situation. Il se gratta distraitement le menton en réfléchissant à tout ce que les deux elfes lui racontaient. Lui-même qui avait des cauchemars au sujet des gobelins lâchement assassinés par un coup de Dard dans le dos pourrait-il vraiment aider l'un des plus puissants elfes ?

Sachant qu'il ne refuserait jamais de venir en aide à quiconque, Bilbon accepta. La seule pensée réconfortante était qu'il n'y aurait aucun risque ce coup-ci. C'était déjà un avantage considérable par rapport à d'habitude.

Bilbon les quitta ensuite avec la mission de revenir le soir. Elrond l'avait chargé de surveiller Thranduil pendant ses repas, moment où l'elfe serait le plus susceptible de parler.

Legolas resta avec son père, le temps qu'Elrond puisse se changer et prendre quelques heures pour se reposer sans surveiller le blessé. Il lui tint la main jusqu'au retour d'Elrond. Comme à son habitude, le prince lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes.

Cette fois il lui raconta quelques souvenirs de son enfance. De bons souvenirs avec son père, qu'il avait presque oubliés, de tendres souvenirs de l'époque où son père le lançait au-dessus de sa tête au retour d'une chasse, de fois où Thranduil le hissait sur son Cerf et le faisait galoper jusqu'aux lisières de la forêt, devançant la garde royale. Et au fur et à mesure que Legolas les racontait, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu mal tourner entre eux. Etait-ce seulement la mort de sa mère ? Thranduil s'était renfermé sur lui-même à cette époque. Il avait cessé de sourire et n'avait plus jamais parlé d'elle.


	12. Chapter 12

Les elfes cuisiniers regardèrent avec surprise le hobbit venir réclamer la nourriture et le vin du roi Thranduil. Ils demandèrent une confirmation auprès du prince Legolas avant de lui permettre de quitter les cuisines, emportant le plateau de victuailles.

Bilbon remonta jusqu'aux quartiers du roi à pas lents pour ne pas renverser les divers bols, assiettes et carafes de vin. Dans la grande salle à manger de réception, le repas allait bon train depuis quelques minutes. Les elfes allaient et venaient sans cesse. Deux escaliers de service desservaient les cuisines et les elfes serveurs montaient et descendaient jusqu'aux cuisines au pas de courses, les bras remplis tantôt de plats qu'ils déposaient sur les tables tantôt d'assiettes vides qu'ils ramenaient en bas.

Bilbon se détourna du festin avec un soupir de dépit. Il _adorait_ les festins. L'échanson du roi le suivit tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la porte où il fut refoulé par le garde en faction.

« Votre repas est arrivé ! annonça joyeusement Elrond.

— Encore vous ? s'étonna Thranduil.

— Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir, Sire Thranduil ! »

La tirade légère du hobbit tira un sourire à Elrond. Thranduil lui-même haussa les sourcils devant l'absence de gêne de son hôte. Bilbon se délesta du plateau et le posa sur le bord du lit.

« Les cuisiniers ne voulaient pas me laisser revenir avec ! s'offusqua Bilbon. Ils attendaient le prince Legolas. Ils auraient pu attendre longtemps !

— Legolas est occupé par certaines affaires importantes, il repassera vous voir ce soir, précisa Elrond. Je vais vous laisser. Maître Sacquet, assurez-vous que le roi mange au moins la moitié de la nourriture. S'il ne le fait pas, ne lui donnez pas son vin. Compris ? »

En dépit de l'engagement de Bilbon, Thranduil espéra s'en tirer avec le minimum à avaler. Il n'avait pas faim. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais faim. Sans l'insistance d'Elrond, il ne ferait rien de plus que grignoter.

Le guérisseur jeta un dernier regard en arrière puis quitta la pièce. Il interrogerait Bilbon plus tard pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien suivit ses consignes.

Resté seul avec le roi, le hobbit tendit la main et attrapa un roulé aux herbes et aux champignons que les elfes servaient généralement comme apéritif. Il y en avait de nombreux autres : les cuisiniers chargeaient trop les plateaux repas pour leur roi.

Thranduil suivit son exemple. Il s'en servit un, utilisant l'assiette plate et les couverts. L'habitude des hobbits de manger avec les mains ne le tentait guère.

« J'aime bien ces machins-là, déclara Bilbon en montrant des émincés de viande parsemés de baies et grillés au feu de bois. Et vous ?

— Ce sont tous mes plats préférés, admit Thranduil. Les cuisiniers connaissent bien mes goûts.

— Cela doit vous faire plaisir. Que les cuisiniers veuillent vous faire plaisir, je veux dire.

— Oui. Donnez-moi mon verre de vin, je vous prie.

— Reprenez-en un peu, lui rétorqua gentiment Bilbon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ce machin mais c'est super bon aussi ! »

Bilbon piochait un peu de tous les plats en premier et proposait ensuite les assiettes ou les bols à l'elfe. Thranduil n'avait pas d'autre choix que les prendre au fur et à mesure et se servir un peu avant de les reposer. La discussion légère du hobbit l'aidait à dissiper la nausée en lui faisant penser à autre chose qu'à ses soldats dévorés vivants et lui-même en partie mangé.

Avant de rencontrer Bilbon, Thranduil n'aurait jamais songé que des recettes de cuisine lui permettraient de se sentir mieux. Cependant, il mangeait lentement et le dernier plat était froid quand il le prit. Sous le regard insistant du hobbit, il en prit une bouchée.

« Puis-je avoir mon verre de vin à présent ?

— Je vous le sers tout de suite, Sire Thranduil.

— Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi ! »

L'ordre sec du roi fit sursauter le hobbit. Il fut plus surpris de la lueur triste dans le regard de l'elfe que du ton tranchant.

« Comment dois-je vous appeler alors ?

— Peu importe. Je suis fatigué. Donnez-moi mon vin et allez-vous-en.

— Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement ! »

Bilbon cacha son inquiétude derrière son ton joyeux et son grand sourire. Thranduil, quant à lui, ne le regardait plus. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus diverti par le bavardage incessant du hobbit et qu'il n'occupait plus ses mains, son esprit était libre d'errer au gré de ses pénibles souvenirs.

Bilbon lui donna le verre. Cette fois non plus il ne l'avait pas coupé d'eau, sachant qu'Elrond l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Le hobbit était curieux de savoir si le roi allait s'en apercevoir. Cela ne manqua pas : Thranduil fronça les sourcils à la première gorgée et compris le piège immédiatement.

« Donnez-moi-en un vrai ou je vous fais mettre en cellule, menaça Thranduil. Vous ne vous en échapperez pas, je vous le garantie !

— D'accord, d'accord. Les cuisiniers m'avaient donné une autre carafe de toute façon.

— Merci. »

Cette fois, Thranduil fut satisfait. Le vin était l'un des meilleurs de sa cave et il sentit la torpeur familière s'emparer de lui. Il sirota le verre puis un second sous la surveillance attentive de Bilbon.

Le hobbit commençait à connaitre les expressions de l'elfe. De temps à autre, Thranduil fermait brièvement les yeux, ses mains serraient compulsivement les couvertures et il prenait une ou deux brèves inspirations. A d'autres moments, il fixait un objet en face de lui de longues minutes sans bouger puis il sursautait et regardait à droite et à gauche avant de se calmer.

« Voulez-vous quelque chose si…Thranduil ? demanda Bilbon lors d'un nouveau sursaut du roi.

— J'aimerais bien un nouveau verre. »

La pâleur de l'elfe et sa voix à peine perceptible convainquirent de lui verser un demi-verre supplémentaire. Thranduil sembla soudainement fatigué, las.

« Pourquoi restez-vous ici, Maître Sacquet ? interrogea finalement le roi.

— Si je peux vous appeler Thranduil, appelez-moi Bilbon, s'il-vous-plaît ! J'aime bien être là. Je suis content de voir que vous allez mieux.

— Mieux ? Sans doute.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air de le croire ? s'étonna Bilbon.

— Ai-je l'air d'aller mieux ? murmura Thranduil, sans oser affronter le regard du hobbit.

— Vous avez meilleure mine. Legolas m'a dit que vous vous étiez levé. Dans quelques jours, vous pourrez redescendre prendre vos repas avec les autres. »

Thranduil ne continua pas la discussion. Il n'avait même pas voulu la commencer mais le vin lui faisait dire à haute voix les questions qui venaient à son esprit. Il ne parvenait pas à partager l'enthousiasme du hobbit. Descendre dans quelques jours présider la grande table devant toute la cour ? Il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Ses souvenirs ne le laissaient pas en paix. Au bout d'une demi-heure à repenser à l'état misérable dans lequel Noxt et les gobelins l'avaient mis, le vin joua un nouveau mauvais tour à Thranduil. Il posa la question qui le taraudait depuis des jours sans y réfléchir et la regretta immédiatement :

« Me méprisez-vous ? »

La question surprit tant Bilbon que le hobbit resta la bouche ouverte, ignorant ce qu'il fallait dire. Thranduil interpréta son incapacité à répondre comme un acquiescement. Le désespoir, la résignation et la tristesse se succédèrent sur son visage, sans qu'il puisse le cacher. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Bien sûr que non ! protesta Bilbon avec virulence. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous mépriserais ? Vous êtes le grand Roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire ! Vous avez gagné tellement de bataille que je ne pourrais même pas les compter ! Vous êtes un modèle pour votre peuple !

— J'ai laissé mes soldats se faire décimer ou dévorer sous mes yeux, je me suis laissé capturer par une bande de gobelin sans être capable de l'empêcher ! Mon évasion a été un échec et j'en ai été réduit à ramper devant Noxt, attaché comme un chien ! Torturé et dévoré ! Vous appelez cela le grand Roi des Elfes ? »

La virulence et l'amertume dans le ton de Thranduil touchèrent Bilbon. Comme s'il regrettait de s'être laissé aller, l'elfe enfouit son visage dans ses paumes pour échapper au regard du hobbit.

« Je suis désolé, balbutia Bilbon. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je…Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'a été pour vous. Je n'ai vu mourir que Thorin et il était responsable de lui-même, un des plus grands guerriers que j'ai connu. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de voir quelqu'un de son peuple, de sa famille mourir sans pouvoir rien faire… »

Bilbon se rendit compte que ses explications devenaient confuses et ne faisaient rien pour alléger le moral du roi déprimé.

« Ce que je veux dire, reprit-il maladroitement, c'est que vous avez survécu et que vous allez vous en remettre. Vous avez tenu bon ! J'en aurais été incapable. Vous avez une telle force, un tel courage ! Avec ce que vous avez subi, réussir à vous enfuir, tuer des gobelins…Je ne vous méprise pas, Sire. Je ne vous ai jamais méprisé ni pris en pitié même dans les grottes des gobelins ! »

Thranduil leva la main pour faire taire Bilbon. Il se redressa, le visage vide d'expression.

« J'ai bu trop de vin, je ne sais plus ce que je dis, murmura Thranduil. Veuillez me pardonner. Vous pouvez partir.

— Sire Thranduil…

— Vous pouvez partir, Monsieur Sacquet. Je vous remercie pour le vin. »

Bilbon ouvrit la bouche puis la referma quatre fois de suite sans savoir que dire. Il finit par récupérer le verre et la carafe encore bien remplie et s'en débarrassa. Il s'approcha du lit, s'assit sur le bord et tapota maladroitement l'épaule de l'elfe, le cœur lourd.

« Ça va aller, Thranduil. C'est juste une mauvaise passe, vous allez vous en remettre. Ça ira. »

Bilbon resta aux côtés de Thranduil longtemps. Le roi épuisé s'endormit. Le hobbit remonta les couvertures jusqu'aux épaules de l'elfe, écarta les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front puis quitta la chambre, inquiet à l'idée de ne pas avoir su aider Thranduil.

Elrond et Legolas l'attendaient dans le salon. Bilbon leur fit son rapport succinctement, pour ne pas trop trahir la confiance de Thranduil qui s'était confié à lui.

Elrond incita Thranduil à marcher le lendemain matin. L'épreuve fut aussi éprouvante pour le roi que la veille, bien que l'absence de Legolas lui permette d'aller plus lentement, à son rythme, sans vouloir trop en faire trop tôt comme la veille.

« Si vous voulez concurrencer la torture des gobelins, vous avez les bonnes méthodes ! siffla Thranduil lors du dernier retour.

— Si je voulais vous torturer, je vous priverais de vin ! »

Des coups frappés à la porte coupèrent la parole de Thranduil.

« Legolas est encore en avance ! maugréa le roi. Ne lui avez-vous pas dit de ne venir qu'à midi ?

— Il s'inquiète. Vous devriez le comprendre.

— Il ne devrait pas…Ne le laissez pas rentrer, je vous prie. »

Les quelques pas faits l'ayant mis en nage, Thranduil enleva sa tunique, plongea le linge dans la cuvette d'eau que lui apporta Elrond et la passa sur son visage. Il rêvait de prendre un véritable bain mais ses blessures étaient trop douloureuses et il était trop faible pour aller jusqu'à sa salle de bains, sans parler de ne pas se noyer.

Les coups retentirent encore à la porte, plus forts et rapprochés. Thranduil passa des vêtements propres et se rallongea dans son lit.

« Legolas s'impatiente !

— D'accord, d'accord. Il peut rentrer. »

Ce n'était pas le prince mais le hobbit, apportant de l'eau chaude, des herbes pour le thé et des petits pains.

« J'ai déjà eu mon petit déjeuner ! s'exclama Thranduil avec irritation.

— Le premier, oui. Ceci est le second petit-déjeuner !

— Elrond ! gronda Thranduil. Est-ce encore une de vos brillantes idées ?

— Absolument pas ! Combien de repas prennent les hobbits par jour ?

— Six. Il y a d'abord le premier petit-déjeuner, le second petit-déjeuner, le déjeuner, le gouter, le dîner et le souper. Je vous ai ramené du thé, Thranduil. J'ai fait les biscuits moi-même. Typiquement hobbit ! Vous allez adorer ! »

Elrond éclata de rire.

« Arrive-t-il aux hobbits de quitter leur salle à manger ? s'enquit Thranduil, dont la curiosité était piquée malgré tout.

— Oh, oui. Nous fumons aussi. A vrai dire, quand j'ai rencontré Gandalf, je venais de terminer mon petit déjeuner –le premier, j'entends- et je fumais la pipe dans mon jardin. N'hésitez pas à vous servir aussi, Seigneur Elrond. Il y en a encore dans les cuisines. J'en ai fait un peu trop. »

Thranduil lui-même esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Dans ce cas, voyons ces biscuits », consentit le roi.

Il se servit une tasse de thé et un biscuit. Ils étaient très différents de ceux cuisinés par les elfes mais aussi savoureux.

« Excellent, admit Thranduil en prenant un deuxième biscuit.

— Je confirme ! ajouta Elrond.

— Merveilleux ! J'ai vexé vos cuisiniers en monopolisant les cuisines, avoua Bilbon. Mais ils pourront vous en refaire si vous le désirez. L'un d'eux est resté à m'observer tout le long de la préparation. Je crois qu'il avait peur que je ne mette le feu au palais. »

Bilbon récupéra son plat vide, les tasses et repartit aussi vite qu'il s'était imposé dans la chambre du roi. Elrond en riait encore bien longtemps après le départ du semi-homme.

« Vraiment, les hobbits ! » s'exclama Thranduil.

Lui aussi souriait.

Au bout de quatre jours, Thranduil put se lever et parcourir une dizaine de mètres sans aide. Il lui arrivait régulièrement de trébucher ou de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Il terminait fatigué mais au moins prit-il ses repas dans la salle à manger privée attenante à son salon et non plus dans son lit comme un informe. Il apprécia le changement, même si tout son corps restait raide et faible.

Bilbon découvrit le roi installé dans un fauteuil du salon. La couronne d'hiver de Thranduil était posée sur la table basse. L'elfe ne l'avait pas posée sur sa tête depuis que sa couronne précédente avait disparu dans les gouffres gobelins.

La bonne humeur du hobbit était contagieuse et ces moments étaient les seuls où Thranduil oubliait ses malheurs. Il se surprit à rire aux plaisanteries de Bilbon. Le reste du temps, son humeur restait maussade. Il s'impatientait de sa guérison trop lente, se mettait en colère contre lui-même lorsque ses cauchemars le réveillaient et restait des heures silencieux, le regard lointain, et rien de ce que pouvait dire Elrond ou Legolas n'allégeait son humeur.

Comme à son habitude, Bilbon installa le petit-déjeuner sur la table. Cette fois, il arborait une tunique elfique faite sur mesure par les elfes de la Forêt Noire. Les artisans s'étaient surpassés pour la réaliser, même si le hobbit ne s'en rendait pas compte. Le tissu était digne d'un prince.

Il servit une tasse de thé au roi et s'en prit une avec du miel.

« Je voulais aller dehors ce matin, voir la forêt sans les araignées mais il pleut averse ! s'exclama Bilbon. J'irai plus tard. Y-a-t-il des endroits à visiter absolument ?

— A visiter ? Vous prenez vous pour un touriste, Bilbon ?

— J'en suis un ! J'aime vraiment votre ville. J'ai le vertige alors je ne monte pas souvent dans les maisons des arbres mais même en restant les pieds dans l'herbe, je trouve l'endroit magnifique.

— Il l'est ! Les arbres en été flamboient sous le soleil. J'aimais me promener seul le long de la rivière d'ici à la lisière de la forêt lorsque j'étais prince. »

Au souvenir de ces promenades, Thranduil esquissa un tendre sourire. C'était au cours d'une d'elles qu'il avait parlé pour la première fois à son épouse. Il en garderait toujours un souvenir impérissable.

« Vous aimiez ? remarqua Bilbon. Vous aimez ! Encore un peu de repos et vous pourrez en refaire.

— Peut-être.

— Legolas sera heureux de vous accompagner si vous ne voulez pas y aller seul, poursuivit Bilbon. Il s'est vraiment inquiété quand vous avez déliré à cause de la fièvre.

— J'ai quoi ? »

Elrond avait décidé de le cacher à Thranduil, si bien que le roi ignorait toujours que la fièvre l'avait fait délirer pendant des jours entiers.

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû vous dire ça, regretta Bilbon. Je croyais que vous le saviez.

— Il est trop tard, Maître Sacquet, éclata Thranduil. Racontez-moi tout ce que vous savez !

— Je ne sais rien, je n'étais pas là ! Tout ce que je sais c'est ce dont parlaient Elrond et Legolas devant moi. Ils disaient…que vous aviez passé plusieurs jours à délirer à cause de la fièvre. Vous preniez Elrond et Legolas pour des gobelins. Je n'en sais pas plus ! »

Comprenant que son fils avait assisté ses crises de délire, Thranduil s'effondra dans son fauteuil. Il fallait encore que quelque chose comme ça lui arrive, comme si tout le reste n'était pas suffisant !

« Partez, Maître Sacquet, ordonna Thranduil. Ne parlez de cette discussion à personne, vous m'entendez ?

— Mais…

— DEHORS ! »

Bilbon laissa en plan le reste du petit-déjeuner et quitta précipitamment le salon. Il n'avait jamais vu Thranduil aussi furieux et soupçonnait fort que sa colère dissimulait une peine immense. Savoir que son fils avait assisté à sa déchéance était plus douloureux que toutes les blessures physiques qu'il avait reçues. Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir reconnu son propre fils ?

Il connaissait mieux Legolas que quiconque pour l'avoir observé attentivement toute son enfance. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de le chercher parce qu'à chaque fois que le prince avait quitté le palais énervé, Thranduil savait d'avance où il irait se calmer. Il l'avait vu s'entrainer dur, s'intégrer dans la garde, gagner peu à peu ses galons et le respect des soldats. Et il l'avait pris pour un gobelin ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Si Bilbon n'avait pas été aussi foncièrement honnête et incapable de mentir, le roi ne l'aurait pas cru.

La nouvelle donna un tel coup au moral de Thranduil qu'il lui sembla que toutes ses blessures se réveillaient en même temps. La souffrance physique rejoignit la souffrance morale. Thranduil se recroquevilla sur le fauteuil, soudainement incapable de respirer, chaque muscle de son corps en feu.

Elrond le découvrit ainsi lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon. Il ne trouva pas d'autre moyen pour atténuer la douleur du roi que lui donner une décoction amère qui plongea Thranduil dans un profond sommeil.

Bilbon attendait des nouvelles avec anxiété dans le couloir. Il jaillit dans la pièce lorsque le guérisseur l'autorisa à entrer.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Elrond.

— Je ne sais pas ! »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge : Bilbon ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème. En revanche il refusait de trahir la confiance de Thranduil.

.

.

Thranduil resta irascible et alterna période de silence et période de colère les jours suivants. Rien de ce qu'Elrond, Legolas ou Bilbon dirent n'allégea son humeur. La douleur dans ses blessures se raviva.

Pire, Thranduil renvoya durement son fils et le hobbit, refusant de les voir. Legolas en fut blessé. Il aurait aussi interdit ses quartiers à Elrond s'il l'avait pu. Le guérisseur marchait sur des œufs à chaque discussion avec Thranduil. Elles dégénéraient vite.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, lui annonça le guérisseur.

— Le hobbit a fait des gâteaux ? »

L'amertume dans la voix de Thranduil indiqua à Elrond que c'était un autre mauvais jour.

« Pas à ma connaissance mais il sera ravi de vous en rapporter si vous l'autorisez. Je pensais que vous seriez heureux de prendre un bain mais je me suis peut-être trompé.

— Un _vrai_ bain ? »

Après une vingtaine de jours sans se laver pendant sa captivité et trois semaines de bain à l'éponge, Thranduil se glissa dans l'eau avec délice. Il se plaça sous la cascade qui remplissait rapidement le bassin. L'eau coula sur son visage, dans son cou et le long de son dos.

L'eau chaude lui monta vite aux épaules. Ses blessures restaient sensibles mais elle fit des miracles pour ses muscles endoloris. Thranduil s'immergea complètement.

Des coups frappés contre la porte le ramenèrent à la réalité. Elrond lui amena des vêtements propres.

« Vous sentez-vous plus détendu ? demanda le guérisseur.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon ! »

Elrond n'en était pas aussi certain mais il ne dit rien. Il posa les vêtements et sortit de la salle de bains en laissant la porte entrouverte. S'il entendait des bruits inquiétants, il serait juste derrière.

Thranduil resta encore une demi-heure dans l'eau puis il se décida à sortir. Les sept marches de l'escalier vinrent quasiment à bout de ses forces. Le miroir qui prenait tout le pan du mur d'en face lui renvoya l'image d'un elfe maigre, aux yeux cernés, aux pas hésitants et il ne se reconnut pas. Ses blessures se voyaient encore bien trop à son gout. Le côté gauche de son visage, son bras et une partie de son torse arboraient les vieilles brûlures qu'il haïssait.

Il n'avait jamais regardé son corps dans son entier jusqu'ici. A chaque fois qu'Elrond changeait les bandages ou l'aidait à se nettoyer, il les inspectait les uns après les autres puis elles disparaissaient de sa vue, cachées sous les bandages ou les vêtements propres. Les voir toutes en même temps le laissa chancelant au bord du bassin.

Thranduil s'appuya sur le mur, s'enroula dans la serviette et se laissa glisser sur le sol, les jambes soudainement flageolantes, incapable de rester debout, le dos contre le miroir pour échapper à son reflet.

Ne le voyant pas ressortir, Elrond frappa à la porte.

« Thranduil, tout va bien ?

— J'arrive. Donnez-moi juste quelques minutes. »

Thranduil reprit le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il s'habilla et quitta la salle de bains en s'aidant du mur pour conserver son équilibre.

Un serviteur avait changé les draps du lit et les oreillers. La chambre embaumait les hellébores. Ces fleurs d'hiver étaient les préférées de sa défunte épouse. Depuis lors, il appréciait d'en avoir lorsque c'était la saison. Il se dirigea vers la table où reposaient les dizaines de fleurs fraîches.

« Je n'ai rien demandé, précisa Elrond. Vos serviteurs en ont eu l'idée eux-mêmes.

— Ils me connaissent bien. »

Thranduil s'installa dans un fauteuil près de sa bibliothèque, à peu de distance des fleurs. Il en avait assez de son lit mais reconnaissait qu'il n'irait pas beaucoup plus loin ce jour là. Elrond s'installa en face de lui. Le guérisseur l'observa un moment, jaugeant de l'état de son patient réfractaire. Le roi n'était pas d'aussi bonne humeur qu'il l'avait espéré mais il ferait avec.

« J'aimerais vous parler de certaines choses, Thranduil, annonça Elrond avant de poursuivre devant le silence buté du roi, je pense rentrer à Fondcombe demain ou après-demain. Vous n'avez plus besoin de mon art.

— Plus besoin ? s'exclama Thranduil. Je ne…

— Ce n'est pas de mon art dont vous avez besoin, pour être plus précis, coupa Elrond. La douleur que vous ressentez n'est pas provoquée par vos blessures. Elle est le fruit de vos souvenirs. Tant que vous ne les surmonterez pas, vous la ressentirez. C'est une illusion. »

La forme de Thranduil s'affaissa sur son fauteuil. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas penser à cette hypothèse mais il la soupçonnait. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir sans les calmants d'Elrond. Il se réveillait en sueur, comme s'il venait juste d'être poignardé par les gobelins. Le pire était les visions de ses elfes tués devant lui, pour lui et de ceux dévorés vivants, réduits à l'état d'ossements sous les dents des gobelins. Il n'avait pas une seconde de répit depuis qu'il avait interdit l'entrée de ses appartements à Bilbon.

« Si je pouvais oublier cela, je l'aurais déjà fait…murmura Thranduil désespérément. Je n'y arrive pas !

— Vous ne devez pas les oublier ! Essayeriez-vous que vous échoueriez. Vous devez les accepter. Accepter que cela vous est arrivé et que vous n'avez rien pu faire contre les gobelins.

— Je ne suis pas faible !

— Ce n'est pas être faible, Thranduil. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir une telle attaque de gobelin. Gandalf vient seulement de découvrir que le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar habite Dol Guldur. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. L'Ennemi nous a tous dupé.

— C'est ce qu'a dit le hobbit.

— Il a raison.

— Vraiment ? Que connait-il aux elfes ou à la guerre ? »

Elrond soupira. De toute évidence, Thranduil n'écoutait pas plus Bilbon qu'il l'avait écouté lui. Il fallait aller plus loin où le roi s'enfoncerait de plus en plus dans la dépression. Elrond connaissait trop bien cette situation.

« Thranduil, reprit le guérisseur, vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi et vous le savez.

— Je sais, murmura le roi.

— Vous pouvez continuer ou vous pouvez aller aux Havres. A vous de choisir. Pensez à ce que vous avez…à ce que vous perdrez. C'est une décision difficile, réfléchissez bien. Êtes-vous prêt à tout abandonner pour prendre le navire vers les terres immortelles ? »

Elrond lui serra brièvement l'épaule avant de laisser le roi seul face à son dilemme.

Dès que le guérisseur quitta Thranduil, il se dirigea vers la partie du palais qui abritait les salles du conseil et du trône. Il y trouva Legolas. Le prince s'abrutissait entre les livres, les rapports et les requêtes depuis que Thranduil avait refusé de le voir. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il vit le semi-elfe mais s'y replongea sans rien dire.

« J'aimerais vous parler de votre père, annonça Elrond.

— Allez-vous enfin m'expliquer pourquoi mon propre père refuse de me voir ?

— Je l'ignore.

— A d'autres ! s'exclama violemment Legolas. Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter cela ?

— Vous n'avez rien fait à ma connaissance et j'ignore véritablement ce qui lui passe par la tête. Legolas, j'ai décidé de rentrer à Fondcombe demain. Le hobbit vient avec moi.

— Si tôt ! Mon père a encore besoin de vous !

— J'en doute, jugea Elrond. Il n'écoute ni moi, ni le hobbit. Ce dont je vais vous parler est d'une extrême importance. Votre père va physiquement bien. Avec du temps, il se remettra totalement. A l'inverse son moral est au plus bas. Legolas, Thranduil doit choisir entre vivre et partir pour Valinor. »

Legolas bondit sur ses pieds, le visage défait, surpris par la tournure des évènements. Il avait espéré qu'une fois ses blessures guéries, Thranduil irait nécessairement mieux et la vie reprendrait comme avant.

« Laissez-le seul jusqu'à ce soir, conseilla Elrond. Dînez avec lui. Si vous n'arrivez pas à lui donner de raison de rester, personne ne le pourra.

— Moi ? Mais cela fait dix ans que j'ai fui mon propre père ! Nous ne nous sommes pas parlé depuis des années ! »

Elrond eut un sourire triste. Lui-même n'avait pas trouvé les mots en dépit de tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son épouse.

Legolas y pensa toute la journée, miroir de son père qui réfléchit toute la journée à son dilemme. Le soir venu, le prince descendit aux cuisines, récupéra la nourriture et remonta vers les quartiers de son père. La sentinelle devant la porte le laissa passer pour la première fois depuis des jours.

« Père ? Je vous apporte le dîner ! »

Thranduil ne dit rien à la venue de son fils. Il se contenta de l'observer et nota l'air raide et réservé du prince. Legolas mit la table pour eux deux. Thranduil finit par se lever et s'asseoir à la table. Legolas s'installa en face.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut quoi dire de tout le repas. Legolas avait pensé à des dizaines et des dizaines de phrases pour convaincre son père mais il n'arrivait à en prononcer aucune. Elles lui semblaient toutes déplacées. Il voulait désespérément que Thranduil le regarde, qu'il engage la discussion, qu'il fasse n'importe quoi d'autre que rester immobile à observer son verre de vin plein. Le roi n'avait touché à rien.

« Qu'aurais-tu fait ? demanda finalement Thranduil.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— L'arrière garde est tombée en première. Chevaux et soldats ont obstrué le chemin. Des flèches jaillissaient de chaque côté de la route. J'ai ordonné de fuir vers Erebor. Qu'aurais-tu fait, Legolas ?

— Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, assura sincèrement le prince. Je serais tombé dans leur piège comme vous. Les gobelins le savaient. La route était la seule issue : certains soldats seraient tombés mais le gros de l'escorte s'en serait sortie en prenant les assaillants de vitesse. Vous ne pouviez savoir qu'une autre troupe vous attendait.

— J'aurais pu ordonner de quitter la route, éviter les gobelins et revenir dans la forêt ! s'exclama furieusement Thranduil. J'aurais pu…

— Les gobelins vous auraient tirés dessus ! Quitter la route vous aurait empêché de galoper, le terrain est trop mauvais. Sans aucun espace où vous cacher, les gobelins vous auraient tiré dessus comme des lapins.

— Et pour sauver les survivants de la garde, quel choix aurait-tu fait ?

— Les gobelins ne gardent pas leurs prisonniers par bonté d'âme ! Comme contre les araignées, contre les orques, nous n'avons que deux choix : périr ou vaincre. Les soldats et vous-même étiez condamnés dès l'instant où vous êtes devenus captifs. S'échapper était le seul espoir que certains survivent.

— Si j'avais attendu, le hobbit aurait pu tous les faire s'échapper, supposa Thranduil.

— Non, père. Cela nous aurait pris plusieurs jours avant de savoir où vous chercher et de nombreux autres pour élaborer un plan. Le hobbit, aussi malin et furtif soit-il, n'aurait jamais pu aider quatre elfes blessés. Si jamais les gobelins ne les avaient pas dévorés vivants à ce moment ! Non, père. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire d'autre. Les elfes tombés l'ont été en protégeant leur roi. Ils n'auraient pas voulu une fin différente. Vous savez tout cela ! Ce n'était pas de votre faute mais celle des gobelins ! Les gobelins voulaient tous vous exterminer et anéantir notre peuple et les nains d'Erebor. Cessez de compter les morts. Comptez les vivants. »

Voir ses elfes mourir était toujours un déchirement. L'horreur de la mort des siens l'avait cette fois remuée au plus profond de son être. L'émotion submergea Thranduil. Il enfouit son visage dans ses paumes pour que Legolas ne le voit pas.

Thranduil savait tout cela au fond de lui. Son esprit avait rejoué des milliers de fois l'attaque subie et son évasion. Il n'avait pas écouté Bilbon, il n'avait pas écouté Elrond mais il écouta Legolas et admit enfin qu'il n'avait aucune part de responsabilité. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

« Je connaissais personnellement chacun d'entre eux, souffla Thranduil. Ils m'ont servi des siècles avec honneur et courage. Ils ne méritaient pas la mort.

— Je sais, père. Leurs familles le savent également.

— Qui le leur a annoncé ?

— Pour votre escorte, la nouvelle est arrivée des émissaires d'Elrond lorsqu'ils ont atteint la Forêt Noire disant qu'elle avait été annihilée. Pour les autres, j'ai informé leurs familles personnellement. »

Thranduil approuva.

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de ses soldats. C'était émotionnellement éprouvant. Le souvenir de ses soldats prenant en pleine poitrine une flèche qui lui était destinée, un autre l'écartant du chemin au prix de sa vie, les deux gardes dévorés vivants…ces souvenirs ne quittaient pas un seul instant son esprit. Ils étaient plus douloureux que les blessures physiques. Les marques sur ses côtes et sur son épaule les lui rappelaient sans cesse.

Le visage défait et les yeux humides, incapable de reprendre la maîtrise légendaire de ses nerfs, Thranduil n'osait imaginer ce que pensait Legolas de lui.

« Je suis désolé de te montrer un spectacle aussi pathétique.

— C'est ridicule ! s'exclama Legolas. J'ai pensé que tu étais mort et pendant des jours j'ai craint que tu ne meures sous mes yeux. Que je ne puisse rien faire pour vous sauver…

— Au moins cette fois ci ne suis-je pas en train de délirer, murmura Thranduil avec amertume.

— Elrond vous l'a raconté ?

— Le hobbit l'a malencontreusement laissé échapper il y a quelques jours.

— C'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez plus me voir ! »

Thranduil détourna le regard, incapable d'affronter son fils. Il n'admettait toujours pas ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Legolas, de son côté, comprenait mieux la situation. Un poids se retira de ses épaules. Il avait pensé que son père le détestait ou lui reprochait de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'aider.

« Elrond ne voulait pas t'en parler, avoua Legolas. Il pensait que tu serais…mortifié –ce sont ses termes exacts- si tu le savais. Je vais ordonner que le hobbit soit pendu par les chevilles !

— Mortifié est au deçà de la vérité, marmonna Thranduil avec gêne. Je suis désolé, Legolas.

— Je n'ai assisté qu'à la première, assura le Prince. Elrond m'a interdit de revenir à l'infirmerie avant que ta fièvre ne soit tombée. »

Le ton amer de son père attrista profondément Legolas. Thranduil préféra ne pas imaginer à quoi il ressemblait. S'il ne se sentait pas bien actuellement, il devait certainement être vraiment pitoyable à l'époque, quelques jours après l'évasion dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir.

« J'aurais aimé t'épargner un tel spectacle, déclara sombrement Thranduil. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir.

— Ce sont aux gobelins de s'excuser, père ! C'est de leur faute.

— Ai-je dit quoi que ce soit qui t'a peiné ?

— Rien du tout. Je vous assure ! Vous nous preniez pour des gobelins et vous luttiez contre nous. Vous n'avez quasiment rien dit ! Juste que vous ne vous laisseriez pas faire, que vous n'étiez pas faible…

— Pas faible, vraiment ! » marmonna Thranduil avec tristesse.

Legolas ne sut pas quoi dire. Penser que le roi se voyait comme quelqu'un de faible le dépassait totalement. L'idée, avant que Thranduil ne l'évoque lui-même dans son délire fiévreux, ne l'avait jamais effleuré.

Le prince se leva. Il franchit en deux pas la distance qui le séparait de lui. A la surprise de Thranduil, Legolas enlaça tendrement son père. Thranduil lui rendit l'embrassade une fois la surprise passée.

« Personne ne pourrait dire de toi que tu es faible, père, murmura affectueusement Legolas, et personne ne le dit. Notre peuple loue ton courage et ta volonté de survivre. Tu as pris les décisions qu'il fallait pour ton peuple, dussent-elles causer ta propre perte. Peu d'entre nous sont capables d'une telle abnégation. Pas un elfe du royaume ne s'est pas inquiété pour toi et pas un n'a pas fêté ton rétablissement.

— Et toi ?

— Je fais partie de ceux qui ont fêté ton rétablissement, à ceci près que j'étais ici à ton chevet ! Je serai le dernier à penser que tu as été faible. »

Thranduil se dégagea de l'étreinte de son fils. Gêné et hésitant, se décida enfin à regarder Legolas dans les yeux pour la première fois. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de son fils. Il hésita puis décida que s'il ne parlait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais.

« Legolas, j'allais abandonner ! révéla piteusement Thranduil. Tu comprends ? J'allais abandonner ! Sans le hobbit, je…

— Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! Père, n'importe qui après autant de tortures penserait à abandonner. J'y penserais aussi dans une telle situation. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force de tenir comme tu l'as fait.

— Je ne pouvais pas abandonner, souffla Thranduil. Je ne pouvais pas !

— Pourquoi ? »

Thranduil ferma les yeux.

« Parce que je veux te laisser libre, Legolas, admit difficilement Thranduil. Je ne peux pas mourir et te laisser hériter de la Forêt Noire comme je l'ai fait à la mort de mon père. Devenir roi, gérer le royaume, seul, sans famille…Aussi longtemps que je le pourrai, je t'épargnerai cela. »

La voix de Thranduil s'enroua sous l'émotion. Il esquissa un vague sourire et prit la main de son fils dans la sienne.

« Je ne pouvais pas mourir avant de t'avoir revu, ajouta faiblement Thranduil.

— Dois-je comprendre que vous n'irez pas à Valinor ?

— Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Legolas. Je peux endurer toutes les souffrances du monde pour une vie avec mon fils. Tu peux retourner dans le Nord sans crainte. Je suis assez remis pour reprendre en main mon Royaume.

— Je n'y retournerai pas.

— Legolas, tu n'as jamais désiré rester ici. Ces frontières sont trop étroites pour ton désir de liberté. Retourne voir le monde !

— Partir il y a dix ans était mon choix, rester aujourd'hui l'est également, assura le Prince. Je ne partirai plus, sauf si vous me l'ordonnez...?

— Je serai heureux que tu restes, si c'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment. »

Au sourire radieux et aux yeux pétillants de Legolas, Thranduil sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Père et fils partagèrent un sourire complice.


	13. Chapter 13

Bilbon récupéra toutes ses affaires. Il les avait tellement éparpillées au cours des dernières semaines qu'il retrouva des chaussettes derrière les fauteuils et sa pipe sous la table. Parti de la Comté avec un gros sac, il allait rentrer avec deux gigantesques. Pour le moment, un membre de l'escorte d'Elrond prit les sacs pour les déposer avec le reste des bagages sur les chevaux de bât.

Il rajusta son veston et passa par-dessus le joli manteau aux couleurs des elfes sylvains. Il neigeait depuis ce matin, la température dans les Monts Brumeux serait effroyablement basse.

Ils étaient restés six supplémentaires jours dans la Forêt Noire au lieu des quatre initialement prévus par Elrond, à la demande expresse de Legolas. Le temps n'avait pas été perdu : Thranduil allait bien mieux et récupérait vite. Signe qui ne trompait pas, le roi dissimulait à nouveau les brûlures de dragon sur son visage. Il restait cependant sujet aux cauchemars et passait des nuits difficiles.

.

.

« Le hobbit va partir », annonça Legolas.

Il se retourna pour jauger la réaction de son père. Derrière un grand bureau, Thranduil étudiait une liasse de parchemins. Elrond n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de reprendre le travail. Legolas s'efforçait donc d'en faire le plus possible pour ne pas surcharger son père convalescent.

Au moins, le roi ne quittait toujours pas ses quartiers. Depuis deux jours, il permettait que certains de ses conseillers viennent le voir, dont Tauriel.

« Pas avant quelques heures, déclara Thranduil. De combien de soldats dispose Elrond ?

— Trente-deux, incluant Elrond lui-même. Je lui en ai fourni vingt autres pour la protection du hobbit. Ils l'accompagneront jusque chez lui.

— Bien. Les sentinelles aux frontières ont-elles remarqué une agitation suspecte les nuits dernières ?

— Non, père. Aucun signe des gobelins. »

C'était la deuxième fois ce matin que Thranduil posait la question. Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait les créatures devant lui, les yeux du roi lancèrent des éclairs de colère et de dégout. Sa captivité était encore trop récente pour qu'il puisse l'évoquer sereinement.

« Bilbon va être surpris quand il verra que le garde ne le laisse pas passer, poursuivit Legolas avec embarras.

— Je ne lui ferai pas mes adieux ici comme un infirme ! vitupéra Thranduil. Je descendrai dans le grand Hall. »

Legolas haussa les sourcils. Il espéra que son père avait eu l'autorisation d'Elrond avant de descendre les escaliers jusqu'aux portes principales dans un froid glacial. Il en doutait. La santé de Thranduil s'était améliorée mais son esprit buté et orgueilleux donnait du fil à retordre au guérisseur et à son fils.

« Cesse de t'inquiéter ! s'exclama Thranduil. Je vais y arriver. Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien. »

Legolas ne voulut pas le contredire. Il étouffa ses doutes, résolu à aider son père s'il en avait besoin. Il s'empara d'un livre sur la bibliothèque pour vérifier certaines informations. Il griffonna ensuite quelques mots elfiques sur une carte.

Thranduil repoussa les papiers avec un soupir agacé. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer aujourd'hui. Il décida d'aller se préparer pour sa première sortie publique depuis pratiquement un mois. Comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas au mieux physiquement, enfiler les manches serrées de sa robe raviva une douleur sourde dans son épaule. Il grimaça et massa ses muscles endoloris le temps qu'elle s'estompe.

.

Vêtu de ses plus beaux vêtements de cérémonie, Thranduil resta de longues minutes le regard rivé à la couronne d'hiver sur la commode, n'osant ni la prendre ni la toucher. Il ne pouvait pas apparaitre sans elle mais la saisir semblait au-dessus de ses forces. La voir lui rappelait les moqueries de Noxt et les doigts du gobelin effleurant son crâne tandis qu'il posait la précédente sur sa tête.

Ne le voyant toujours pas revenir, Legolas se glissa dans son dos. Il comprit le problème, bien qu'il ne sache pas dans quelles circonstances exactement la première avait été perdue. Le prince saisit la couronne avec déférence et la présenta à son père.

Thranduil l'accepta après une dernière hésitation. Il observa son reflet dans le grand miroir. Le poids familier de la couronne lui avait manqué. Finalement, il hocha la tête avec réticence. Il était trop pâle, les traits de son visage trop tirés et trop minces à son goût, comme un rappel incessant de son épreuve. L'illusion qu'il maintenait cachait les lésions les plus voyantes mais son œil averti n'était guère satisfait de son apparence.

« Nous pouvons descendre, si tu es prêt, décida Thranduil en jetant un coup d'œil critique à la tunique simple de son fils.

— Je suis toujours prêt !

— Vraiment ? »

Malgré l'étonnement feint de son père, Legolas ne se changea pas. Il ne se sentait bien qu'avec ses habits simples de soldat. Toutefois il gardait sa couronne de prince.

Thranduil prit un escalier dérobé dissimulé dans l'un des murs de son salon. Nul ne connaissait mieux les passages des Cavernes de la Forêt Noire que le roi lui-même. Les multiples passages secrets lui permettaient d'aller où il le voulait sans être vu. Il descendit la volée de marches étroites, taillées à même la roche, une main glissant le long de la paroi polie.

Legolas resta à proximité pour le cas où son père faiblirait. L'escalier secret était plus raide et bien plus étroit que l'escalier d'honneur du grand Hall. Leur progression fut lente mais Thranduil ne vacilla à aucun moment. En revanche, il eut besoin de se reposer un certain temps au bas de l'escalier avant d'apparaître en public.

.

Dehors, les chevaux étaient prêts à partir. Bilbon faisait grise mine. Le garde l'avait refoulé à la porte des quartiers du roi, invoquant des affaires du royaume qui ne pouvaient attendre. Il hésitait entre être inquiet à l'idée d'une rechute de Thranduil ou être furieux de s'être congédié de la sorte. Il n'avait pas vu Legolas non plus et même Elrond n'avait été d'aucune aide.

« Maître Sacquet, êtes-vous certain de n'avoir rien oublié ? s'enquit l'écuyer du guérisseur. Nous allons bientôt partir.

— J'arrive ! »

Une clameur attira l'attention de la compagnie. Bilbon se retourna et découvrit avec stupéfaction Thranduil et Legolas devant les grandes portes. Bilbon garda la bouche ouverte, ébahi de les voir devant lui. Au vu du petit sourire qu'Elrond arborait depuis la matinée, il s'en était douté, quoi qu'il n'en ait rien montré jusque-là.

Les elfes sylvains furent les plus surpris. Ils s'inclinèrent bas devant leur roi, une joie pure étalée sur leurs beaux visages sans âge. Leurs chants s'élevèrent dans le matin calme et froid. Ils furent repris en cœur par les elfes à travers le royaume, plus joyeux que jusqu'à présent.

Les elfes sylvains formèrent une haie d'honneur des portes aux cavaliers. Thranduil ne laissa rien transparaître mais leur attitude le toucha sincèrement. Il s'avança lentement entre les rangées de son peuple jusqu'aux cavaliers, Legolas derrière lui.

Le vent fouettait son visage, faisait voler ses longs cheveux blonds et claquer son manteau brillant. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour altérer sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Après avoir été enfermé aussi longtemps, Thranduil se réjouissait d'être dehors et de voir son royaume de ses propres yeux. Son visage sévère était adouci par l'étincelle dans ses yeux, même s'il ne souriait pas ouvertement.

Il s'arrêta devant le guérisseur à qui il devait la vie. Elrond jaugea d'un œil critique son allure et en fut très satisfait. Les derniers jours avaient fait un miracle pour l'apparence du roi. Il avait perdu en partie son expression hantée et traquée. Pourtant, le guérisseur nota l'essoufflement que Thranduil cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait et sa fatigue qui transparaissait dans ses gestes lents et las.

« Vous avez l'air bien, le complimenta Elrond.

— Grâce à votre aide, mon ami. Je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez.

— Nul besoin pour cela ! Vous voir sur pied est une récompense suffisante. »

Elrond et Thranduil partagèrent une accolade amicale puis le roi porta son attention sur le petit hobbit qui attendait près de son poney, un large sourire et des yeux brillants de joie. Il ne semblait pas y avoir deux êtres plus différents que le grand elfe blond et le petit hobbit brun. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants sans savoir que dire l'un à l'autre. Ils s'étaient dit tant de chose dans l'intimité des quartiers du roi, qu'ils semblaient tous les deux un peu déplacés, sous la neige, dans le vent, entouré de tant d'elfes qui les observaient.

« Bilbon, le salua finalement Thranduil en conservant la familiarité qui s'était établie entre eux. Vous et les vôtres seront éternellement les bienvenus dans mon royaume ! Revenez quand vous le voudrez.

— Et si vous passez par la Comté, venez prendre le thé ! s'exclama Bilbon. Je vous apprendrai à fumer ! »

Thranduil esquissa un sourire amusé. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il quitte son royaume pour la Comté mais il appréciait l'invitation à sa juste valeur de la part d'un cœur pur et généreux. Pour autant, Thranduil s'inquiétait de voir les cernes sous les yeux du hobbit. Pour un peu, la physionomie de Bilbon serait plus inquiétante que la sienne.

De cela aussi, ils avaient parlé. La douleur du hobbit à l'idée d'avoir lâchement assassiné des gobelins. Thranduil n'avait pas pu comprendre. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu entre leurs mains. Quelle différence cela faisait-il qu'il y en ait un ou deux de plus, qu'ils aient été tués par un coup dans le dos plutôt qu'un coup de face ? Ils étaient en guerre. S'ils ne tuaient pas les premiers, ils seraient ceux qui seraient tués.

Thranduil en était certain. C'était la logique d'un soldat qui avait des centaines et des centaines d'années d'expérience de la guerre et qui avait hérité de son royaume sur le champ de bataille de Dagorlad.

Son regard se porta un instant sur les oiseaux qui s'envolèrent des arbres, non loin d'eux. Lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux clairs sur le cambrioleur de Thorin, il comprit que cette logique ne s'appliquait pas à Bilbon. Le hobbit n'était pas un soldat. Il ne l'avait jamais été et n'aurais jamais dû l'être.

A la stupéfaction de son peuple, Thranduil s'agenouilla devant Bilbon. Il posa les mains sur les épaules du hobbit et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Votre cœur est lourd et je regrette d'en être la cause, murmura doucement Thranduil. Vous n'êtes pas un guerrier. Retournez à votre salle à manger, à vos bons repas et votre pipe. Si vous ne vous étiez pas lancé à l'aveuglette dans les tunnels des gobelins, si vous n'en aviez pas tué pour me protéger, je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui. Je vous dois la vie. Quand le doute vous assaillira, quand votre conscience vous taraudera Bilbon, pensez à cela. »

Bilbon enlaça Thranduil. C'était un spectacle auquel les elfes n'était pas habitués : le grand roi des elfes à genoux étreint par le petit hobbit. Quelques-uns furent outrés de cette seconde entorse aux convenances, d'autres furent plus bienveillants. Le plus embarrassé fut certainement Thranduil lui-même qui, sous les yeux de son peuple, tapota maladroitement le dos de Bilbon.

Finalement le hobbit le relâcha. Il sortit son mouchoir de la poche de son veston et essuya ses yeux humides.

« Ce n'est pas bien, Sire ! Vous allez me faire pleurer !

— Faites bon voyage, Maître Sacquet ! »

Thranduil se redressa. Il fut pris d'un vertige mais rétablit son équilibre seul sans que son peuple ne le remarque. Il recula pour laisser à Legolas la primeur d'offrir au hobbit les cadeaux qu'il avait choisi.

La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Trop têtu pour partir avant le départ des cavaliers, il resta devant les portes de son royaume, droit et fier dans ses habits royaux, les feuilles de sa couronne ondulant sous le vent.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois les derniers cavaliers de l'escorte disparus au détour des arbres que Thranduil et Legolas rentrèrent.

* * *

Fini ! Merci aux lecteurs qui ont suivi cette histoire.


End file.
